Juegos de Amor
by sole2704
Summary: CAPITULO 5Up.
1. Chapter 1

Dedicada a cada una de las personas con las que he hecho clik en la red, a todas aquellas que al igual que yo siempre buscamos un final distinto y que gracias a ello las he conocido, gracias no solo por brindarme un comentario bonito, si no por formar parte de mi vida, por ser mis amigas, pero sobre todas las cosas dedicada a el, que nos a hecho encontrarnos a pesar, de que somos de países distintos, tenemos opiniones diferentes en muchos ámbitos, pero que al final nos une el. Gracias por ser como las estrellas que a pesar de la distancia permanecemos siempre cerca.

Bueno como saben esta historia, fue elegida por ustedes, ganando sobre las demás de todos modos las otras dos mas adelante se publicaran, y gracias chicas por participar en mis loqueras.

* * *

Enero del 2008. 

**Juegos de Amor**: Su vida había sido perfecta, hasta que su madre murió y tuvo que elegir entre ir a vivir con un desconocido a Inglaterra o vivir con un completo pervertido, y lamentaba su decisión como nada en la vida, al menos al pervertido con unos buenos golpes bien plantados lo mantenía a raya, pero con el hijo de su nuevo tutor no iba a ser tan sencillo, ya que a el lo deseaba como nunca había deseado nada en la vida, la cuestión era se atreverían a caer ambos en los juegos del amor.

1

En la primavera de 1875, Richard Edward Graham de Grandchester, onceavo Duque de Granchester, conde de Blackmoor vizconde de Launcelis, barón de Ballister y Launcelis, descubrió que su hijo Richard Graham Grandchester, Marques de Brockway se había fugado a Escocia con una actriz Americana, la casa ancestral tembló desde sus cimientos, y cualquiera que se atreviera a plantarle cara al Duque era victima de su terrible furia, no importo que usara sus mejores caballos para darles alcancé, ni siquiera que no, parara mas que lo estrictamente necesario para hacer los cambios de caballos, ni que el ultimo trayecto el lo hiciera en su propio caballo a todo galope, siendo que a su excelencia no le agradaba demasiado montar un caballo si no era mas que estrictamente necesario, y esta vez, al menos a sus ojos si que lo era.

El Duque maldijo a medio mundo y juro hacer rodar tantas cabezas como fuera posible después de haber encontrado a su hijo con su ya consumado matrimonio, como hombre de mundo que era se contuvo de castigarlo, como se merecía, según el.

Castigando a su vástago con unas buenas bofetadas y separándolo inmediatamente de su joven y adorable esposa, no por que el matrimonio fuera un hecho, todo estaba perdido y aun necesitaba a su hijo para casarlo, pero primero tendría que deshacerse de su ingenua esposa, a ella la dejo encerrada en su propiedad de Escocia al cuidado de los criados, arrastro a su hijo de vuelta a Londres con el para tratar de a callar el escándalo.

Me gustaría decir en defensa del Marques, próximo, Duque de Grandchester, que si no opuso mucha resistencia lo hizo en beneficio de su amada, el Duque movió cielo, mar y tierra por finiquitar cuanto antes el absurdo matrimonio de su hijo en la brevedad posible y casi lo logra solo por un pequeño inconveniente de nueve meses.

Así es querido lector nuestra joven dama llevaba en su vientre el fruto de su amor. La alta sociedad no salía de su asombro: el linaje de los Grandchester se remontaba a la época sajona. ocho siglos antes, su sangre era tan azul como la de la reina, después de todo un Duque no es más que un príncipe, algo alejado de la corona, pero al fin y al cabo un príncipe. Nunca un Grandchester había contraído matrimonio ni siquiera con extranjeros por muy nobles que estos fueran así que la casa de Grandchester a los ojos de la alta sociedad había caído en desgracia, al casarse el heredero con una plebeya y además una vulgar actriz.

El Duque temió que su joven hijo hubiera perdido la razón, con la reputación de la muchacha hubiera sido tan fácil repudiarla y negar que el bebe era su yo pero su hijo como pocas veces mostró un carácter hasta entonces desconocido por el, lastima que la valentía solo le duro el soplo de una vela, si lo obligaba a negar a su esposa o a su bebe había jurado jamás volver a casarse, y enrolarse en el ejercito después de todo la India necesitaba soldados bien dispuestos para la lucha y si era necesario el lo seria.

Solo el temor de que se extinguiera el linaje de los Grandchester le obligaba a aceptar aquella ridícula unión, tan solo por el momento, se puso a rezar fervientemente para que fuera una niña, y salvar el linaje de su familia.

La Providencia no respondió a sus oraciones el 28 de Enero de 1876, la nueva sangre de los Grandchester llegaba al mundo.

Sin embargo, en cuanto vio a la criatura, El Duque sospechó que era el mismísimo Satanás quien había respondido a sus oraciones, el futuro de la casa de Grandchester recaía en el hijo de una plebeya.

Su nuevo heredero era un ser lleno de vida, su piel era sumamente blanca, sus grandes ojos azules, iguales a los de ella. Además, no paraba de berrear. Si hubiera podido negar que aquella criatura era descendiente suya, lo habría hecho, pero no podía, porque en la nalga izquierda tenía el mismo lunar, diminuto, marrón, en forma de corazón, que adornaba la anatomía del Duque. Generaciones enteras de Grandchester llevaban la misma marca.

Incapaz de negar que aquel bebe fuera de su hijo, el Duque llegó a la conclusión, de que tomaría al pequeño bajo su custodia tal vez y solo tal vez lograría que el mocoso en vez de ser la vergüenza de su linaje fuera el orgullo de el, pero antes tenia que desbaratar esa absurda unión de sus padres.

Y así lo hizo, no importo que ambos se negaran a los hechos, muchos años después cuando estaba en su cama el Duque a las puertas de la muerte su mente le jugo una mala pasada sacando a colación uno de sus mas terribles pecados, podía escuchar el desgarrador grito de Eleonor al recibir la noticia que jamás volvería a ver a su hijo, a tan solo unas horas de haberlo traído al mundo, su hijo había jurado que el lo repudiaría como padre a lo que el soltó una sonora carcajada.-Puedes hacerlo, ya quiero ver como te mantienes a flote hijo mío.-Si Richard hubiera sido mas fuerte y no le hubiera tenido miedo a la pobreza tal vez le hubiera dado la espalda a su padre y hubiera sido feliz en su vida, pero no dio media vuelta, tan solo agacho la cabeza.-Muy bien, ahora comprendes como son las cosas, será mas fácil para ti.-Richard oía a su padre con los puños apretados mientras esperaba que dictara su voluntad.-Te divorciaras de ella.-Hubiera querido gritar jamás, pero las palabras nunca salieron de su garganta.-Y te casaras de nuevo ya tengo a la perfecta candidata es…-Las palabras salieron de los labios de Richard como su ultimo intento de rebelión.-¡Primero muerto jamás volveré a casarme!.-El Duque se acerco a su hijo y lo abofeteo.-Te casaras con ella, y te aseguras de tener mas descendencia, y punto, lo aras por que lo mando yo, a menos claro que quieras ver caer las mayores desgracias sobre tu amada.

Richard Grandchester jamás en su vida había sentido tanta vergüenza como ese día, era débil y tan fácil de manipular por su padre le hubiera gustado gritar y decir yo soy dueño de mi destino no tu, pero los hechos estaban ahí era un inútil en la vida y a menos que su padre los apoyara lo mas probable es que el al igual que su esposa y su hijo murieran de hambre y de frió antes de que el lograra aprender a mantenerlos, y cuando su padre amenazaba siempre cumplía con cada una de sus amenazas. ¿Además quien en su sano juicio se atrevería a luchar encontra de uno de los hombres más poderosos de Europa?

Así que con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que decir adiós a su gran amor.

Eleonor lo golpeo tan fuerte como sus fuerzas se lo permitían, no solo le había roto el corazón al abandonarla si no que también le habían arrebatado una parte de ella tan importante que apenas podía respirar, su amor pronto se convirtió en odio o al menos ella así lo pensó, y sobre cada una de las lagrimas derramadas juro que algún día se vengaría de ellos dos, pero sobre todo del hombre que le falló.

Eleonor en cuanto comprobó que cada una de las puertas que tocaba en Inglaterra se le cerraban se marcho a Paris, tal vez hubiera podido aguantar el hambre y la miseria en la que cada día se sumergía mas, siempre con la esperanza de recuperar a su hijo, si dos meses después de haber dado a luz, Richard Grandchester no hubiera contraído matrimonio, la noticia había salido en todos los periódicos, después de haber conseguido el divorcio, con una licencia especial el se volvía a casar con una joven y herosa debutante, la boda había sido totalmente diferente a la suya mientras que la de ella había sido en la completa clandestinidad, y en total austeridad por falta de recursos, la de su nueva esposa era un desfile del lujo y el glamour de la nobleza, su corazón se volvió a partir en mil pedasos cuando escucho los votos de amor y felicidad que ambos se hacían, oculta en las sombras pudo ver como ambos sellaban su unión con un beso, para después marcharse con los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas sin volver la mirada a tras.

El Pequeño Terry al pasar los años se hizo mas palpable de quien era hijo, tenia la gallardura de los Grandchester, pero sin lugar a dudas la belleza de los Beicker, por desgracia, también había heredado la tremenda sensibilidad de ambas familias y, por consiguiente, a la edad de siete años, era plena y dolorosamente consciente de que algo le pasaba, para empezar casi nunca veía a sus padres siempre estaba con su abuelo y cuando ellos los visitaban por mandato de su abuelo, su padre casi siempre era frió y su madre parecía que lo odiaba, siempre llevaban con ellos a sus dos hermanos con los cuales por ser mas pequeños que el tenia prohibido jugar, se decía que no era que no lo quisieran si no simplemente su madre era sumamente sensible en su estado, de nuevo se encontraba embarazada.

En los libros los padres sonreían a los niños, los abrazaban y los besaban. Su Padre se portaba así de vez en cuando, si estaba de buen humor y la culpa no interfería en demostrarle su amor a su hijo, pero su madre, jamás. Su madre nunca hablaba ni jugaba con él. Nunca le había llevado a hombros, ni siquiera a lomos de un caballo como asía con sus hermanos. Terry tenía un pony, y quien le enseñaba a montar era Tomy, uno de los mozos.

Aunque se había casado por obediencia a su padre, Richard había llegado a tener cierta estima a su esposa, que diligentemente le dio dos apuestos niños y una preciosa niña. El los quiso dentro de la medida de sus posibilidades, algo que, según las normas establecidas, no era gran cosa, pero es que después de la perdida de su gran amor, su corazón no le permitía amar a nadie. El poco corazón que le había quedado lo había puesto en sus negocios, y en sus tierras, sobre todo en la de Escocia, la finca ancestral y no es que no fuera capaz de amar a su propio hijo, tal vez lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo pero era tan parecido a ella que le dolia verlo.

Pronto Terry comprendió que intentara lo que intentara sus padres no lo amarían, y por su pequeña mentecita toda la culpa recayó en su persona, el sabia que era diferente, los criados siempre cuchichiaban a sus espaldas pero eso no evito que esos comentarios llegaran a sus oídos. Por más que intentaba cambiar y tratar de complacer a todo mundo, siempre seria diferente, sabía que debía de ser malvado, porque siempre le estaban regañando o dando azotes. Prefería los azotes de su profesor particular. Con las regañinas de su abuelo, Terry tenía sudores fríos y después notaba el estómago como lleno de pájaros que revoloteaban intentando salir de allí, y le temblaban las piernas, pero no se atrevía a llorar, porque ya no era un niño, y su llanto solo contribuía a que su abuelo se enfadase más. Ponía una expresión mucho peor que sus palabras.

Sabía que no podía preguntarle a su madre qué tenía él de malo ni cómo solucionarlo. Había aprendido a no decir gran cosa, cuando se encontraba a su lado salvo que la quería y que era la mamá más guapa del mundo, porque casi todo lo demás la molestaba.

En una ocasión en la que sus padres fueron de vista a Escocia, les preguntó qué le gustaría ir a vivir con ellos. Su padre lo vio entre aterrado y apenado, mientras que su madre comenzó a llorar y después se enfadó y se puso a soltar palabrotas en Francés. Aunque Terry no sabía qué significaban las palabras, sí sabía que eran malas, porque cuando las oía su abuelo, reñía a su madre. Entonces se peleaban, y era peor que el llanto de su madre y la expresión más irritada de su padre.

Terry no quería provocar peleas entre sus padres y su abuelo por que siempre que se enfadaban su abuelo terminaba echándolos y jurando que jamás los volvería a recibir en su casa, eso a Terry lo aterraba por que entonces no los volvería a ver, ni a ellos ni a sus hermanos.

Y no había nadie a quien Terry pudiera preguntarle qué había hecho mal y qué tenía que hacer, salvo a Dios, y El nunca contestaba.

Su vida hubiera podio haber seguido así, si su abuelo no hubiera muerto después de haber estado convaleciente durante un tiempo después de sufrir de una embolia para al final ser llevado por la muerte debido a un terrible infarto cuando el tenia solo ocho años.

Después de los funerales de su abuelo llamaron a Terry al oscuro despacho. Con expresión sombría, entro el, no sabia que iba a pasar con el, estaba claro que nadie lo quería, su Madre estaba sentada con una mesa inmensa ante ella, con una extraña sonrisa en los labios. Ordenó a Terry que se sentara. El niño obedeció, temblando. Era lo único que podía hacer. No podía hablar. Las alas le batían con tal fuerza en el estómago que era lo único que podía hacer para no vomitar.

-Tu abuelo a muerto.-Le dijo su Madre.-Como comprenderás yo no puedo hacerme cargo de ti…seria humillante y degradante para mi persona tener bajo mi mismo techo al hijo de una cualquiera.

Alguien gritaba muy fuerte en la cabeza de Terry, tan fuerte que apenas oía a su madre, pero su madre no parecía oír los gritos. Lo miraba con esa extraña sonrisa.

-La gente habla no puedes ignorar de lo que te hablo.-Después de mirar su cara llena de asombro continuo, sin el mas mínimo remordimiento.-Pues bien no importa si lo sabes o no, yo la Duquesa de Grandchester no me puedo dar el lujo de convivir con un bastardo.-Alzó la mirada y lo vio odio infinito por el.-Iras al colegio y ahí te quedaras, con suerte y desaparezca.-Su madre, por que era la única mujer que conocía como tal, suspiro, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.-Vivirás ahí y solo que sea estrictamente necesario te comunicaras con nosotros…por supuesto a través de nuestro abogado, no creo que quieras molestar a tu padre…seria una perdida de tiempo, dedicárselo a un bastardo como tu teniendo otros tres hermosos hijos, que si valen la pena, bien quedando todo claro no hablaremos más de ello.

Se levantó y tiró del cordón de la campanilla; entró uno de los lacayos y se llevó a Terry. Sin embargo, tras haberse cerrado la puerta del despacho, mientras bajaban precipitadamente la escalera, no cesaban los gritos en la cabeza de Terry. Se tapó los oídos, pero el griterío continuó, y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir la boca y soltar un grito terrible, prolongado.

Cuando el lacayo intentó tranquilizarle, Terry le dio patadas, le mordió y se zafó de él. Entonces le salieron todas las palabras malas. No pudo evitarlo. El pequeño monstruo que llevaba dentro salio a flote, cogió un jarrón de una mesa y lo arrojó contra un espejo. Agarró una estatua de escayola y la estampó contra el suelo. Atravesó el enorme salón chillando y rompiendo cuanto tenía a su alcance.

Todos los sirvientes del piso de arriba corrieron al oír el estruendo, pero no se atrevieron a tocar al niño, todos ellos convencidos de que estaba poseído por el diablo. Se quedaron petrificados, horrorizados, observando al joven heredero mientras reducía el gran salón a un auténtico caos. Desde el piso de arriba no llegó ni una palabra de reprimenda, ningún ruido. La puerta de su señoría permaneció cerrada, como para protegerse del demonio que bramaba en el piso de abajo.

La gigantesca cocinera salió pesadamente de la cocina, levantó al niño que no paraba de aullar y, ajena a sus patadas y sus puñetazos, le abrazó.

-Vamos, vamos, excelencia.-murmuró.

Sin miedo ni a los demonios, ni a la Duquesa se llevó a Terry a la cocina y, tras echar a los pinches, se sentó en su gran sillón ante la chimenea y meció al sollozante niño hasta que se quedó demasiado agotado para seguir llorando.

Como todos los de la casa, la cocinera sabía que la Duquesa no era la verdadera madre del niño, y que lo odiaba tan solo por, ser hijo de quien era además de que el seria el próximo Duque y ninguno de sus dos hijos podían aspirar al titulo al menos mientras el viviera.

Ante los histéricos sollozos del niño, que decía que era un bastardo, que no tenía una madre, la cocinera sintió ganas de coger un cuchillo de carnicero e ir a ver a su ama. El pequeño Terry era el niño más temperamental con el que jamás se hubiera topado, tenía mal genio y cuando se lo proponía no le caía bien a nadie, y también podía ser el niño as dulce y mas educado que jamás alguien se podría topar. Por otra parte, no era más que un niño, que se merecía algo mejor de lo que le había deparado el destino.

Le explicó a Terry que si tenia una madre que lo amaba mas que a su propia vida, y que su mamá se sentía tan desgraciada como el por no tenerlo a su lado.

- ¿Por qué no puede estar a mi lado? -Preguntó el niño-. Madre di... dice...

Le tembló la voz.

-¿Por qué no puede? Cuando seas grande lo comprenderás.-Contestó la cocinera con convicción.- _Si Dios es justo y misericordioso, estarán juntos_.-Fueron los pensamientos de la cocinera.

Después se lo llevó arriba, echó a su severa niñera y le acostó.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Terry se incorporó, cogió de la mesilla la estampa de la Santísima Virgen con el niño Jesús que le había dado la cocinera y se puso a rezar, apretándola contra el pecho.

Le habían enseñado todas las oraciones de la fe de su padre, pero aquella noche pronunció una especial, mas que una oración era una suplica a dios.

-Dios seré un buen niño, solo trae a mi madre de nuevo, y llevate a la bruja de la Duquesa lejos, dios seré un buen niño si solo haces que mi padre me quiera...- empezó a decir.

No sabía que la Duquesa estaba detrás de la puerta, escuchando. No sabía que su oración fue la gota que le colmo el vaso a la Duquesa.

A la mañana siguiente, metieron a Terry en un carruaje y se lo llevaron a Eton.

Tras una breve entrevista con el director, quedó abandonado en el inmenso dormitorio a merced de las delicadezas de sus compañeros de colegio.

Lord Twombley, el que tenía más cerca y era de mayor tamaño, se quedó mirando a Terry largo rato y estalló en carcajadas. Los demás siguieron su ejemplo in mediatamente. Terry escuchó inmóvil lo que le pareció el aullido de miles de hienas.

-No me extraña que su excelencia se deshiciera de ti.-Dijo Twombley a los demás cuando recuperó el aliento.-¿Qué se siente ser un maldito bastardo?-Le preguntó a Terry.

-No lo se ¿dímelo tú?.-Replicó Terry, apretando los puños.

-Vaya alguien con agallas, aunque sea una pequeña sabandija.-Repuso Twombley-. Y lo que digo es que tu madre debió ser la mas grade de todas las putas, mira que conseguir traer al mundo al bastardo de un Duque.-Con las manos a la espalda, dio unas vueltas, alrededor del atónito Terry-. ¿Qué dices de eso, Grandchester?

Terry miró las caras que le contemplaban con desprecio. Tomy, el mozo de cuadra, le había dicho que haría amigos en el colegio, y Terry, que nunca había tenido a nadie con quien jugar, se había aferrado a aquella esperanza durante el largo y solitario viaje.

No veía amigos, sino caras burlonas, y todas de chicos que le sacaban la cabeza. Todos los del dormitorio eran mayores y mucho más altos que él.

-Te he hecho una pregunta, sabandija.-Insistió Twombley.- Y cuando tus mayores te preguntan algo, debes contestar.

Terry miró con dureza a los ojos azules de su acosador y dijo:

-Estupido.

Twombley le dio un coscorrón.

-Déjate de tonterías Grandchester.

-Estupido.-Repitió con descaro.

Twombley enarcó sus pálidas cejas y miró a sus camaradas.

-¿habéis oído? –Preguntó-. Parece que no le basta con no ser más que un maldito bastardo; encima es malhablado. ¿Qué hacemos, chicos?

-Golpearle.-Dijo uno.

-Desnudarle y echarlo a la calle.-Propuso otro.

-A la letrina.-Añadió otro.

La propuesta se recibió con aullidos de entusiasmo, y al momento se abalanzaron sobre él.

A Terry le dieron varias oportunidades de retractarse en el camino hacia su destino. Solo tendría que haber le hecho, caravanas a Twombley, pedir perdón, y le habrían dejado en paz, pero el monstruo se había apoderado de él, y Terry respondió desafiante con una sarta de todas las palabrotas que había oído en inglés y en Francés.

Su actitud de desafío no le sirvió de gran cosa. Lo que realmente importaba eran las leyes de la física. Era de baja estatura, por suerte para el sus hombros eran demasiados anchos para su edad y por ende, demasiado anchos para caber en el retrete. Lo único que pudo hacer Twombley fue meterle la cabeza en el agujero y sujetarle hasta que vomitó.

Para irritación de Twombley y sus camaradas, aquel suceso no enseñó a la pequeña sabandija ningún respeto. Aunque a partir de entonces dedicaron la mayor parte de su tiempo libre a educarle, Terry se negaba a aprender. Se burlaban de sus orígenes e inventaban canciones indecentes sobre las madres de ellos. Le colgaban por los pies desde las ventanas, le manteaban y metían ratones muertos en su cama. En privado (poca vida privada existía en Eton, desde luego), Terry lloraba de rabia, tristeza y soledad. En público soltaba palabrotas y se peleaba, aunque siempre perdía.

Cuando el Duque se entero de que la Duquesa había mandado a Terry de interno a Eton se enfureció con ella, e inmediatamente fue a buscar a su hijo a la escuela para llevarlo de vuelta a casa, para llevarse la sorpresa de que su hijo no quería volver con el. Aunque a Terry le hubiera encantado decirle a su padre que estaba feliz por verlo y que estaba ansioso por volver a casa con el, las palabras de la Duquesa le pesaban como una enorme losa amarrada a los pies.

-Lo siento padre, pero me e adaptado muy bien a la escuela en estas semanas, he hecho muchos amigos, me sentiría muy triste si tuviera que despedirme de ellos, además ya soy un hombre.

El Duque estuvo a punto de llevárselo encontra de su voluntad pero, ya lo había apartado una vez, de su hogar, los brazos de su madre y se sintió incapaz de separarlo de sus amigos y el Duque quería que lo amara, no que lo odiara así que lo dejo.

-Muy bien si necesitas algo házmelo saber, te veré en las vacaciones.

-Muy bien padre nos veremos.

Pero las vacaciones jamás llegaron, siempre se negaba a ir a casa ponía cualquier pretexto para ello, invitaciones a casas en las que imponía su presencia por medio de soborno, además de que a pesar de ser un bastardo conocido por todo el mundo, también era un hecho innegable que el algún día heredaría uno de los ducados mas ricos del reino, así que quien podía cerrarle las puertas a un casi Duque.

Entre los constantes abusos fuera del aula y los habituales azotes dentro, Eton tardó menos de un año en sacarle a fuerza de golpes toda posibilidad de afecto, delicadeza y confianza. Los métodos de Eton sacaban lo mejor de algunos alumnos. En Terry despertaron lo peor.

Cuando contaba diez años, su supuesta madre la Duquesa, le hizo una visita en la cual le puso sobre aviso que su verdadera madre estaba de regreso en Inglaterra solo para tratar de sacar provecho de el, por que las mujeres como ella, solamente podían vivir como buitres al asecho de un nuevo cadáver para sobrevivir y en esta ocasión el cadáver era el, si ella lo llegaba a buscar jamás seria por amor,¿Por qué quien en su sano juicio podría llegar a sentir alguna clase de afecto por el?-Terry le escuchó, sumido en un silencio sepulcral; salió y se enzarzó en una pelea con Twombley.

Twombley tenía dos años más que él, le doblaba en peso y estatura y además era muy hábil, pero en esa ocasión el monstruo que habitaba en Terry era una furia glacial, y luchó obstinada y fríamente hasta que dejó en el suelo al instrumento de su venganza, sangrando por la nariz.

Después, destrozado y sangrando, Terry recorrió con mirada despectiva el círculo de espectadores.

- ¿Alguien quiere más? -Dijo, aunque apenas tenía aliento para hablar.

Nadie pronunció palabra. Cuando empezó a alejarse de allí, todos le abrieron paso.

Al llegar al medio del patio, la voz de Twombley rompió el incómodo silencio.

-Muy bien, Grandchester!-Gritó.

Terry se detuvo en seco y miró a su alrededor.

- ¡Váyanse todos al jodido infierno y púdranse ahí!

La gorra de Twombley voló por los aires, al mismo tiempo que sonó una ovación. Inmediatamente después empezaron a volar montones de gorras por los aires, y todos gritaban hurras.

-Imbéciles de mierda.-Murmuro Terry; se quitó una gorra imaginaria (la suya estaba tan destrozada que no tenía arreglo) e hizo una ridícula reverencia a todos.

Al momento se vio rodeado por chicos que soltaban enormes risotadas, y al momento siguiente le subieron a hombros de Twombley, y cuanto más les insultaba, más les gustaba a aquella banda de idiotas.

Inmediatamente se hizo amigo íntimo de Twombley, y con eso se acabó toda esperanza para él.

Entre todos los demonios que llegaban a la virilidad a base de golpes y acosos en Eton en aquella época, el círculo de Twombley era el peor. Además de las bromas y el hostigamiento de los infortunados lugareños, habituales en los etonianos, jugaban, fumaban y bebían como locos antes de llegar a la pubertad. El declive empezó inmediatamente después.

La Duquesa se sentía feliz tan satisfecha de poder manipular a su esposo y a su hijastro, que estaba casi segura que su hijo su primogénito se convertiría en el próximo Duque ella se encargaría de eso personalmente.

Pero para desgracia de la Duquesa, las cosas no se le iban a poner tan fáciles, por que para empezar aunque el duque no fuera a ver a su hijo tan seguido y que cada una de sus visitas, su hijo no le dirigiera ni una sola palabra, el interés del Duque en la vida de su hijo no disminuía ni un ápice, siempre estaba informado de cada paso que su hijo daba.

El mocoso en vez de convertirse en un descarriado total, se controlaba en la escuela, y a pesar de sus muchos escándalos aun se preguntaba como es que nunca habían tomado medidas para expulsarlo de la escuela, la respuesta las generosas contribuciones del Duque.

Terry sabia que su padre hacia donaciones a la escuela, el creía que era para que no lo expulsaran y no tuviera que volver a casa, siendo que el Duque lo hacia por que sabia lo difícil que había sido para su hijo encajar en un lugar y al parecer ese lugar lo asía feliz y si el era el responsable de que hubiera perdido a su madre lo menos que podía hacer era conservar el lugar donde su hijo era feliz.-La vida me ha dado una lección, el dinero es lo que en verdad le da valor a la gente.-Reflexionó Terry un día después de uno de sus terribles escándalos en los que estuvo a punto de ser expulsado y donde descubrió el poder del dinero.- La aprendió con la misma rapidez que todas las demás. Decidió que a partir de entonces haría dinero, de la forma que fuera el seria alguien, y muy poco le importaba el apoyo de su padre.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar en Eton, recibió una carta de dos párrafos sobre los planes para sus estudios en Cambridge.

Terry sabía que Cambridge era una buena universidad, que muchos consideraban más progresista que la monacal Oxford. También sabía el por que su supuesta madre no la había elegido por esa razón. Los Grandchester habían estudiado en Eton y en Oxford prácticamente desde la época en que fueron fundadas esas instituciones. Enviarlo a otro sitio era lo más parecido a repudiarle que podía hacer Lady Grandchester. Así anunciaba al mundo que Terry era una repugnante mancha en el ancestral blasón. Cosa que sin duda era al menos ante sus ojos.

No solo actuaba como un monstruo.-aunque no tanto ante los personajes de autoridad como para que le expulsaran-, sino que poco le importaba lo que la gente pensara de el: simplemente hacia lo que le venia en gana sin importarle las consecuencias de sus actos.

Dedicó la mayor parte de su época en Eton a asegurarse de que todos le recordaran como a un monstruo. Se enorgullecía de que las personas decentes le llamaran la cruz y pesadilla de los Grandchester, más por que sabía lo que eso le significaba a su adorable familia, en especial a su adorada madre.

Terry sabia muy bien de lo que era capaz la Duquesa así que cuando la maldita carta llego no lo tomo por sorpresa, cualquiera en su situación hubiera agachado la cabeza y se hubiera tenido que resignar con lo que sus progenitores ordenaran al menos en lo que se refería a su futuro inmediato, la Duquesa estaba dispuesta a castigar y humillar a su hijo desterrándole a una universidad en la que ningún Grandchester había puesto un pie.

El castigo llegó demasiado tarde. Terry había aprendido diversos métodos, y muy efectivos, para responder a cualquier tentativa de dominarle, castigarle y avergonzarle. Había descubierto que, en muchos casos, el dinero es más eficaz que la fortaleza física.

Habiendo cumplido su promesa de hacer dinero, había aprendido a doblar, triplicar y cuadriplicar su asignación en juegos de azar y apuestas. Se gastaba la mitad de sus ganancias en mujeres, otros vicios y clases particulares de Francés. Tenía pensado comprar un caballo de carreras con la otra mitad de las ganancias.

Escribió a su vez una carta, aconsejando a sus padres que enviaran a Cambridge con el dinero que le había sido asignado a un chico necesitado, porque el iba a ingresar en Oxford y a pagarse sus gastos. Tal vez si la carta nunca hubiera llegado el nunca se hubiera decidido por esa universidad.

Después apostó los ahorros del caballo de carreras en un combate de lucha libre.

Las ganancias y las influencias del tío de Twombley le abrieron las puertas de Oxford.

La Duquesa hizo un berrinche peor que el que su abuelo hiciera, cuando sus padres se habían fugado a Inglaterra, no solo por el hecho de haber perdido esa batalla, si no por que estaba mas que claro que había sido una ingenua al creer que manipulaba a su esposo y a su supuesto hijo.

A partir de ese momento Terry se distancio por completo de su familia, con el único que tenia contacto era con su padre, el cual lo visitaba muy seguido en la universidad y trataba de rescatar el enorme abismo que había dejado que se formara entre su hijo y el, con la única condición que Terry le había puesto es que jamás mencionara a la Duquesa ni a sus hermanos, por que no le interesaba, siendo en realidad que le dolía no haber podido formar nunca parte de una familia.

La siguiente ocasión que tuvo noticias de su casa, Terry contaba veinticuatro años. La nota, de un solo párrafo, le obligaba a volver a casa.

La nota termino ardiendo en la chimenea, durante varios días estuvo sumamente indeciso no sabia si ir al encuentro de su adorada familia o mandar todo al cuerno simplemente, al final se decidió a ir ya no era un niño y ya no necesitaba una familia, tenia todo lo que el quería.

Cuando se dio cuenta el carruaje ya se encontraba en el barrio de Mayfair y St. James, pronto estuvo a las puertas de la enorme mansión del Duque de Grandchester, y el carruaje paso por las puertas abiertas hasta llevarlo a la puerta de la casa, así que subió la escalinata y golpeó con la enorme aldaba de bronce produciendo su robusto sonido. Jeffries, el mayordomo, abrió la puerta casi inmediatamente.

-My Lord.-dijo haciendo una reverencia y dándole el paso.

-¿Esta la Duquesa en casa?

-Si My Lord se encuentra en sus aposentos.-Aunque Terry hubiera preferido no toparse con ella no podía volverse.

-Avísale a mi padre que estoy aquí.

El mayordomo asintió, mientras Jeffries iba a informar a su padre de su presencia, Terry esperó en el salón, vagando ociosamente de aquí allá, tan desasosegado que no era capaz de sentarse ni de quedarse quieto en un lugar hacia demasiado tiempo que no ponía los pies en esa casa aun se podía ver el en compañía de su abuelo llegando a esa enorme casa que nunca consideraría como su hogar.

Pasados unos minutos, apareció la Duquesa en la puerta, con el miso aspecto de una reina, su peinado, su atuendo, simplemente perfecto como siempre, siempre le había parecido una mujer que en verdad era feliz al menos cuando no lo tenia enfrente.

¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo?, pensó él. Todo lo que había deseado en su vida era ser esposa y madre, y por lo visto la realidad había más que sobrepasado sus sueños.

-Hola, bruja.-Saludó con su sonrisa sesgada, y haciéndole una cómica reverencia, ya no era un niño y ella ya no podía humillarlo, o al menos eso era lo que el quería creer.

-No creí que te atreverías a venir.

-¿Y por que no? Esta es mi casa ¿no?...bueno al menos lo será en un par de años, si no es que antes, como todo lo ligado al titulo.-Sintió satisfacción al ver como la mujer apretaba los puños.

-No importa que seas el heredero del Ducado nunca serás mas que un maldito bastardo.-Si las palabras fueron como una cubetada de agua fría en el, ella era la única que lo afectaba al llamarlo bastardo.-Pero bueno ya que estas aquí, no me queda otra mas que darte la bienvenida, después de todo ese es mi deber y yo siempre cumplo con ellos, por algo yo soy la Duquesa, tu padre te recibirá en sus aposentos ahora.

Terry apenas oyó eso ultimo, antes de salir como un autónoma en dirección a los aposentos del que era su progenitor.

Las habitaciones del Duque de Grandchester estaban sumidas en la completa oscuridad salvo por unas cuantas lámparas, las cortinas estaban totalmente corridas y en el aire se respiraba el olor a muerte, su padre estaba tendido y totalmente demacrado, en su enorme cama en cuanto lo vio sus ojos se iluminaron, se llenaron de vida.

-¿Terry eres tu?

-Si padre soy yo.

-Gracias por venir ¿ sabes me estoy muriendo?- Terry hubiera querido gritar y a mi que jodidos me importa, pero las palabras simplemente no salieron su padre, se estaba muriendo y en ese preciso momento no recordó el por que le odiaba.

Simplemente se acerco a la orilla de su cama y tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

-Perdóname por haber sido tan cobarde.

El corazón de el se le acelero, jamás imagino que el pudiera llegar a pedirle perdón.

-Se que merezco todo lo que me esta pasando, debí defenderlos a ti y a tu madre pero simplemente no fui capaz de oponerme a el y ahora me arrepiento de tanto, no supe compensarte.

-Si tan solo me hubieras tenido a tu lado.-Las palabras las pensó en voz alta.

-Lo se, si te hubiera tenido a mi lado todo tal vez hubiera sido distinto, pero no podía mirarte a los ojos siempre que lo intentaba aparecía su mirada de ella llena de odio asía mi, y simplemente no pude soportarlo, que el ser que mas amo en el mundo me odiara lo siento hijo.

-Ya no importa padre, si tengo algo que perdonarte lo hago.-Y se levanto de su lado dispuesto a marcharse, ya no podía soportar estar mas tiempo en esa casa tenia que salir cuanto antes de ella, por que rayos había ido a ella, el solo estar en ella le recordaba lo ansioso y necesitado del cariño que estaba del hombre tirado en esa enorme cama.

-Terry perdónala a ella se que se aportado mal contigo, pero al igual que todos ella fue victima de las circunstancias, y la mayor culpa es mía en cuanto ella te revelo la verdad debí hacer algo es solo que no sabia que… lo siento en verdad hijo.

-Ya no importa padre.

-Ho claro que si importa por favor no te vayas te necesito.-Su lado herido estuvo a punto de gritarle que bien poco le importaba que el lo necesitara, así como a el bien poco le importo el cuando solo era un niño, pero simplemente no pudo y se quedo.

Contra todo pronostico el Duque se recupero de la enfermedad que lo asediaba, dicha enfermedad sirvió para que el y su hijo forjaran lazos si no de amor al menos si de verdadera amistad, y no de su intento en sus días de universidad.

Terry ya había descubierto el mundo del comercio y puso toda su inteligencia y su audacia en el empeño de dominarlo. Cada penique de sus holgados ingresos lo había ganado o conseguido por él mismo. Mientras tanto, había convertido más de una empresa al borde de la bancarrota en una inversión rentable. Mientras su padre estuvo enfermo encargarse de la fortuna del Ducado de su padre fue un juego de niños para él.

Vendió cuanto no tenía complicaciones, pagó las deudas, reorganizó el anticuado sistema financiero, despidió al secretario, al administrador y al abogado de la familia, los sustituyó por otros con más cabeza y pies dijo lo que quería que hicieran.

Aunque la Duquesa hubiera querido protestar no le quedo otro remedió que mantener la boca cerrada y apartarse del camino de su odiado hijo, ni si quiera pudo oponerse a que sus hijos convivieran con el por que en cuanto ella ponía una objeción unos ojos burlones la silenciaban.

Después que su padre se recuperara completamente, hizo indagaciones para saber donde se encontraba su madre y de una vez por todas abrir la puerta de su pasado para poder cerrarla definitivamente y seguir adelante con su vida, dio un último paseo a caballo por los campos Escoceses que no veía desde que era un pequeño y solitario niño y se marchó a París.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno que les pareció, como pueden darse cuenta la historia comienza unas cuantas décadas antes de la historia original y por lo tanto no es una continuación mas bien es como un universo paralelo, Historia alterna como quieran llamarla, pero basada en los personajes como lo habrán notado, aunque solo he hablado de Terry y sus papas, y de la bruja de la Duquesa, pero recuerden que en la vida siempre ahi un ¿por que? vueno al menos eso es lo que yo quiero creer,así que esperen lo próximo, bueno eso es todo y nos leemos pronto Soledad. 

Quejas, dudas, aclaraciones, puntos de vista etc., etc., etc., por favor a mi correo, si me falta una M en cualquier parte mi pobre teclado fue victima de la uva vengadora de Alexis, para que me comprendan mi sobrino enterró una uva en la m y e la a dejado medio o bastante inutil.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Querida Lizzy.

La primavera cada vez esta mas próxima, no sabes como lamento no poder estar contigo en estos momentos, sabes que te amo, y lamento tanto tu perdida, casi la siento como mía, ya no criaremos juntas a nuestras hijas, si por que se que ella también es una niña, me duele el alma como jamás creí que pudiera dolerme, ni siquiera el desamor de William a marcado tanto a mi corazón como nuestra perdida, deseo que el tiempo pase pronto para poder reunirme contigo, tengo tanto miedo Lizzy no se si podré soportar el trabajo de parto, tengo que irme ella a llegado a la villa.

Te extraño Caro.

Querida Caro.

Lamento no estar contigo cuando ella nazca¡si estoy segura que será niña! William es un tonto por no querer hablar contigo, estoy segura que todo se arreglara y no habrá necesidad de que vengas a vivir conmigo, aunque lamente no tenerte a mi lado sabes que un bebe necesita a sus padre juntos, siempre me dolerá la perdida de mi hija, pero se que todo en esta vida pasa por algo, ten valor amiga el dolor no se va pero al menos estoy aprendiendo a vivir con el, ten serenidad con tu familia, seguro no son tan malos como parecen.

Te quiere Lizzy.

Querida Lizzy.

Me estoy muriendo, si lo tengo que aceptar la vida se me esta escapando del cuerpo, el parto no fue tan difícil bien a valido la pena he traído al mundo a una niña, nuestra hija, si por que será de las dos, Lizzy¡cuidaras de ella! Cuando ya no este, se que lo harás, ahora duerme están hermosa¡Dios es tan injusto como puedo partir de esta vida dejándola a ella!, tiene los ojos verdes mas hermosos que e visto en mi vida, tiene los ojos de mi madre, o Lizzy y al igual que ella no me vio convertirme en mujer, yo tampoco podré verla crecer, no la podré consolar cuando le rompan el corazón como a mi…me lo han roto, pero no importara por que te tendrá a ti.

Lizzy tienes que darte prisa, no puedo permitir que ella se quede con ellos, ahora la pequeña Candy será tu hija, verdad que cuidaras de ella, como yo cuidare, de la pequeña Caro en el cielo, lo harás, Lizzy creí que podría soportar que el no me amara como yo lo amo¡pero no!, Lizzy tengo miedo de que llegues tarde, por eso prométeme que te la llevaras lejos donde su odio jamás la alcancé.

Lizzy le hablaras de mi… ¡No que ella jamás se entere del desamor de su padre!

Lizzy ven pronto Caro.

Paris invierno de 1900.

-¡Me rehusó a cortarme el cabello, la sugerencia es…indignante!.-Grito Annie al momento que se acariciaba sus hermosos Bucles.

-Por dios ni si quiera son reales.-le debatió la pequeña Josie, mientras ella se enredaba uno de sus rizos en sus pequeños dedos.-si tan solo fueran naturales como los de Candy y los míos.

-Precisamente gracias a dios mi cabello no resulto tan…tan horrible.-A lo que la pequeña Josie respondió con un pequeño grito.-Retira tus palabras, mi cabello es hermoso, al menos no tengo que pasar horas tratando de que salga un rizo de el.

-No lo haré tu cabello es horrible.-Ignorando de nuevo a la pequeña Josie volvió a centrar su atención en Candy que las ignoraba completamente.-Si haces que me lo corte moriré de vergüenza.-Candy fingió no oírla de nuevo y siguió cociendo.-Pareceré un chico, a Josie tal vez le quede pero a mi…-El labio le temblaba de indignación.

-Tendrás que cortártelo y esta vez no importara el drama que hagas.-Dijo la pequeña Josie, mientras mostraba una enorme sonrisa en señal de triunfo, Annie Britter tendría que cortarse su cabello, y ella conservaría su hermosa cabellera, pero por alguna razón los recientes insultos a su melena, hacían que el pequeño triunfo le resultara agridulce, Annie la fulmino con la mirada.-¡Prefiero quedarme aquí que tener que cortarme el cabello!- Ante esas ultimas palabras se hizo el silencio, casi total en el pequeño salón, solamente interrumpido por el grito ahogado de la pequeña Josie.

Y por fin Candy presto atención a sus dos hermanas, intento relajar sus brazos mientras acomodaba su costura aun lado, le hubiera gritado a Anne, si no fuera por que esta, estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

-Espero que no hables en serio Anne, aquí no hay nada para nosotras.

Annie corrió a su lado y se dejo caer a sus piernas y comenzó a llorar, ocultando su cara en las rodillas de su hermana.-Are lo que tu digas solo no cortes mi cabello, luciré horrible, casi como Josie.

Bueno si aun tenia ánimos de insultar a su hermana el asunto no era tan grabe, Josie iba a decir algo, pero con una señal de su mano Candy la hizo callar, y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su hermana.-Vamos no están grabe, si tenemos que cortar el cabello, volverá a crecer, y creeme que no parecerás un chico, eres tan hermosa que dudo que alguien pensara eso.

-Josie lo piensa.

-Por que es Josie, además as insultado nuestro cabello¿en verdad piensas que lo tenemos horrible?

Annie levanto la mirada, y le sonrió a Candy.

-Solo cuando se levantan.

-ha bueno menos mal ya me había empezado a preocupar.

-Candy tu no tienes que preocuparte por tu aspecto como Annie eres tan linda, cuando sea grande quiero ser como tu.

-Gracias Josie, pero ya eres muy hermosa, y estoy segura que cuando crezcas serás la mas hermosa de las tres, pero si sigues insultando a Anne seguro dios te castigara, Annie es hermosa Josie tienes que dejar de molestarla con eso.

-Yo no la molesto solo digo la verdad.

-Vamos ya no peleen, espero que mientras este fuera se comporten, me lo prometen.

-Si Candy.-Respondieron las dos al unísono.

-Y no te preocupes Annie si tengo buenas noticias tal vez no sea necesario cortarte el cabello.

-Ho Candy hablas enserio, Josie y yo rezaremos por que tengas buenas noticias.

-Bueno me conformo con que no peleen.-Ambas asistieron.

Candy salio de la habitación dejando a sus dos pequeñas hermanas, confeccionando la ropa que tendrían que usar en caso de que las noticias del abogado no fueran alentadoras.

Cuando Candy se estaba colocando el sombrero para salir a la calle su vieja nana apareció por el pasillo, ayudándole a acomodarse el pequeño sobrero.

-Tal vez no deberías salir, déjame ir a mi.-Candy le sonrió la Srita. Pony había cuidado de ella desde que era una bebe, la quería casi como había amado a su propia madre y aunque la oferta era demasiado tentadora, la Srita. Pony tal vez no estaría muy segura en las ajetreadas calles parisinas, por dio ni si quiera ella se sentía segura en esa enorme ciudad.

-No tardare Srita. Pony.

-Ho Candy es peligroso, si el descubre a donde vas te meterás en un lió.-Candy solo levanto los hombros.

-Lo se, pero ya no tengo mas opciones, esta es nuestra ultima oportunidad.

-Ho Candy como me gustaría saber algo mas, pero tu madre nunca hablaba de su pasado.

-No importa, parece ser que el abogado tiene excelentes noticias, me voy no tardare, cuida de Annie y Josie.

El aire frió golpeo la cara de Candy, y ella inundo sus pulmones con la brisa fresca, pronto un carruaje paso, y Candy lo abordo era sumamente conciente de que era seguida por alguien, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, pronto muy pronto ella y sus hermanas serian libres hubiera o no buenas noticias.

Muy pronto el coche se detuvo en Notre-Dame, con cuidado de no caer se apeo del carruaje, y le pago al conductor, sus pequeños pasos resonaron en el recinto cuando Candy se en camino hacia el altar, se arrodillo y comenzó a rezar, el hombre que la seguía en cuanto la vio hacer eso, salio de la iglesia, el solo hecho de pisar suelo sagrado le daba escalofríos, Candy sonrió siempre ocurría lo mismo.

Después de quince minutos de estar orando, Candy se levanto, y con la mirada busco a su cita.

_Monsieur_ Duval la esperaba escondido entre las sombras era un hombre mayor, y desde que su madre había muerto la había ayudado en todo lo que había podido, en cuanto la vio le sonrió, si el hubiera tenido una hija le hubiera gustado que se pareciera a ella, le tomo la mano y se la beso.

-_M__ademoiselle_ Britter, _bonjour_.

-_ Bonjour monsieur Duval._

-Tengo excelentes noticias para usted _Mademoisell._

-¡De verdad! Por favor dígamelas.

-Bueno al parecer su madre tenia un primo, así que legalmente el seria su Tutor, y no _Monsieur_ _Labat._

_MonsiuerDuval _se despidio después de trasmitirle los por menoresde su hallazgo dejando a Candy sola en la iglesia despues de esperar un tiempo prudente dio gracias a dios, el peso sobre sus hombros de repente se antojaba demasiado ligero, no es que le pesara ser la cabeza de su pequeña familia solo se preguntaba por que a ella, suspiro se levanto del suelo frió de la enorme iglesia, amaba Paris era una ciudad hermosa, su madre y sus hermanas eran sumamente felices cuando la visitaban, les encantaban caminar por sus hermosas calles, de tienda en tienda, comprando todo lo que se les antojara¿Por que dios? -Quiso gritar, pero solo dejo escapar de sus pulmones el aire, se santiguo y emprendió de nuevo el camino a casa había tomado una decisión y mientras mas pronto la pusieran en marcha mas pronto volvería a dormir tranquila dando una ultima mirada al altar de Notre-Dame, se puso en marcha.

Candy se recogió las faldas y avanzó por la rué de la Lingerie. Cuando pasaba junto a la tapia del cementerio de los Saints-In-nocents después de pasar el puente de Notre-Dame que llevaba a la catedral, tuvo que detenerse y pegarse a la tapia para dejar paso a un carruaje ricamente adornado. Él solo ocupaba toda la angostura de la calle y Candy lo maldijo. El agua que salpicaba le había mojado los zapatos y había acabado de empaparla. Por un momento, se dejó llevar por la fatalidad y, muerta de cansancio y agotada por la tensión nerviosa, se apoyó pesadamente contra la piedra y cerró los ojos fatigados por el minucioso trabajo de aguja.

Nunca le habían gustado los cementerios, siempre le daban escalofríos -Los muertos son menos peligrosos que los vivos.- Se dijo Candy tratando de animarse. Éstos llevan aquí siglos.-Su mente rememoro las palabras que una vez su dulce madre le murmurará en uno de sus hermosos viajes.- _Se dice que son de los tiempos en que los romanos ocupaban las Galias, cuando París aún se llamaba Lutecia_. Seguramente era cierto, su madre siempre tenia razón cuando decía las cosas, con una nueva determinación camino por las mugrosas calles parisinas con los ecos de las campanas repicando de Notre-Dame pronto se encontró en la _rue_ de Rivoli donde vivía desde, que su madre había decidido quedarse a vivir en Paris hacia dos años ya y la cual se había convertido en su cárcel desde hacia seis largos y odiados meses, entrando por la puerta trasera cuidando de no ser descubierta, la enorme cocina estaba llena de olores, sus hermanas habían horneado pasteles y galletas, al parecer no había nadie, y todo marchaba como lo había planeado, durante todo el trayecto a su habitación la ansiedad la invadió, su corazón amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento, no fue hasta que se deslizo en su habitación, cuando comprendió que estaba relativamente a salvo.

-Has tardado más de lo habitual.

Candy soltó el aire que había sostenido durante tanto tiempo, el corsé le apretaba, tenia las piernas mojadas y frías, en suma se estaba congelando, pero ni aun así fue capas de no dedicarle una sonrisa a la persona de la habitación.

-Lo se pero esta vez si que a valido la pena Srita. Pony.

La anciana mujer la miro, de arriba abajo, escudriñando cada parte de su atuendo, debían ser noticias muy buenas, bueno al menos eso esperaba ella, por que cada vez que Candy salía sola por las calles de Paris regresaba con noticias muy buenas, aunque estas no lo fueran.

-Donde esta Annie y Josie.

-Están repasando sus lecciones.

-Genial ya no siguieron peleando.

-No ya sabes, que así como se odian se aman.-La Srita Pony observo a Candy mientras se quitaba la ropa mojada y se colocaba una bata de terciopelo verde.- ¿Y bien cuales son esas fabulosas noticias?-Justo Cuando iba a responder la puerta se abrió por suerte acababa de ajustarse la bata.

-_ ¡Monsieur_ _Labat!-_Exclamo al tiempo que se apretaba la bata con mas fuerza.-Que es lo que quiere.

-_Mon petit.-_Candy tenia que aceptarlo si no fuera un ser vil y repugnante, si fuera la primera vez que lo viera podría pasar por un verdadero caballero, pero ella lo conocía, conocía cada una de sus vilezas_.-Que tal estuvo tu paseo._

_-_Como siempre monsieur, la rutina nunca cambia, dígame que puedo hacer por usted

_-Cherrie.-Monsieur Labat_ recorrió la figura de Candy con descaro, para luego revisar la habitación y finalmente posar su mirada con desagrado en la Srita. Pony, se acerco como un gato asechando a su presa, lento arrastrando sus pasos, Candy se agarro fuerte al poste de la cama, sentía asco de solo mirarlo, sus dedos aferraron su barbilla moviéndola de un lado a otra, Candy estaba lista para volver a patearlo si la sabandija intentaba besarla de nuevo, por suerte para el la soltó.

-He venido a despedirme estaré fuera por un par de semanas, quizás meses.

-Buen viaje monsieur.

_-No_ _me preguntas a donde voy._

-supongo que usted me lo informara, no es así.

-_Cherrie me conoces demasiado bien…iré a América._

_-_¿América?

-_Oui, y cuando vuelva te convertiré en mi esposa_.

Cuando el infierno se congele pensó Candy, ni si quiera podía soportar las miradas lascivas que el le dirigía a su persona, como iba a poner en peligro a sus hermanas si ni siquiera le gustaba como el desgraciado observaba a la pequeña Josie.

-_Veo que te he dejado sin habla, no te preocupes cuando sea tu esposo lo menos en lo que vas a pensar será en hablar._

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral de Candy.

_-Piensa en mi Cherrie_.-Monsieur Labat intento tocar a Candy pero por suerte la Srita. Pony se interpuso en su camino.

-Vaya con dios_.-Monsieur Labat_ no disimulo el desagrado que la intromisión de la vieja le había causado, pero sabia muy bien cuando no había nada mas que hacer así que salio con paso rápido de la habitación.

-¡Viejo asqueroso!

- _Cherrie, cherrie, cherrie_ juro por dios que si vuelvo a escuchar la palabra Cherrie una vez mas, voy a terminar estrangulando a ese viejo rabo verde, mira que pretender casarse contigo.

-Vamos ya se fue, y estoy de demasiado buen humor para que su visita me agrie el resto del día, vamos Srita Pony pida que nos preparen el te a mis hermanas y a mi lo toaremos en el salón rosa, no tardare.

-Deben de ser excelentes noticias para no haber intentado sacarle los ojos al francés ese.

-Ho si, son las mejores del mundo.

-Muy bien date prisa iré a ver que Annie y Josie no se estén sacando los ojos.

Candy rió ante su comentario le hubiera gustado decir, sacarse los ojos ellas dos por dios Srita. Pony esta usted hablando de las distinguidas Sritas. Britter, y ellas han sido educadas para ser unas verdaderas damas, pero la Srita. Pony se hubiera reído de ella en sus narices, si bien Annie y Josie eran dos niñas bien educadas desde la muerte de su madre el carácter de ambas había cambiado todo a tribuido a la perdida de su madre.

-¿Y bien que te dijo _monsieur Duval_?-Pregunto Annie bastante impaciente, para disimularlo.

-Esperemos a la Srita. Pony después de todo estas noticias también le atañen a ella.

-¡Por dios Candy habla ya!- Por suerte justo en ese momento la Srita. Pony entro en la habitación con una bandeja de pastelillos.

-Lamento la demora.

-No importa.-Annie le tendió una tasa de te a ella.

-Bueno como saben esta mañana me vi con _monsieur Duval _y al parecer no será necesario que regresemos a América.

-Me alegro tanto, a pesar de que ya no te gusta Paris a mi me encanta Candy, me alegra tanto poder quedarnos aquí.

-Bueno querida Annie, lamentablemente no podremos quedarnos.

-Entonces que noticias tan buenas pueden ser si no nos podremos quedar en la ciudad más hermosa del mundo.

-¡Ho cállate ya Annie! si no la dejas hablar como rayos vamos a saber lo que _Monsieur_ _Labat _le ha dicho a nuestra hermana.-Annie solo le gruño como respuesta a la pequeña Josie.

-¡Josie! Que clase de vocabulario es ese.

-Lo siento.

-Bueno ya olvídenlo y presten atención.- todas asistieron con la cabeza.-_Monsieur_ _Labat_ a encontrado un primo de nuestra madre en Inglaterra, así que en cuanto _Monsieur_ _Labat, _se embarque a América nosotros nos marchamos a Inglaterra.

-¿Pero crees que ese pariente de nuestra madre pueda con _Monsieur_ _Labat?, _el pudo fácilmente quedarse con nuestra custodia.

-Bueno Annie eso fue, por que era el socio mayoritario, de nuestra madre y no sabíamos de la existencia de el primo de nuestra madre, además el es una persona sumamente poderosa.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto una no muy crédula Josie.

-¿Y quien nuestro maravilloso pariente? –Pregunto Annie.

-Se llama Richard Grandchester Duque de Grandchester.

-¡Por dios santo desciendo de la realeza!-Grito Annie.

-Ahora ya nadie la va a aguantar.-dijo Josie mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Soy pariente de la realeza de ahora en adelante tendrán que llamarme Lady Britter.

-En realidad solo te llamaran Srita. Britter.

-¡Ho Josie¿Por que eres tan aguafiestas?

-Solo soy realista, alguien a parte de Candy debe de mantenerse en la tierra y no en la luna como tu.

-E..eres irritante.

-Y tu una gran boba.

-Basta ya niñas, no es momento de estar peleando.

-Lo siento.-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eso significa que no tendremos que disfrazarnos de mari machos para poder escapar?-Pregunto una esperanzada Annie.

-Así es _Monsieur_ _Labat _esta haciendo los arreglos necesarios para que podamos viajar a Inglaterra dentro de dos días, solo llevaremos lo necesario.

-Mientras no me cortes mi cabello, puedo prescindir de todo mi equipaje.

-Solo lo dices por que crees que al llegar te recompensaran con un nuevo ajuar, y aun creo que a tu cabello no le aria ningún mal visitar al peluquero.-Annie estaba a punto de replicar pero Candy se le adelanto.

-Ni lo digas Annie, ahora mismo quiero que hagan las maletas por que en la primera oportunidad nos vamos de esta casa.

Las hermanas de Candy salieron del salón rosa, dejándola sola con la Srita. Pony, Candy miraba por la ventana a la gente pasar y podía ver en la cera de enfrente a uno de los hombres que se encargaban de vigilar la casa, por suerte para ella había aprendido lo que el dinero es capas de hacer y dentro de poco iba a poder demostrar, lo fácil que se podían comprar las lealtades con algo de dinero.

-¿Que pasa Candy te noto preocupada?

Candy se giro para poder ver a los ojos a la Srita. Pony, tomo asiento frente a ella, su cara siempre había estado presente durante cada una de las etapas de su vida, sin la presencia de ella tal vez hace mucho tiempo se hubiera derrumbado.

-Lo estoy.-Suspiro y le dedico una sonrisa.-No se que es lo que vamos a encontrar en Inglaterra, ni si quiera se por que me estoy arriesgando a ir en busca de ayuda a un desconocido.

-Es tu pariente.

-Eso parece, mi madre nunca hablo de su pasado, tengo miedo que no nos quiera recibir, pero si es necesario suplicare.

-Tal vez deberíamos volver al plan original y regresar a América, tu madre tenía muchos amigos.

-_ Monsieur_ _Duval _era amigo de nuestra madre, ella confiaba en el, nunca sospecho sus asquerosas intenciones.

-Y que te hace pensar que tu recién encontrado pariente no tendrá malas intenciones.

-Nada.

-No sabes nada de el.

-Solo se que al menos el no intentara casarse conmigo, ya lo esta y tiene una hija de mi edad así que supongo que tendrá algo de respetabilidad.

-Eso espero, si no creeme que nada me de tendrá de ponerlo en su lugar por muy Duque que sea.

-No se preocupe Srta. Pony gracias a dios yo no soy tan confiada como mi madre.

-Tu madre era la persona mas buena del mundo no veía malicia en la gente.

-Tal vez pero eso ahora ya no importa, mi madre no quiso volver a América, no quiso volver a Inglaterra, a veces me pregunto si no huiría de algo.

-Que cosas dices, tu madre nunca escaparía de nada.

-Tienes razón es solo que en los últimos días tenia miedo de salir a la calle sentía que la asechaban.

-Solo estaba preocupada por ti y tus hermanas.

-Tienes razón ahora yo soy la paranoica, si mi madre nos trajo a Paris fue por que Annie y yo queríamos estudiar aquí.

-Y si no volvió a Inglaterra tal vez fue por que era muy feliz en América con tu padre.

-Tiene razón Srita. Pony que haríamos sin usted, bueno será mejor que nos demos prisa a empacar todo lo que llevaremos, que Annie y Josie se quiten el luto no quiero que llamen la atención en la calle.

-Muy bien.

-Debemos estar listas, _Monsieur_ _Labat_ mandara un cochero por nosotras en cuanto este todo listo para partir, ahí que hablar con la servidumbre, en el ultimo momento, solamente el ama de llaves y su familia se quedara en la casa, a ellos llámelos han sido leales a la familia y ahí que recompensarlos por ello.

-Muy bien así lo are.

La casa ubicad en la_ rue de Rivoli _bullo en actividad durante casi dos días, aunque Annie había dicho que renunciaría gustosa a su enorme guardarropa no se atrevió ni si quiera a dejar en el olvido un simple pañuelo, consideraba cada una de sus prendas fabulosas, y lo ultimo en la moda, en cambio la pequeña Josie en vez de cargar sus baúles con sus vestidos solo cargo lo indispensable, pero no se olvido de ninguna de sus muñecas, su madre cada año le elaboraba una hermosa muñeca, y si las dejaba era como abandonar un pedazo de ella, mientras Candy se dedico a juntar cada uno de los recursos que tenia en esa casa, las joyas de la familia, cuando Annie fuera presentada en sociedad a ella le correspondería como segunda hija lucir una hermosa gargantilla, aretes y pulsera con diamantes y zafiros, que fue la que su madre lucio cuando se caso con su padre mientras que a Josie diamantes y rubíes y a Candy por ser la primogénita un collar con diamantes y una enorme esmeralda en forma de corazón por ser la primogénita, se encargo de esconder dentro de una muñeca que cada una tendría la obligación de cuidar la herencia de su madre.

_Monsieur Labat _hizo llegar una nota a Candy informándole que el barco partiría al amanecer hacia Inglaterra, con el corazón retumbando a mil por hora se cargaron los carruajes con el equipaje, y justo cuando estaban a punto de partir un hombre acompañado de sus compinches intento impedírselo.

-Por favor permítanos marchar.

-Lo siento pero no podemos perder nuestro empleo.

-Esto cubre sus gastos durante mas de un año.-Candy le entrego un morral lleno de distintos tipos de joyas.-Si no es que mas, es todo lo que tengo, y si no me dejan marchar llamare a la policía, y los acusare de robo y no habrá nadie que los salve de pasarse una temporada en prisión así que ustedes eligen.

Policía, joyas, dinero, robo no eran una combinación muy buena así que mejor la dejaron ir, por supuesto quedándose con las joyas.

La gente se arremolinaba en el puerto para despedir a sus seres queridos, todos con caras tristes, gritándose promesas de que pronto se reunirían, miradas llenas de nostalgia, besos y abrazos de despedida, todo el mundo lamentaba el tener que marcharse, toso menos una persona, bueno en realidad cinco, Terry miraba con asco el muelle al que había llegado hacia seis largos y miserables meses, esa tierra era el lugar mas inmundo que el jamás hubiera tenido que pisar en su vida y daba gracias a dios poder marcharse y no regresar jamás.

El cigarro se consumía en sus dedos a cada calada que le daba mientras no dejaba de dedicarle una mirada de desprecio a cada uno de los miserables que se despedían de sus seres queridos, por que rayos permaneció tanto tiempo en ese maldito país, una sonrisa llena de cinismo apareció en su cara, por que las putas mas grandes estaban ahí, por suerte para el podía controlar su lívido y ahora se encontraba en el barco que lo llevaría de nuevo a su bien amada y odiada patria, su mirada se poso en un par de mocosas en pujándose la una a la otra y otra despidiéndose de un viejo caballero, seguramente era su hija, si como no, tal vez era su amante que se veía en la pena de salir huyendo del país por que todo el mundo era inmoral y el lo sabia a la perfección, después de todo el era la persona mas inmoral que existía en la tierra y si aun no lo era, lo seria muy pronto, sonrió de nuevo a cierta Duquesa le saldrían canas verdes de lo mucho que iba a rabiar, se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su camarote, después de todo la vida aun no era tan condenadamente mala si aun podía fregar a su querida madre.

-Candy lamento no haber podido localizar a el Duque al parecer se fue a su villa en escocia, mi socio consiguió la dirección, tal vez deberías esperar hasta que lo localicemos, y hablemos con el personalmente.

-Ni hablar, si tengo que ir a buscarlo hasta el mismísimo infierno ahí voy pero yo no me vuelvo a tras por nada, ni por nadie, encárguese de mandar un telegrama anunciando nuestra llegada a Edimburgo.

-Creo que es inútil pelear contigo.

-Así es, por favor monsieur _Labat_ tome nota de la cara de nuestro amigo en común, me encantaría estar presente cuando se entere pero seria tentar al diablo

-¡Gracias a dios! Aun tienes algo de prudencia en esa cabecita tú ya, cuídate y cualquier cosa no dudes en pedirme ayuda.

-Gracias monsieur, nunca olvidare todo lo que hizo por nosotras.

Candy abordo el barco, y junto con sus hermanas dijeron adiós a Paris y a una parte de su vida.

-Candy, esta noche habrá un baile para celebrar el fin del año, podemos ir.- Pregunto Annie cruzando los dedos.

-Lo siento Annie, pero aun estamos de luto.

-Pero Candy tal vez nunca se repita la oportunidad de asistir a una fiesta en alta mar como esta.

-Lo siento Annie será para la próxima.

-La verdad es que no lo sientes, Candy as cambiado antes no hubieras dudado en asistir.

-¡Annie! Por favor entiéndeme.-Candy se intento acercar a Annie pero ella la rechazo.

-Déjame, mejor me voy a dormir.- Se dejo caer en su cama boca abajo y fingió estar llorando, Candy se sintió mal y salio de la habitación hacia la suya.

Cuando Anne oyó que la puerta se cerraba se levanto de la cama.

-No que estabas llorando.-Pregunto Josie.

-¿Llorar yo? No puedo permitirme que mis ojos se hinchen teniendo una fiesta a la que asistir.

-¿En serio¿Srta. Britter dígame como piensa salirse con la suya? En este preciso momento le voy a contar todo a Candy.-Pero antes de que Josie lograra llegar a la puerta Annie se planto delante de ella, con las manos en la espalda.

-A donde crees que vas, desde cuando te as convertido en una soplona.

-No soy ninguna soplona, solo soy comunicativa, además es peligroso lo que quieres hacer.

-Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado.

-¿Y como piensas evitarlo¿Qué me vas a amarrar, amordazar o que?

-Claro que no, la única salvaje aquí eres tú.

-Déjame salir o…

-¿o que? Mira no tengo tiempo para tus dramas, ayúdame a vestir.

-Ahora si que te as vuelto loca.

-Claro que no, me debes dos favores y los estoy cobrando ahora, serás mi doncella y te quedaras callada, no le dirás a nadie de mi salida.

-Sabia que me saldría caro jugar contigo.

-Vamos no te quejes, tienes palabra ¿o no?

-Por supuesto que tengo palabra, seré tu Doncella y no te acusare con Candy de que te vas al baile y estamos a mano ok.

-Ok.

Candy intentaba concentrarse en su libro, llevaba leyendo el miso párrafo desde hacia media hora se sentía culpable, tal vez debió haber permitido a sus hermanas ir al baile, las palabras de Anne revoloteaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, si había cambiado todo el mundo cambia, pero aun así no la había dejado de molestar el comentario de Annie, se levanto de su silla y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, mareando a la Srita. Pony.

-Deberías de ir al baile no creo que a tu madre le molestara que tus hermanas y tu se divirtieran un rato.

-Usted cree, se supone que estamos de luto.

-El luto se lleva en el corazón.

-Esta bien Srita. Pony les avisare para que se comiencen a arreglar.

-Annie estará muy feliz.

-Eso no lo dude.

Cuando Candy entro en la habitación Josie casi se ahoga con el agua que estaba tomando, Candy busco a Annie sin encontrarla, cuando la encontrara la castigaría de por vida.

-¿Donde esta Annie?

-Se fue al baile.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-Annie me lo prohibió.

Candy camino hacia la puerta , esa mocosa se las pagaría, antes de salir de la habitación Josie la llamo.

-Candy.- Ella paro en seco mientras sostenía con su mano el pomo de la puerta.-Estoy castigada.- Candy asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Una semana?

-¡Un mes! - y salio dando un portazo a la habitación.

Candy entro echa una furia a su camarote, para tomar su abrigo, su bufanda y sus guantes, la Srita. Pony solo la observaba hasta que vio que se marchaba.

-Adonde vas.

-A buscar a Annie y cuando la encuentre…aun no se que voy a hacer con ella, pero créame que lamentara haberse ido sin mi permiso.

-Ho vamos no es para tanto.

-Srita Pony de que lado esta.

-Del tu yo por supuesto pero Annie dudo que pensara que hacía algo malo.

-No importa lo que pensara, ahora me voy a buscarla, espero no tardar.

-Candy.

-Si

-No puedes ir vestida así.

Candy examinó su aspecto si bien no lucia tan mal tampoco lucia muy bien, con un suspiro de resignación se comenzó a quitar el abrigo para ponerse el vestido blanco que la Srita. Pony ya tenia listo. Media hora mas tarde le habrían la puerta del enorme salón, que estaba a todo lo que daba, su plan de entrar tomar a su hermana de la oreja de ser necesario y salir de inmediato estaba tomando otros matices, por que para empezar no lograba ver a Annie por ningún lado.

Retiraron su abrigo y solo se quedo con una chalina color de rosa para cubrirse los hombros, fue rodeada por muchos jóvenes ansiosos de bailar con ella, que rápidamente le acercaban bocadillos, copas de champaña, incluso comenzaba a pasársela genial, al parecer Annie no estaba por ninguna parte del salón, tal vez era hora de volverse a su habitación, y así lo hubiera hecho si una pareja no hubiera entrado de tomar el aire en cubierta.

Candy, se despidió con cortesía de sus acompañantes y salio a cubierta, Tardó un momento hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a la semi oscuridad sus pasos sonaban, la bruma no le permitía ver muy bien, justo cuando iba a regresar su chalina salio volando de sus hombros corrió tras ella hasta alcanzarla, cuando la recogió del suelo al levantar la mirada la bruma casi había desapareció, sus ojos se toparon con la espalda de un hombre, su imagen le recordó a alguien, pero solo fue por un segundo, aquel hombre estaba a unos diez pasos de distancia. Tenía las manos cruzadas a la espalda y la morena cabeza ligeramente inclinada mientras contemplaba fijamente la noche. Candy sintió que las piernas no le respondían.

-Quien anda ahí.

Quiso ocultar su presencia pero el ruido de sus pisadas había revelado su presencia. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, el extraño giró en redondo justo cuando ella terminaba de levantarse.

Sus grandes ojos de color verde se cruzaron con los del hombre, de un azul zafiro algo atormentados. Candy parpadeó y se sujetó las faldas para poderse mantener de pie. Sintió la aceleración de los latidos del corazón con una especie de temor y de prevención.-Estas llorando.

El soltó una carcajada.-Y el corazón de Candy fue tomado prisionero.

Él habló primero.

-En que estas pensando pequeña pecosa.

-¿Pecosa yo?- Candy apenas podía hablar, estaba sombrada con ese hombre.

-Lamento mucho tener que decírtelo pequeña pero, realmente eres muy pecosa.

-Eso a mi no me importa me gustan mucho las pecas.

-Entiendo por eso las coleccionas.

-Si y últimamente estaba pensando como conseguir mas.

-Que bien

-¿Estas celoso por que no tienes ninguna peca verdad?.

-Terry la inspeccionó detenidamente, desde el pelo rubio hasta los pies. Y aunque Candy siempre se había vanagloriado de su capacidad para mantenerse serena cualquiera que fueran las circunstancias, en la mirada de aquel hombre había una perspicacia que le hizo sentirse incómoda.

Y también estarás orgullosa de tu naricita.

-¡Claro que si!.-Ese hombre la estaba sacando de sus casillas, por suerte para el Annie se acercaba.

-¿Candy eres tu?.-Annie se acercaba a ellos y Terry se despidió de ella.

-Adiós pecosa.

-Grosero.-Si Annie no hubiera llegado con ella seguro hubiera gritado un insulto más feo.

-Candy estas bien, Josie me dijo que habías venido a buscarme como tardabas demasiado vine a buscarte.-Candy volteo a ver a su hermana.

-Todo esto es tú culpa.

-Te hizo algo malo ese caballero.

-Un burro se merece ser llamado caballero en lugar de ese tipo.

-Ho Candy se atrevido a propasarse contigo.- Candy se puso roja.-Podemos buscar al capitán para que lo castigue.-Candy se apresuro a aclarar todo antes de crear un mal entendido.

-Ho no, no se propaso conmigo ni nada por el estilo.

-No y por que estas tan enojada entonces.

-Annie no preguntes y vamos mejor al camarote.

-Esta bien Candy.- Ambas caminaron hasta sus camarotes y antes de que Anne se metiera en su habitación Candy la llamo.

-Si

-Casi lo olvido estas castigada.

-Ya sabía que no me podría librar ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Aun no lo se a Josie la castigue por un mes así que supongo que a ti mínimo te toca el doble.

-¿El doble?

-Bueno lo pensare, descansa y feliz año nuevo.

-Es verdad es otro año y es la primera vez que no la pasamos juntas.

Candy entro en su habitación, aunque estaba cansada no podía dormirse, siempre que cerraba los ojos veía al extraño llorando y riendo y recordaba que la había llamado pecosa, tomo el espejo y se examino la cara, si tenia pecas pero era normal y su nariz era preciosa, aventó el espejo aun lado desterró de su mente al extraño, un nuevo año había comenzado y una nueva vida la estaba esperando.

Continuara…

* * *

Si esa es mi intención aunque a veces lo duden, el principal motivo por que no he podido avanzar, es por ciertas circunstancias que han afectado a mi familia nada grave para nosotros pero si me ha puesto a pensar y recordar cosas que acontecieron a mi familia hace un tiempo ya, además de mantenerme bastante ocupada y simplemente no he podido hacerlas aun lado y continuar, pero prometo que tratare dedicarle el mayor tiempo a esto que me encanta leer y escribir¿que les pareció el capitulo les gusto?, mil gracias por sus mensajes siempre es bueno saber que no ando tan perdida, bueno que tengan una hermosa semana y nos leemos pronto Soledad. 


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo

Capitulo.-3

La niebla cubría el puerto apenas y eran visibles las luces ahora entendía por que su madre no había regresado nunca a estas tierras, eran lúgubres solo esperaba que solo fuera debido el invierno, por que si no de seguro sus hermanas y ella enfermarían de melancolía.

-No es hermoso.-Suspiro Josie mientras abría los brazos para saludar a su nueva patria.

-Solo por que nuestro tío es un Duque, me agrada, yo preferiría estar en la toscana, dicen que el clima siempre es excelente en cualquier época del año.

-Pues yo sinceramente preferiría ver la estatua de la libertad en vez de toda esa niebla, pero ni modo que le vamos a hacer, niñas será mejor que se cubran bien no quiero que se vayan a resfriar.

-Si Señorita. Pony, respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo mientras se ajustaban sus atuendos.

La niebla comenzaba a disiparse justo cuando Candy bajaba del barco, levanto la falda de su vestido lo menos que quería era enredarse y terminar besando el suelo enconara de su voluntad, viendo bien la ciudad no era tan lúgubre sin tanta niebla encima, incluso era hermosa, a pesar de los tonos grises que imperaban en ella después de todo estaban en pleno invierno y si estuviera en cualquier otro lugar tal vez los colores fueran los mismos debidos a la estación en la que se encontraban, eso le dio ánimos a su corazón de que tal vez su futuro no era tan gris como el color del paisaje.

La Señorita. Pony pronto se encargo de arreglar todo para poder partir del puerto, consiguió un carruaje y pronto todo quedo listo, cuando Candy subía al carruaje sintió que alguien la observaba, voltio la mirada buscando de donde provenía el peso y sus ojos se toparon con los de el, durante un segundo que pareció eterno sus miradas quedaron atrapadas, hasta que el le hizo una reverencia burlona, y Candy tuvo que mirarlo con desprecio para no demostrar cuanto la perturbaba, el enorme carruaje comenzó a avanzar dejando a tras el puerto.

Londres era hermoso sus ojos admiraron la ciudad a su mente llego el recuerdo de su madre y sus hermanas la primera vez que habían visitado Paris, era la misma alegría que sintió al conocer una ciudad tan hermosa, el trayecto no se le hizo pesado cuando llegaron al Strand, el carruaje se detuvo enfrente del hotel Savoy, pronto se registraron y fueron llevadas a su suite.

-Lo que falta de nuestro equipaje llegara esta tarde.-El botones asintió.- Necesitare los servicios de una doncella, y que un mensajero venga de inmediato.

-Yo puedo hacerme cargo de llegar el mensaje personalmente, Señorita.-Candy asintió y se encamino al escritorio a escribir una nota al socio de _monsieur Duval._

-Aquí tiene necesito que espere la respuesta.- El botones asintió, y leyó el nombre del destinatario al momento que fruncía el seño.

-Ocurre algo.-Pregunto Candy, el chico asintió y comenzó a hablar.

-Lo que ocurre Señorita. Es que el Sr. Montague se encuentra hospedado a tan solo tres puertas de aquí.

-¿Pero como ha dicho?

-Al parecer al Sr. Montague le están reparando la casa y lleva tres días aquí.

-¿Bueno siendo así, me podría indicar cual es su habitación me urge hablar con el?-El chico asintió con la cabeza.

-Esta en la habitación 205.

-Muy bien al mal paso darle prisa.- Candy se volvió hacia la Señorita. Pony.-No Tardo.

-Espere no puede ir para haya, no es correcto.-Pero Candy hizo oídos sordos al pobre muchacho que iba detrás de ella, al igual que a la señorita. Pony que había salido junto con ellos.

La habitación 205 estaba enfrente de ella y estaba entre abierta así que Candy sin pensarlo dos veces se precipito a su interior la luz se colaba por el enorme ventanal asiendo imposible identificar a la persona sentada en el enorme escritorio delante de el.

-¿Sr. Jhon Montague?.-Pregunto Candy bastante insegura.-Perdón que me entrometa en sus aposentos de esta manera pero e urge hablar con usted…-Intento mirar al hombre sentado en el escritorio pero la luz no le dejaba ver bien sus rasgos.

-Lo siento pero no soy el Sr. Montague.

-¡Pero esta es su habitación! ¿No es así?- El hombre se levanto y fue cuando pudo reconocerlo. ¡Tu! ¿Pero que haces aquí? ¿Acaso me estas acosando?

Terry no pudo evitar reírse, e intento ponerse serio al hablar de nuevo.

-Yo podría de sir lo mismo de ti.-Camino hacia ella y comenzó a examinarla.-Después de todo tu eres la que vino a mi no yo.

-Si no eres el Sr.Montague, que haces aquí, tal vez seas un ladrón o algo así, después de todo esta no es tu habitación.

Ahora si Terry comenzó a reír.

-No le veo el chiste, Sr.

-Yo si, justo estaba pensando lo mismo de ti…bueno en realidad otras cosas.

-¿Qué cosa?- Candy miro a Terry de modo desafiante, mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura, mientras Terry meditaba su respuesta.- ¡Ande no se quede callado, estoy esperando!

-Bueno me preguntaba, que asía una dama en busca de un hombre…Tal vez yo le podría servir para lo miso.

Candy abrió grandemente los ojos, al igual que sus dos acompañantes.

-Si será idiota, pero como se atreve a insinuar qu... que… ¿exactamente que es lo que insinúa Sr.?

-Nada en realidad madame, ¿Qué es lo que usted piensa?

Candy le iba a contestar pero entonces la Señorita. Pony le oprimo el brazo y voltio a verla para negar con la cabeza, Terry la vio y decidió que era el momento de retirarse. Camino hacia la puerta y al pasar junto a Candy la recorrió con la mirada y le dijo en voz baja, para que solo ella pudiera escuchar.

-_Un gusto verte de nuevo pecosa.-_Candy se quedo sin habla, mientras lo veía hacer una reverencia a los demás en señal de despedida. Se quedo ahí parada sin saber que hacer ni que decir hasta que el botones la saco de su estado.

-Señorita parece que el Sr. Montague ya no esta aquí.

-No me diga.- Candy salio de la habitación a toda prisa rogando a dios no toparse de nuevo con Terry.

Entro a su habitación y se dejo caer de una manera poco femenina en el sillón mas próximo aun estaba consternada por lo ocurrido.

-Si no fueras tan impaciente esto no habría ocurrido.-Candy miro con rencor a la Señorita. Pony, por recordarle que ella era la única responsable de todo.-Vamos no me mires así por tener razón.-Candy gruño al menos eso fue lo que miss Pony entendió.-Candy esos no son modos de de hablar de una señorita como tu.-Candy soltó un suspiro antes de responder.

-Digo que tiene razón, siempre la tiene…pero solo por esta vez me hubiera encantado que no pasara nada por no hacer las cosas como se deben.

-No te preocupes ahora se harán e mandado al chico con tu encargo.

-Solo espero que el abogado nos reciba esta tarde, me urge terminar con esto.

-¿Dónde conociste a ese hombre Candy?

-En el barco el muy…-

-Nada de insultos por favor.

-Lo siento, pero lo odio.

-Tu odiando a alguien eso si que es nuevo, además lo acabas de conocer ¿Te hizo algo malo? ¿Por que si lo hizo…?

-No me hizo nada, solo hirió mi orgullo me llamo pecosa.

La señorita Pony sonrió.

-Y no solo eso insulto mi nariz.-Candy se levanto del sillón para ir a pararse frente a un gran espejo a observarse, mientras se tocaba la cara y observaba su perfil desde distintos ángulos.

-Puede que tenga algunas pecas, pero son muy pocas, ¿no es así señorita Pony?

-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo ya casi te desaparecen.-Candy frunció el seño.

-Pero haberse metido con mi nariz, es imperdonable, todo mundo admira mi nariz.

-No todo el mundo querida.

-El no cuenta, es un….

-¡Candy!

-Lo se, lo se, será mejor que vea como están mis hermanas, tal vez deberíamos ir a recorrer la ciudad o algo así.

-Olvídate de eso, es peligroso.

-Esta bien señorita Pony, tiene razón ya habrá tiempo para ello.

Terry se acerco a la ventana, Londres no había cambiado nada en esos seis meses, todo seguía igual, aspiro el sabor de su cigarro mientras intentaba retenerlo, hasta que al fin salio la exhalación de humo, se voltio a ver a su asistente que terminaba de supervisar que todo estuviera en su lugar.

-Jeffries, encárgate de investigar si mi padre esta en la ciudad.

-Si My lord, lo haré enseguida.

-Se muy discreto Jeffries no quiero que la bruja se entere.

-No tenga cuidado como siempre seré muy cuidadoso.

-A las once envía un carruaje a recogerme. Esta noche vistare a unos viejos amigos.

-Muy bien.- Jeffries salio a cumplir con sus labores mientras Terry cerraba las cortinas para sumirse en la oscuridad.

Candy había recibido respuesta del Sr. Montague, citándola en sus oficinas y en compañía de la señorita. Pony se había marchado a verlo, las oficinas del abogado eran grandes por lo que se veía era un hombre de mucho éxito, Candy esperaba encontrarse con un hombre como monsieur Duval, pero el Sr. Montague, era todo lo opuesto a lo que ella se imagino, para empezar era demasiado joven, ella no le calculaba mas de treinta años y era endiabladamente apuesto, aunque observándolo bien no era tan guapo como el idiota del barco, Candy se reprendió por pensar en ese tipo tan desagradable, además de que el Sr. Montague era tan amable a diferencia del otro.

-Tengo todo listo para que viajen a Escocia, el Duque cada año en estas fechas pasa una temporada.

-¿Cree que no tengamos problemas con nuestra llegada inesperada.

-No lo creo el Duque es muy generoso y teniendo una hija no dudo que las tome bajo su tutela.

-¿Eso espero?

-Muy bien arreglos lo de su viaje.

Terry se despertó con el tiempo justo para comenzar a arreglarse y comer algo antes de marcharse, y cuando el carruaje llego a recogerlo, su asistente le dio la información que buscaba, su padre había adelantado su viaje a Escocia este año, la duquesa se encontraba en Bath, intentando calmar sus nervios en las aguas termales, así que con toda la confianza del mundo se marcho a divertirse a la ciudad, el club al que pertenecía, esa noche estaba lleno, todo mundo lo saludaba y le daba la bienvenida mientras se dirigía al salón privado donde esperaba encontrar a su amigo.

Terry entro en el salón mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada a sus ocupantes asta que su mirada dio con la persona buscada Lord Mattew Twombley, estaba sentado en la mesa del rincón totalmente distraído, bebiendo y fumando, que cuando Terry se acerco a el apenas y le presto atención.

-De haber sabido que te olvidarías de los amigos jamás me hubiera ido.-Matt. Levanto la vista de su copa y se levanto de un brinco de su asiento.

-¡Grandchester! Creí que nunca volverías a Londres y esta ciudad están aburrida sin ti.

-Bueno me alegro que alguien sintiera mi ausencia.

-Por lo que veo no te fue muy bien en el continente.

-Nunca debí haber ido, eso tenlo por seguro.

-Pudo ser peor.

-Ya lo creo.-Terry se sentó enfrente de el y se sirvió una copa.

-¿tan mal han estado las cosas aquí?

-En lo que se refiere a mi si, tengo que encontrar una esposa.

-No hablas en serio.

-Me temo que si, al menos mi padre si lo hace la ultima vez que lo vi me dijo: -_Tú serás la causa de mi muerte_ -dado que esa frase lapidaria es, por lo general, el final de cualquier conversación con mi padre, no le preste demasiada atención y por supuesto sin olvidar la mas importante de todas.- Matt hizo una pequeña pausa para darle mas dramatismo a sus palabras.- _Por el amor de Dios, búscate una esposa y deja de irritar a la gente importante._

-No puede ser. -Susurró Terry, horrorizado.-Supongo que lo habrás mandado a freír espárragos.

-Esa fue mi primera intención por supuesto pero el viejo tenía una última observación que hacer.

-¿Ha siii?-Terry tomo un trago de su copa preparándose para escuchar lo siguiente.

-_A menos que te cases no volverás a ver un solo chelín más del patrimonio de la familia._

-Lamento que no puedas hincarle los dientes al dinero de tu padre, si quieres te puedo proporcionar un trabajo.

En ese punto Matt, puso los ojos horrorizados.

-Si que tú visita al continente te ha afectado, ¿trabajar yo?

-Entiendo.

-No entiendes.-Matt se apresuro a corregir los pensamientos de Terry.- te agradezco tu ofrecimiento, pero he decidió que si tengo que trabajar pues lo are en los bienes que algún día heredare.

-Vaya veo que as madurado.

-¡Claro que no! Es solo que por que comer solo un pedazo de torta si tengo un pastel para mi solo.

-Me lo imaginaba, espero que no dejes a tus futuros hijos en la ruina antes de haber nacido.- dijo Terry bastante divertido.

-No soy tan bueno como tu en los negocios, pero intentare dejar algo para las futuras generaciones.

-Es una lastima que de ahora en adelante tengas que dedicarte a los negocios.

-Y no olvides que a buscar esposa.

-¿Bromeas no?

-Claro que no, puesto que no me queda as opción que dejar que el laso del matrimonio me apriete, tendré que encontrar algo que valga la pena en la siguiente temporada.

-Te deseo suerte.-Terry lo palmeo en el hombro y después prendió un cigarrillo.- Te sugiero que consigas una que no tenga madre no hay nada peor que una madre metiche.

-Tal vez tu también deberías de comenzar a buscar una esposa.- Terry lo miro como si de pronto le hubieran brotado dos cabezas.-Después de todo tienes el deber de procrear un heredero para el titulo.

-Lo se.-Su cara se ilumino con una sonrisa perversa, la cual Matt conocía demasiado bien, después de todo siempre era precedida por algo que aria rabear a la Duquesa hasta no mas poder.-Me casare cuando todo mundo de por sentado que no habrá herederos de mi parte para heredar el titulo, no sabes como gozare cuando la Duquesa crea que su hijo heredara, por supuesto que lo haré con la persona que pueda traer mas mancha que gloria al glorioso nombre de los Grandchester, esa será mi mayor venganza contra la bruja esa que dice ser mi madre, ¿Tal vez una actriz o algo así?-Matt al igual que algunos de sus compañeros sabían la verdad de su origen y sabían cuanto el y la actual Duquesa se odiaban.-Mientras disfrutare de mi soltería.

-¿Te quedaras en Londres?

-Sabes que no, solo estoy de paso…mañana me marcho, deberías venir conmigo a Escocia te aria bien.

-No lo creo, se te olvida que debo buscar una esposa.

-Cierto.

-Cuando regreses te enseñare a mis candidatas.

-Como quieras.

-Jugamos hoy me siento con suerte, tal vez y te gane.

-Siempre puedes intentarlo.

Esa noche a pesar de que Matt intento ganarle la suerte de Terry no se despego de el ni un solo minuto, al final ambos terminaron totalmente borrachos.

El tren anunciaba su partida, Candy estaba sentada en su compartimiento mientras veía por la ventana como el tren comenzaba a avanzar dejando atrás la estación y finalmente la ciudad estaba nerviosa y demasiado ansiosa por llegar a Edimburgo, la noche anterior apenas y había podido dormir algo, había estado mirando por la ventana, meditando acerca de su vida y de su futuro, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un carruaje del cual bajo un hombre que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, gracias a ello se dio cuenta de la hora e intento descansar, así que se permitió ser arrullada por el ruido del tren al avanzar.

-¡¡_Próxima estación Edimburgo!!_.

El grito anunciando la llegada a la ciudad la despertó, Anne y Josie estaban terminando de acomodar sus cosas.

-Date prisa Candy ya hemos llegado a la estación.

-Ya estoy casi lista.

Media hora después.

-Como se supone que llegaremos a la villa.

-Caminando, señorita.

-¡Que!, a cuanto estamos de distancia.

-Como a unas dos horas.

-¡Dos horas!! Candy yo no quiero caminar.

-¿Y la ciudad a cuanto queda?-El encargado de la estación se rasco la barbilla.- Por favor no me diga que a dos horas también.

-Claro que no.

-Y bien. ¿A cuanto queda?

-A hora y media, pero si va para allá no es seguro que consiga quien las lleve ya es tarde y la mayoría debió dirigirse al baile.

-Gracias Sr. Caminaremos a la villa y enviaremos a alguien por nuestras cosas.

-Muy bien Señorita, yo cuidare de sus cosas.

-Eso espero.

La primer hora las cuatro la hicieron contentas, a pesar de estar en invierno no asía frió, al contrario ese día estuvo especialmente calido, y pedazos del camino, estaban cubiertos de lodo, pero aun así la vista era maravillosa, Anne, Josie y la señorita. Pony iban un poco rezagadas y apartadas del camino, Candy iba un poco adelante en la orilla de este cuando de repente escucho un ruido, estaba contenta les hizo una señal a sus hermanas para que se dieran prisa, mientras ella intentaba hacerle señales al cochero el cual la ignoro por completo pero si la salpico de lodo del camino, aparte de que la mando al suelo al tratar de esquivar el lodo.

Mientras en el carruaje un caballero viajaba cómodo y bastante limpio.

-Peter que fue eso.

-Nada My Lord, vagabundos pidiendo limosna de seguro.

-Ya me parecía algo así, date prisa ya quiero llegar a casa.

-Ya estamos muy cerca.

Candy trataba de limpiarse el lodo de la cara y trataba de controlar su coraje, mientras Josie y Anne reían de su desgracia.

-Candy estas bien.-Pregunto la señorita pony tratando de ayudarla a levantarse.

-Lo estaré en cuanto le ponga las manos al dueño de ese carruaje.

-Vamos seguro ya ni lo vuelves a ver.

-¡Hay señorita Pony luzco horrible!

-No estas tan mal.

-¡Parezco una pordiosera! ¿No es así Anne, Josie?

-Solo un poco.-respondió Josie tratando de ya no reírse.

-Si se te mira de cerca Candy cualquiera se daría cuenta que eres una dama no una pordiosera.-Respondió Anne.

-Gracias solo espero que nuestro tío no este ciego y pueda ver a la dama que soy y no a la pordiosera.- ¿Que clase de personas no se paran a auxiliar a alguien en el camino?¡Juro por dios que si me los vuelvo a topar…!

-Vamos, será mejor que nos demos prisa antes de que el frió comience a sentirse de nuevo y te nos enfermes.

Terry llego a la villa después de unos minutos y en cuanto los sirvientes supieron de su llegada, corrieron a recibirlos, en esa casa todo mundo lo apreciaba y lo quería, en especial la madre de el pequeño Marck el hijo de la cocinera y el si a alguien apreciaba era a esa mujer y a su hijo al que consideraba su hermano, su padre en cuanto se entero salio a recibirlo.

-Terry.- Richard Grandchester si había a alguien que amara mas que a su vida esa persona era su primogénito, y durante su ausencia lo había extrañado tanto pero el mejor que nadie sabia que a veces para seguir adelante uno tiene que hacerle frente al pasado.-Que bueno que as vuelto que tal te fue en tu viaje.

-Bien pero no me interesa hablar de ello padre.-Terry miro a su padre parecía que no lo había visto en diez largos años.-As estado enfermo.

-No solo te e extrañado, pero ahora que estas aquí todo volverá a estar bien hijo.

-Vamos padre entremos la temperatura comenzara a bajar en cualquier momento.

La entrada a la villa era hermosa, rodeada de árboles y estaba frente a un hermoso lago, la sola vista les quito el cansancio a las cuatro y a Candy hasta se le olvido, que estaba totalmente mugrosa, cuando tocaron a la puerta un mayordomo las atendió mientras las analizaba de pies a cabeza, solo por las miradas de total desaprobación que el hombre le dirigía, Candy recordó que su aspecto ese día no era el mejor de su vida.

-Muy bien señorita. Avisare a su excelencia de su llegada mientras síganme por aquí.

Candy y su pequeña comitiva siguieron al mayordomo a un pequeño salón para esperar a ser recibidas.

Lord Richard Grandchester fruncía el ceño mientras leía los papeles que su mayordomo le había llevado.

-Ocurre algo malo Padre.

-No, no para nada es algo muy bueno…aunque preferiría saber que mi prima estaba viva por ahí, feliz.

-No entiendo nada.

-Mi prima Elizabeth.

-No se de quien me hablas.

-Claro eras muy pequeño cuando se caso y se marcho a América, pero la querías mucho y ella a ti…murió hace seis meses y sus hijas no cuentan más que con nosotros, somos su única familia.

-Parientes pobres a la Duquesa le van a encantar.

-Ho Terry, realmente no son pobres y si lo fueran no importa, las voy a recibir, Burton, tráelas acá de inmediato.-El mayordomo inclino la cabeza y procedió a buscarlas al tiempo que Terry se paraba de su silla.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿No quieres conocer a tus primas?

-No y puesto que piensas hacerlas huéspedes permanentes supongo que podré verlas en cualquier otro momento padre, por lo cual me retiro a descansar, el viaje fue agotador te veré después.

-Esta bien lo puedes hacer durante la cena.-Dado que no era una sugerencia si no mas bien una orden Terry inclino la cabeza.

-Hasta el rato padre.

Terry en vez de dirigirse a su habitación a descansar como había dicho se marcho a las cocinas de la villa, para entregar a Marck y a su madre los regalos que les había traído de Paris, las cocinas estaban igual que siempre, y seguían oliendo a lo miso a tartas recién hechas se acerco a la Sra. Mary la encargada de las cocinas y la abrazo al tiempo que la elevaba de los suelos.

-Bájame mocoso malcriado.

-Que vocabulario, si la Duquesa te llega a escuchar te pone de patitas en la calle.

-Ya quiero ver que lo intente esa vieja bruja.

-Creo que la vieja bruja sabe cuando tiene una partida perdida, contigo.

-Déjame estoy tan enojada contigo.

-¿Pero por que? Mi conducta se puede decir que a sido intachable.

-Intachable, cree que no se que te fuiste a Paris para andar de libertino.-Terry se puso rígido, pero era Mary y a ella le permitía cualquier cosa era la única persona que de verdad lo conocía, y que lo amaba sin exigirle nada a cambio.

-Sabes que para ser la oveja negra de la familia tengo que mantener cierta reputación.-Terry le guiñó el ojo.-Pero ya estoy en casa y me comportare, ¿Dónde esta Marck?

-Sabes que las noticias corren muy rápido y en cuanto se entero que habían llegado visitas fue a intentar verlas de primera mano.

-Me voy a poner celoso a mi ni siquiera me saludo.

-¿Pero en cuanto te vio vino a decírmelo?

-Solo por eso esta perdonado, esta vez si que se escondió bien no lo he visto al salir del despacho.

-Me alegro, sabes yo conocía ala madre de las muchachas era un ángel, y tu la querías mucho.

-Eso ya me lo dijo mi padre.

-Pobrecita, la gente fue muy mala con ella y con su esposo solo por que el no era un aristócrata.

-Así que era pobre, tal vez sus hijas solo son unas oportunistas.-Mary le dio con una cuchara en la cabeza.-Auch eso dolió.

-Te lo tienes merecido, jovencito, no sabes nada de esas pobres criaturas y ya las estas juzgando.

-Muy bien no emitiré mi juicio hasta no haberlas conocido, contenta.- Mary solo asintió.-Cuéntame mas de sus padres.

-Realmente no se mucho, lady Elizabeth era joven y muy bella, espero que sus hijas sean como ella…como decía era una de las jóvenes mas bellas que esa temporada produjo Londres, su destino debió haber sido casarse con un Duque o por lo menos un Conde, pero ella se enamoro de un comerciante Americano y se fugo con el.

-Vaya escándalo.

-Sus padre jamás la perdonaron y a ella muy poco debió importarle por que al año de casada se fue a América con su esposo y nunca volvimos a saber de ella, es una lastima que muriera.

-Si una verdadera lastima.

El Duque miraba a las tres jovencitas de arriba abajo buscando algo familiar en ellas, tenia que admitirlo las tres eran sumamente hermosas, no le extrañaba que su antiguo tutor hubiera querido a rastrar a la mayor al altar, seria fácil conseguirles maridos, al fin sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña Josie, ella era un retrato en miniatura de su prima.

-Lamento la perdida de su madre.

-Gracias…

-Tío Richard, llámenme así, tu eres.

-Candy la mayor, ella es Annie y la mas pequeña es Josie es la que mas se parece a mama.

-Lo se es casi idéntica a ella, lamento que su madre no mantuviera contacto conmigo.

-No era usted.

-Bueno eso ahora ya no importa, ahora que están aquí espero que se sientan como en su propia casa, pasaremos aquí una temporada y luego iremos a Londres supongo que deberemos arreglar lo de tu presentación en sociedad esta primavera.

-Ho no será necesario tío.

-Ya lo creo que si ¿Cuántos años tienes Candy?

-17 en Mayo cumplo 18.

-Justo lo que imaginaba, es necesaria tu presentación en sociedad no queremos que piensen que tratamos de ocultarte por algún defecto.

-¿Pero por que pensarían algo así?

-Por que el chisme es lo que los motiva a la sociedad, ¿y no queremos que hablen por que si verdad?, y menos si eso puede afectar a tus hermanas en el futuro.

-Ahora se por que mi madre no tuvo deseos de regresar a este país.

-Hablando de tu madre encargare a mis abogados que se encarguen de investigar lo de su herencia.

-Gracias tío, es mas de lo que esperábamos.

-Ni hablar para que es la familia, y ahora será mejor que tomen un baño y descansen un rato antes de la cena, su equipaje no deberá tardar en llegar.

Las habitaciones que el Duque les asigno eran preciosas y también se encargo de que cada una tuviera una doncella para ayudarlas con su arreglo, Candy se miro en el espejo y aun tenia en algunas partes manchas de lodo, así que se alegro que su tío, no le diera importancia a su aspecto, ni a las circunstancias con las que habían llegado a su vida, tomo su baño con gusto y luego tomo una pequeña siesta estaba tan cansada.

A la hora de la cena sus hermanas pasaron por ella, la señorita Pony les dio ánimos antes de verlas bajar por las enormes escaleras, Anne y Josie caminaban delante de ella, podían oír las voces y las risas que escapaban de los labios de los ocupantes del comedor, el mayordomo les abrió las puertas.

Lord Richard se puso de pie al igual que Terry para darles la bienvenida.

-Buenas noches tío, las tres lo saludaron para posar su mirada en el desconocido para una y no tan desconocido para otras.

-_Tú la pequeña pecosa del barco._

_-Tú el grandísimo idiota del barco._

Lord Richard Grandchester, ajeno a la repentina hostilidad que crepitaba en el ambiente, siguió:

-Terry, aún no te he presentado a tus jóvenes primas acaban de llegar de Paris, que coincidencia tu también acabas de llegar del continente. Permítanme ella es la mayor de las tres.-Lord Richard tomo la mano de Candy.- Te presento a la señorita Candy White Elizabeth Britter.

-Candy, este es mi hijo Terrence Grandchester.-Finalizó el Duque con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras depositaba la mano de Candy en la de Terry.

Él se movió un poco hasta que le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-My Lord... -Lo saludó con el corazón desbocado al tiempo que ejecutaba una torpe reverencia.

-Señorita... Britter.

La observó desconcertado. Su sedoso cabello brillaba a la luz de las velas con un encantador e intenso matiz rubio dorado; lo había intentado recoger en un elegante moño que acentuaba la firme línea de su mentón y el grácil arco de ese blanco cuello.

Su absorta mirada se dio un festín con la gran extensión de piel sedosa que el amplio escote de su vestido dejaba a la vista en un tentador despliegue de curvas femeninas.

La muchacha tenía un cuerpo bonito, pensó con admiración a medida que ella se alejaba. Precioso más bien, con unas curvas voluptuosas listas para caer en su experta seducción.

Inclinó levemente la cabeza para seguir sosteniéndole la mirada cuando se aparto por completo de su lado para ser presentado a las otra dos jovencitas las cuales estaba seguro cuando tuvieran la edad de la mayor seguro serian igual de lindas y seductoras como la pequeña pecosa.

A pesar de que a Terry no le agradaba con vivir con tanta gente, la cena para el fue aun así bastante placentera y no dejaba de mirar fijamente a Candy de vez en cuando, mientras escuchaba atento a la pequeña Josie, de las tres ella ya le había brindado su confianza absoluta, mientras que Annie se comportaba tan tímidamente que temía que si le dirigía completamente su atención seguramente se desmayaría de la impresión, mientras Candy trataba de ignorarlo lo mas que podía y eso lo divertía como hacia mucho tiempo algo no lo hacia.

Terry estaba decidido su estancia en Escocia iba a ser muy placentera si la pecosita se enojaba tan fácilmente como recordaba, la haría rabiar, y mas por que desde la ultima media hora todo mundo estaba fascinado con las anécdotas de sus viajes por el mundo y ella fingía que no le interesaba lo mas mínimo, que el le era indiferente y eso merecía una lección que el gustoso le iba a dar.

-Creo que Terry estará encantado de llevarlas a montar con el.

-Claro padre para mi será un verdadero placer mostrarles la propiedad y sus alrededores.

-Gracias Terry, hace tanto que no montamos a caballo, a pesar de que nos encantan.

-¿En serio Josie?

-Claro nuestra madre era una excelente creadora de caballos pura sangre Candy, en cuanto tenga una gran propiedad aquí en Londres piensa traer los caballos que tenemos en América.

-No sabía que te gustaban los caballos tanto para crearlos.

-Se que no es nada femenino, pero mi madre desde pequeña me enseño a diferenciar a un buen caballo de uno no tan bueno.

-Bueno mañana montaremos temprano, y espero que no les encuentres peros a las cuadras de mi padre.

-No lo creo.

Apenas estaba amaneciendo cuando los tres salieron a un galope ligero cada uno montado en un hermoso caballo, Candy no dejaba de admirar el paisaje nevado, Escocia eran sumamente hermosa, cuando llegaron al lago la vista la sorprendió su superficie brillaba, el hielo comenzaba a reflejar los rayos del sol.

-Es una lastima que Annie se perdiera esto.-Comento Candy señalando la magnifica vista del lago.

-¿Por qué no vino?, tal vez debimos venir mas tarde.-Josie se rió.-¿Qué están gracioso señorita.-Nada, Annie no vino por que la intimidas un poco, no por la hora.

-Que bueno que a ustedes dos no lo hago.

-A Candy nadie la podría intimidar y tu eres tan lindo que dudo que alguien a parte de Annie se intimide con tu presencia.-Candy escuchaba a Josie, mientras fruncía el seño que no la intimidaba, su hermanita no tenia ni idea, solo que cuando estaba en su presencia tenia muy poco tiempo de analizar como la hacia sentir.

-Ya lo veremos.

-Terry podemos correr un poco.

-No es peligroso, cuando conozcas el camino, podrás hacerlo no querrás que el caballo te tumbe como un costal de papas verdad.

-Ho no una vez ocurrió y es demasiado doloroso.

-¿Cuándo paso eso?

-Hace mucho tiempo, y por nada del mundo me gustaría repetir la experiencia.

-Genial, vengan descansaremos aquí un rato y luego volveremos a casa a tomar un suculento desayuno.

Terry bajo de su caballo y ayudo a Josie a descender de su montura, por que Candy de un salto se las arreglo ella sola, mientras el atendía a su caballo Josie y Candy hicieron lo mismo con los suyos.

-Teodora es preciosa.- Dijo Candy acercándose a darle un terrón de azúcar en la boca.-Estoy segura que sus crías serán preciosas, siempre que el padre valga la pena.

-No tendrás a alguien en mente verdad.

-No.

-Creí que tenias caballos de cría en América.-Candy observo a Josie alejarse bastante de ellos dos antes de contestar.-No se que es lo que aun conservo allá.

-Entiendo.-Terry se le quedo mirando, evaluándola, listo para atacar a la primer provocación, al igual que ella al parecer ninguno de los dos había olvidado sus desavenencias de sus primeros encuentros.

-_¡Candy!_-El grito de Josie los distrajo.-Que ocurre Josie.- Candy llego jadeando a su lado, y Terry iba pisándole los talones.

-Nada solo que creí que te encantaría ver eso. Dijo señalando a un enorme árbol que formaban parte del bosque.-Es precioso.

-Lo se, cuando le cuente a Annie se morirá de envidia.

-Recuerda que esta mal ser mezquina.

-Muy bien yo no diré nada de lo que vi. Al menos que me pregunte, de acuerdo. Pero aun así se morirá de envidia. Ya debe estarse arrepintiendo por no haber venido

-No se ni por que e molesto con ustedes dos a veces creo que son una causa perdida.

-No puedo creer que tu les digas a tu hermanas como deben comportarse.-Dijo Terry a sus espaldas, Candy se voltio y le clavo una mirada que en cualquier lado reconocerían como _cállate o atente a las consecuencias_ por lo cual Terry no hizo ningún comentario mas al respecto.

-Creo que ya hemos tardado demasiado señoritas, ya es hora de volver a casa.- Las dos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Al regresar al lugar donde los caballos se encontraban amarrados Candy se llevo una sorpresa.

-¡No puede ser mi caballo se ha ido!

-Debí suponer que aun tenia esa maña de morder las riendas, no le gusta estar amarrado.

-Josie tendré que montar contigo.

-Pero mi caballo es muy pequeño para llevarnos a las dos y tú últimamente estas más gordas.

-¡Josie! Esas cosas no se dicen además de que es una mentira.-Terry escuchaba bastante atento la platica de las dos.

-Yo misma oí cuando tú y la señorita Pony decían que algunos de tus vestidos ya no te quedaban de las caderas y de los pechos.

-¡Josie cállate ya¡

-Pero es la verdad.

-Por favor hermanita estas cosas no se hablan frente a los hombres.

-Ho, entiendo.- ambas voltearon a ver a Terry, Candy quiso golpearlo el idiota le estaba observando los pechos.

-Ahora como se supone que volveré a la casa.

-Puedes venir conmigo Teodora es fuerte te aguantara.

-¿A caso insinúas que estoy gorda?

-Jamás seria tan osado.

-Que bien por que no vivirías para contarlo, vamos a casa.

-Cuando usted diga _mademoiselle._

Candy montaba totalmente rígida delante de Terry, por ningún motivo quería que su cuerpo rozara con el de el, mientras el tampoco la estaba pasando muy bien, la pequeña Josie se había adelantado bastante, pero aun estaba en su capo de visión.

Cuando pasaron muy cerca de un árbol una rama baja estuvo a punto de golpear a Candy, pero Terry maniobro para evitarlo siendo el, el que sufriera el impacto.

Cuando llegaron el mozo de cuadra los estaba esperando, Candy le dio las gracias y entro corriendo a la casa, Terry corrió tras de ella por suerte Josie ya había subido a su propio cuarto, Terry llego antes que ella a la escalera deteniéndose a mitad de esta. Ella se detuvo a un paso, guardando una prudente distancia.

Muy a su pesar, Terry le dedicó una sonrisilla arrepentida que destilaba admiración. Ella lo miró con expresión temerosa, pero el rubor que le tiñó las mejillas fue casi del mismo tono que su bufanda. Cuando esos ojos azules lo recorrieron a su vez, oscureciéndose a medida que la observaban, sintió un excitante escalofrío.

Terry había deseado poder encontrarse a solas con ella desde el momento en que la vio atravesar las puertas del comedor acompañada de sus hermanas y mas desde que lo ignoro categóricamente, pero su deseo por estar a solas con ella se acrecentó por el deseo de darle una lección, pero de súbito no se trataba tanto de darle una lección sino de perseguir su propio deleite.

-Bueno.-Dijo ella, ocultando el brillo interesado de sus ojos tras sus largas pestañas.-Confío en que nos llevemos mejor ambos nuestro humor siempre a estado presente en todos nuestros encuentros, My Lord.

-Ahora sí que nos llevaremos muy bien.-Replicó él con un susurro aterciopelado.- Usted, mi querida señorita Britter, es el sol en medio de este frío y oscuro invierno.-Le cogió con delicadeza una mano y se la llevó a los labios, inclinando la cabeza para depositar un galante beso en sus nudillos.

-Ni lo intente.-Le advirtió ella en voz baja, y la amonestadora sonrisa que esbozó hizo que Terry sintiera su poder femenino con todos los sentidos.

Cuando le soltó la mano, ella se levantó primorosamente la falda de su vestido y comenzó a ascender por la escalera.

-¿Qué es lo que no debo intentar? -Quiso saber al tiempo que subía un par de escalones, mientras la hacia voltear para poder colocarse frente a ella.

El movimiento le permitió cerrarle el paso e hizo que quedaran a la misma altura, ya que la muchacha estaba dos escalones por encima. Colocó el pie en el escalón en el que ella se encontraba se acercó más. Lo bastante para besarla. O para que lo abofeteara. Candy no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas, sino que lo estudió con expresión escéptica.

-Mire.-Comenzó sin rodeos, tomando las riendas de la situación con un aire de autosuficiencia que le resultó de lo más adorable.-Parece que hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo desde que nos conocimos en el barco. Creo que lo más sensato sería decir que ambos actuamos mal, pero eso carece de importancia. Puesto que ninguno de los dos tiene la más mínima intención de pedir disculpas. ¿Ho me equivoco respecto a usted?

Terry clavó la mirada en sus labios mientras hablaba. -Creo que somos uno a en ese aspecto.

Ella se ruborizó por la sutil insinuación y fingió no entender el doble sentido de la expresión.

-Bien. Pues pongamos todo de nuestra parte para llevarnos bien durante el tiempo que tengamos que pasar bajo el mismo techo, ¿le parece? Después usted se apartará de mi camino y yo me apartaré del suyo.

-De eso nada.-Musitó él.

Candy lo fulminó con la mirada y procedió a pasar por su lado, con tanto aplomo como su pequeño y resistente cuerpo lo permitía, Candy sentía que era un pequeño barco en mitad de una tormenta en el Atlántico.

Los ojos de Terry relampaguearon hambrientos ante el desafío cuando ella pasó indignada por su lado. Sus amigos indus le habían enseñado que había ciertos animales salvajes de los que jamás se debía huir. La huida solo despertaba el instinto de caza del depredador.

Alguien debería habérselo advertido a Candy.

Con otro salto felino, aterrizó ágilmente delante de ella y se apoyó en el pasamanos con una agradable y seductora sonrisa.

-Da la casualidad de que tengo una proposición que hacerle, querida.

-Oh, estoy segura de que tiene un repertorio completo de proposiciones, My Lord.

-Hablo en serio. Escúcheme.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro hastiado, pero sus ojos centellearon al enfrentar su mirada juguetona. -Muy bien, lo escucho.

-Propongo una tregua.-Le dijo.- Admitiré que mis modales no fueron los mas apropiados, si usted admite que los suyos no son los de una dama, y por supuesto que es una pequeña pecosa. ¿Qué dice?

-Mmm... -Fingió estar indecisa mientras le sostenía la mirada-. Supongo que al menos deberíamos intentar llevarnos bien, ya que un enfrentamiento entre ambos durante mi estancia alteraría a su padre.

-Precisamente.

-Pero ¿aún corro el riesgo de que me sigas llamando pecosa, siendo que casi no tengo pecas? Terry esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

-Veo que últimamente no te as visto al espejo. Jamás diría algo que no fuera verdad, _chérie_

_-_No me digas_ chérie _no me gusta_. _

-Aunque es una lástima que me obligues a mostrar clemencia. Estoy seguro de que podría haber utilizado esa amenaza para arrancarle un montón de favores de lo más interesantes.

-No me cabe la menor duda. -Lo estudió un instante y levantó la mano hacia su mejilla para inspeccionarle el arañazo con conmiseración-. Su pobre rostro. Es culpa mía.-murmuró-. ¿Le duele mucho?

Por un instante fue incapaz de respirar, mucho menos de hablar, aturdido por esa caricia tan ligera como una pluma.

-No.-consiguió contestar con voz ronca. La inocencia de ella lo desarmaba y estaba a punto de ponérsele de rodillas para rogarle que lo amara. Pero el no buscaba el amor de nadie.

-Me alegro de que no fuera nada serio.

Se encogió por el abandono cuando ella apartó la mano y la bajó de nuevo a su costado, pero su cándida sonrisa estuvo a punto de acabar con él. Una sonrisa que dejaba a la vista las diminutas pecas que aun no desaparecían en sus sonrojadas mejillas y que iluminaba sus ojos verdes, Confiriéndoles el tono de los prados durante la primavera. Era incapaz de apartar la mirada. Era la sonrisa más generosa y radiante que había visto jamás, y también la más amable. Tuvo la extraña sensación de que se había adentrado en territorio desconocido mientras un millar de preguntas acerca de ella le estallaban en la cabeza, como si de fuegos artificiales en una noche de verano se tratara. ¿Quién era ese ángel? ¿De dónde había salido? De repente quiso averiguarlo todo sobre ella.

-Muy bien.-Accedió ella con jovialidad.-Acepto su tregua, lord Grandchester. Y ahora deberíamos apresurarnos. Dentro de poco se servirá el desayuno y por nada del mundo me gustaría llegar tarde My Lord.

-¿Me permite? -Le ofreció el brazo.

Ella sonrió de nuevo al tiempo que lo miraba con cautela y aceptaba su brazo. Terry le correspondió con una sonrisa arrebatadora de su propia cosecha a la par que absorbía la descarga de energía semejante a la de un rayo que provocó el contacto. Ella también pareció notarlo, ya que se apresuró a apartar la mirada con un encendido rubor en las mejillas. Intercambiaron otra mirada cauta aunque un tanto embobada, pero no cruzaron más palabra mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras y cada uno se dirigía a su recamara.

La melancolía, ese sentimiento exagerado, era un capricho muy poco habitual en un hombre como Richard que se deleitaba con sus excentricidades y con su habilidad para disfrutar de la vida a pesar de que esta no le sonriera demasiado. No obstante, con la mirada perdida en la enorme ventana y a la espera de que los demás se reunieran con el, Richard Grandchester tuvo la firme impresión de que su vida se estaba volviendo cada vez más vacía.

Y así era. Desde que sus hijos habían crecido las risas se habían escapado de ella. Eso era lo que mas sentía su vida había sido agradable por que contaba con la alegría de sus pequeños pero ahora cada uno se estaba forjando su destino, y el no estaba incluido en el, con los únicos dos con los que mas convivía eran su pequeña hija, Margaret y tal vez pronto se casaría y también ella lo apartaría, y solo le quedaría Terry.

Terry, no se había atrevido a preguntarle que era lo que había pasado en su viaje a Paris el sabia muy bien que Eleonor se encontraba viviendo ahí, la ultima vez que la había visto, Terry tenia diez años y ella lo había despreciado, no se había cansado de gritarle que era un desgraciado y nunca le perdonaría todas las lagrimas derramadas por su culpa, había jurado que se llevaría a su hijo, pero algo había pasado, nunca se presento de nuevo a reclamar la custodia de el.

Eleonor era la única mujer que había amado y estaba seguro que seria a la única que amaría en su vida, a veces echaba la vista atrás a su vida y creía estar orgulloso de cómo la había vivido.

Como heredero del ducado desde niño sabia que se esperaba de el, y estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su deber, hasta que la vio, sus ojos azules le atrajeron como dos imanes, era todo lo que un hombre podría desear, y no paro hasta hacerla su esposa, y se hubiera marchado con ella y desaparecido de la faz de la tierra si su padre no lo hubiera encontrado antes.

Pero a pesar de su perdida había llevado una vida alegre, sí, señor. Aunque se había casado de nuevo sin el mas mínimo entusiasmo, agradecía a dios haberlo compensado con otros tres hijos los cuales por suerte no habían ni heredado el carácter de su madre y gracias a dios ni el de su padre, ni el de el, estaba seguro que ellos jamás serian manipulados por nadie solo le preocupaba Margaret, seguramente ella tendría que luchar mas que los otros para lograr ser feliz debido a su madre.

Tenía una gran cantidad de recuerdos maravillosos y no se arrepentía de nada...Salvo de algo en concreto. Algo que entró en ese momento. Algo alto, moreno y arrebatador con su traje negro...Decidió hacer caso omiso del arete. Después de todo el en algún momento de su vida también había hecho cosas extra vagantes. El deslumbrante blanco de su sonrisa era tan encantador como siempre, pero el mejor que nadie sabia que su amado hijo estaba en un lugar inalcanzable, que llevaba encerrado en su interior demasiados años, oculto tras las enormes murallas del sufrimiento. Después de todo lo que había pasado el. No soportaba pensar que el quería vivir su vida completamente solo, que no tenia la mas mínima intención de formar su propia familia.

-Buenos días padre, ¿Descansaste bien?

-Buenos días Terry, que tal estuvo la cabalgata.-Terry se sentó en la mesa y respondió no dándole importancia al asunto.

- Etenido mejores, pero esta no estuvo mal.

A Richard no le sorprendió su respuesta, su hijo no le daba importancia a muchas cosas así que supuso que sus primas le daban igual. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa en cuanto Candy y sus primas llegaron, Terry no dejo de recorrer con la mirada a Candy, incluso la ayudo a sentarse mientras apenas y presto atención a las otras dos. Richard sonrió, encantado de ver que su nueva pupila podría ser lo que su hijo necesitaba.

¡Caramba! La jovencita era de lo más encantadora y cuando sonreía iluminaba el lugar donde se encontraba. La saludó con un gesto regio de la cabeza. Aunque le intrigaba verlos tratarse también después de la misteriosa charla que había escuchado en las escaleras apenas hacia unas horas.

Observó que formaban una pareja muy atractiva mientras Terry se acomodaba en su silla al lado de ella: Terry, piel bronceada y sofisticado; Candy, de piel blanca y dulce. Parecían tan cómodos juntos como si se conocieran de toda la vida. No tardó en verse rodeado por el brillante resplandor de su vitalidad. Aunque, tan perspicaz como siempre, se percató al instante de las sutiles miradas que se dirigían el uno al otro. Vaya, vaya, pensó. Esa sí que era una situación de lo más curiosa. Claro que, si separaba a pensarlo, había algo de lo más misterioso en la actitud de su hijo respecto a ella. Era un comportamiento muy peculiar, sobre todo para Terry.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de que Terry miraba a Candy con un brillo voraz en los ojos. En cuanto a Candy, correspondió a la mirada con una de sus tiernas sonrisas y un ligero rubor.

¡Válgame Dios!, pensó Richard. Solo fue una mirada fugaz, pero eso era todo lo que necesitaba, para darse cuenta que ahí había una posible pareja, tal vez y cuando la primavera llegara hasta una posible boda, suponiendo que el cabezota de su hijo no lo arruinara todo. El se encargaría que lo de ellos dos fuera por el camino correcto.

Recorrió la mesa y la pequeña Josie le guiño el ojo, mientras le lanzaba una mirada cómplice a Anne que intentaba ocultar su sonrisa detrás de la servilleta, vaya al menos el no era el único que lo había notado.

Bueno la tregua no podía durar demasiado.

-¡Lo mato! Tal vez podría alegar locura temporal o algo así.-Candy retorcía la bufanda que le estaba haciendo por su cumpleaños.

-No se ni por que te lo conté, debí suponer que te pondrías medio loca.-Dijo Josie mientras se metía un pedazo de pastel a la boca.-No estas de acuerdo Annie.

-¡Claro que no y no hables con la boca llena es desagradable, se te ve la comida!

-Solo lo dices por llevarme la contraria, pero Marck y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que la situación fue muy graciosa y Terry se rió mucho al saber que eras tú.

¡Joshepine Britter, tu mi hermana te as reído a mis espaldas con el enemigo!

-¿Qué enemigo, ya no entiendo nada?

-¡Claro que no eres medio tontita para entender a veces?-Dijo Anne tomando con delicadeza su taza de te.

-Claro soy medio menza por que, por desgracia tengo tus genes, y con alguien tan tonta como tu es obvio que algo se me pegara.

-Candy puedo golpearla, nos ha llamado tontas.

-Olvídate de eso creo que a veces Josie tiene razón.

Josie aplaudió, aunque de repente se detuvo para ver a sus hermanas.-No hablas enserio, verdad no creo que seamos tontas.

-Pues yo si, era más que obvio, quien era el dueño del carruaje que me baño, si sumas uno mas uno siempre salen dos.

-Si tú lo dices, lo olvidaras verdad.

-Lo intentare.

-_Eso es un no.-_Josie le susurro a Anne al oído, mientras Anne le respondía igual.-_Definitivo._

Candy se encontraba en la biblioteca, cuando Terry entro.

-Justo la persona que andaba buscando, Josie me dijo que estabas molesta y no entiendo el ¿Por qué?, que yo sepa aun no te e hecho nada, que amerite tu enojo.

Candy buscó su mirada cuando Terry empezó a hablar, pero, a medida que asimilaba el significado de la frase completa, sus ojos se abrían desmesurados.

-¿Cómo que no sabes el por que, te parece poco lo que me hiciste?

-¡Yo no te hice absolutamente nada!... ¿Pero si quieres le ponemos solución?...

Antes que sus mejillas se tiñeran una vez más de intenso carmesí, intentó salir corriendo, pero no con la suficiente velocidad. Terry corrió detrás de ella con pasos tan largos que en pocos segundos recorrieron la distancia que los separaba. Antes que Candy pudiera pensar siquiera en gritar, la volvió contra sí para estrecharla entre sus brazos y la besó.

En esos primeros instantes Candy no sintió otra cosa más que estupor, que luego se transformó en miedo por lo que Terry acababa de hacer y decir. No lograba tocar el suelo con los pies. El le tiraba de la base de la nuca, hacia atrás para que no pudiera oponerse a la exigencia de su boca. Candy trató de defenderse golpeándole los hombros y brazos, pero no logró alcanzar su pecho porque él la tenía abrazada con demasiada fuerza.

No le gustó lo que estaba haciéndole. Le lastimaba la boca. Estaba segura de que le quebraría una costilla con el brazo con el que la sostenía en el aire. Sentía que le arrancaba unos cuantos cabellos de la nuca no sólo por el modo en que el tiraba de su cabeza sino también por su propio forcejeo. Tampoco podía respirar, el instinto de conservación la obligó a inspirar un poco de aire por la nariz_. _Pero eso solucionó sólo una parte muy insignificante de sus problemas. Por consiguiente, siguió golpeando, empujando y tirándole del cabello, pero Terry parecía inmune, y seguía aprisionando la boca de Candy con la suya.

A Terry le llevó un tiempo darse cuenta de que Candy estaba forcejeando con él, de verdad, sin la menor dramatización, Fue una experiencia única, pero entonces también era la primera vez que perdía los estribos de tal manera que no alcanzaba a entender que su desenfrenada pasión no era correspondida. Finalmente, tomó conciencia de sus actos y miró a la víctima de su locura, No había lágrimas en aquellos inmensos ojos verdes, sino algo más que cautela, algo muy parecido al temor

Candy se limpio la boca con la manga de su vestido.-Niu, eso fue asqueroso.

-Terry la miro perplejo.-No se suponía que lo fuera, mis besos nunca causaron ese efecto en nadie.

-Pues My Lord no se como alguien puede encontrar algo agradable, en que lo babeen, aparte de que me jalo del cabello y casi me rompe las costillas.- Hacia mucho tiempo que Terry no se ponía rojo de vergüenza.

-Si no hablaras tanto esto jamás hubiera pasado es tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa? Solo eso me faltaba, ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que tengas los modales de un cerdo?

-Me estas tuteando ya sabia yo que, querías una relación mas cercana.-Terry comenzó a acercarse de nuevo.-Solo tienes que pedirlo pecosita.

-Atrás Satanás.-Terry comenzó a reírse.-Hablo en serio no te me acerques y menos para intentar eso tan asqueroso de nuevo.-Candy intento empujarlo con las manos.

-No te preocupes pecosita jamás volverá a ocurrir eso de nuevo.-Candy le sostuvo la mirada esperando que con eso se amedrentara pero no lo hizo solo hizo que el la tomara con firmeza de nuevo de la cintura.-No luches solo te lastimaras.-No lucharía, se mantendría indiferente a su abrazo, a su beso, aunque le estaba costando bastante trabajo, para empezar sus manos la acariciaban como si fuera sumamente delicada, haciendo que su cuerpo despertara al deseo, sus labios estaban cerrados y aunque había querido cerrar sus ojos simplemente no había podido.-Creo que aun no lo estoy haciendo muy bien. Candy cierra los ojos y déjate llevar, lo disfrutaras.-Ella meneo la cabeza aun lado en señal de negación, estaba decidida a no disfrutar nada o al menos a que el lo creyera, por que al mover su cara sus labios se rozaron con su lengua haciéndola sentir tan dulce y delicada.

Este beso era tan distinto al primero, el no reclamaba, daba y al hacerlo Candy se vio arrastrada por el deseo que habitaba en su cuerpo, sus manos pronto se deslizaron al cuello de Terry y como buena alumna decidió pedir mas, ahora su boca era la que exigía, la que exploraba, sus manos no permanecieron quietas en su cuello, se dio el lujo de recorrer su espalda e incluso situarlas en su trasero, sentir la masa de músculos firmes debajo de su mano era un placer erótico que jamás se había imaginado, tan metida estaba en sus exploraciones y el placer que Terry le estaba dando a su cuerpo que no se había dado cuenta, de las exploraciones de el a su cuerpo.

Cuando Candy comenzó a explorarlo Terry se sintió en el mismísimo cielo, nunca imagino que una de sus típicas pelas con la pecosa pudiera terminar así, y la verdad es que lo estaba disfrutando, sus besos comenzaron a bajar por su cuello, y con una habilidad innata en el ya había logrado desabrocharle los botones de el frente de ese horrible vestido que llevaba, el vestido comenzó a salirse de su lugar dejando entre ver su ropa interior, Terry metió la mato para explorar la dulce curvatura de su pecho y luego buscar su suave punta para que cuando la encontrara comenzar a masajearla, hasta ponerla inihesta lista para saborearla en su boca, cuando su boca comenzó a descender de su cuello Terry pudo sentir las manos de Candy presionándole las nalgas, para evitar que dejara de besarla.

Con el vestido totalmente abierto del frente el corsé totalmente desabrochado y sus pechos total y absolutamente expuestos a los deseos de Terry Candy no hacia otra cosa que suspirar, mientras sus manos se aportaban del firme trasero de el, la conciencia estuvo a punto de hacerse presente justo en ese momento, pero cualquier pensamiento coherente quedo hecho aun lado, cuando los dientes de Terry se apoderaron de su pezón y las sensaciones se hicieron mas intensas llevándola a la locura, sus manos se enterraron en su cabellera, sintiendo la suavidad y la sedosidad de su cabello en las yemas de sus dedos, mientras Terry saboreaba, besando , mordiendo, subcionando uno y otro pecho, mientras sus manos se perdían debajo de su falda, acariciando los muslos descubiertos y metiendo las manos entre los ligeros, a la vez que poco a poco subía, cada vez un poco mas, seguramente Candy no hubiera protestado si el la hubiera desnudado por completo en ese preciso momento, después de todo ni si quiera se había inmutado cuando sintió la presión de algo duro en su estomago, muy por el contrario solo había contribuido a excitarse mas, por suerte para ella no tuvo que investigar que hubiera pasado por que ruidos de pasos acercándose pusieron alerta a Terry, separándose de ella.

Candy se quedo desorientada cuando Terry suspendió sus caricias, pero pronto pudo recuperar algo de conciencia del lugar donde se encontraba y como estaba, cuando iba a hablar Terry le hizo señas de que guardara silencio, apenas y se atrevía a moverse, pero cuando Terry intento volver a besarla, la conciencia de sus actos y de sus consecuencias la golpeo como una cubeta de agua helada.

-¡Por dios que me ha hecho!-Terry enarco una ceja.

-Te recuerdo que estabas más que cooperativa.- Candy lo miro enojada mientras intentaba arreglar su aspecto.

-¡Eso ya lo se idiota!

-Nada de insultos pecosita, no al menos después de cómo me besabas por que se que te encantaron mis besos.

-Deja de llamarme pecosa y yo te dejo de llamar idiota, tengo que admitir que sus besos estuvieron aceptables, aunque como no los e comparado con nadie mas ¿no se si son buenos o no?

-No tienes que compararlos con nadie, para saber si ¿son buenos o no?, simplemente lo son.

-Vaya que tenemos aquí al hombre más arrogante de la tierra.

-Solo digo la verdad…si no me crees puedo dejártelo mas que claro.-Terry arrincono a Candy en la pared mientras le acariciaba con los nudillos de su mano, la mejilla y hay estaba de nuevo las sensaciones que el le despertaba cada vez que el la tocaba.

-Cre...creoo que.

-¿Qué es lo que crees Candy?- Terry le susurro al oído, Candy no podía pensar mucho cuando la tocaba.

-Creo que mejor voy a ver a mis hermanas.-Candy logro safarse de la prisión de Terry bajando por debajo de su brazo y corriendo prácticamente para poner la mayor distancia posible entre ella y Terry, cuando se alejaba logro escuchar que el le gritaba.

-Cobarde.-A lo que ella le respondió.

-Cobarde si…pero idiota nunca.

Terry no pudo evitar reírse por su último comentario.

Continuara….

Termine ¡Bravo! Si tengo que aplaudirme me las he visto negras para poder usar mi maquina, pero lo logre, bueno espero les guste, con mucho cariño, ¡Hay chicas mil gracias por sus comentarios! Me encanta abrir mi correo y encontrar mensajitos suyos, bueno tratare de moverme, para pronto tener otro capitulo, ya saben dudas, quejas, sugerencias, a mi correo .


	4. Chapter 4

soledadjuegos de amor

**Capitulo 4**

Candy subió de dos en dos los escalones de la enorme escalera, tenia que llegar rápido a su habitación antes de que alguien la viera en tan lamentable estado, su vestido estaba totalmente desarreglado y su aspecto no es que en otras ocasiones fuera mejor que el que presentaba en esos momentos, pero estaba segura que la culpa se reflejaría en su mirada.

¿Culpa de que? Ella no había hecho nada todo era culpa del idiota que tenia por primo desde que lo había visto en el barco no había hecho otra cosa que demostrarle que no tenia los mas mínimos modales y ahora esto.

Por suerte para ella nadie la vio correr como loca por la casa, hasta sus habitaciones se asomo a la ventana y lo pudo ver montando en su hermosa yegua Teodora, y por un momento olvido lo que había pasado hacia tan solo unos minutos, su mirada se perdió en la magnifica vista que ofrecían la yegua y su apuesto jinete, jamás había visto nada tan hermoso en su vida, hasta que el la miro y lanzo un beso al aire en dirección suya.

Candy se quedo pasmada de la impresión, y lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar la cortina y dar un paso atrás, creyendo poder evitar el efecto que el le producía, la impresión que en un principio sintió dio paso de nuevo a la ira al escuchar las carcajadas de Terry dirigidas a ella, retorciendo la falda de su vestido, no fue capaz de moverse hasta que pudo escuchar las pisadas de Teodora alejándose al galope de la casa.

El aire salio expulsado de sus pulmones formando un pequeño baho a su alrededor.

Su madre le había advertido de hombres como el, de ahora en adelante tendría que mantenerse lo mas lejos posible de el, no quería provocarlo, no quería saber nada, de nada aunque la curiosidad la matara, había jugado con fuego y se había quemado, así que ¿Por qué provocarlo? Ella mantendría su raya pintada y si pasaba algo no seria ella la quien lo provocara, no podía darse el lujo de cometer alguna tontería tenia dos hermanas en las que pensar, las cuales contaban con ella para cuidarlas y protegerlas.

Como había llegado a esto la verdad es que poco importaba el resultado era desastroso. Sobre todo para ella, no solo se había permitido que el la manoseará durante un breve y angustioso… pero sobre todo delicioso instante en el curso de su encuentro si no que Candy se había permitido explorar ese cuerpo tan magnifico. La culpa era de el, solo de el.

Creía que si lo repetía muchas veces tal vez su conciencia se lo creería y no la recriminaría por haberse mostrado tan activa…no era su culpa, no lo era, que culpa tenia ella de que el tuviera… esos brazos tan fuertes, ese pecho ancho y firme ante ella.

Había sido presa de una sensación de cálida vertiginosidad. El corazón le había latido con fuerza, aunque no de miedo, sino de pura excitación ante su proximidad. La fragancia limpia que desprendía Terry, un olor a ropa blanca, a almidón a sándalo y algo más que Candy no alcanzaba a definir pero que le resultaba tan agradable y embriagador, le había embotado los sentidos. El cuerpo de Terry emanaba un calor intoxicante que la había forzado a tocarlo tan descaradamente, él que la desquiciaba tan fácilmente, pero en ese momento no pudo hacer otra cosa que detenerse a absorber el calor que emanaba de el. Se había sentido total y absolutamente rodeada por él, por su dúctil fortaleza. Todo ello, sumado a la convincente expresión de su mirada, había logrado cautivarla mucho más que sus brazos.

Y el contacto de su piel… La suave caricia de los nudillos de Terry sobre su cara la había obligado a tensar las rodillas para no desmayarse. Y esa ultrajante sugerencia de querer demostrarle que sus besos eran únicos, tal vez lo eran… Una segunda oleada de calor la recorrió por entero…

-¿Candy donde te habías metido? Llevo buscándote un buen rato, bueno es obvio que no busque demasiado bien.-Josie había entrado a su habitación terminando de un golpe con todos sus pensamientos.

-He estado descansando un rato.-Candy aparto la mirada de los ojos interrogantes de su hermana, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que sin duda adornarían a sus mejillas. _"Gracias dios por recordarme que no debo ser tan…"_

-¿Te sientes mal?- Josie comenzó a palparle la frente.-Candy aparto la mano de su hermana de una manera bastante brusca.-¿Estas muy extraña?

-¡Claro que no!!!.-Aunque quiso decirlo lo más serena que pudo su voz salio como un pequeño grito.

Ahora si Josie comenzó a mirarla de forma extraña y eso solo hizo que sus nervios ya de por si alterados estallaran.- ¿Me vas a decir para que me estabas buscando o te vas a quedar mirándome como boba?

-¡No te miro como boba!- dijo Josie bastante indignada.- ¿Seguro que no me ocultas nada?... te comportas bastante rara… -Josie levanto los hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto después lo descubriría, después de todo siempre lo hacia.-En fin haya tu.

Candy estaba cruzada de brazos mientras los dedos de su mano derecha golpeaban en señal de frustración y desesperación a su brazo izquierdo mientras alzaba las cejas esperando que terminara la inspección de su hermana.

Josie corrió a la cama y se dejo caer en ella mientras cerraba los ojos y aspiraba el aroma a rosas que reinaba en el cuarto de Candy, con los ojos cerrados comenzó a hablarle a Candy, logrando que esta al fin se relajara e incluso se olvidara por un momento de Terry.

-¿Sabias que el tío Richard es uno de los hombres mas ricos de Europa?

-No.- Fue la seca respuesta de Candy.

Josie rodó a un costado de la cama mientras apoyaba su cara sobre su mejilla y sus ojos brillaban de entusiasmo.-Hoy e descubierto algo.

-¿Por que no me sorprenderá tanto?.- Josie no le dio importancia a las palabras de Candy, al contrario comenzó a dibujar círculos imaginarios en el cubrecama de Candy para prolongar su silencio y la curiosidad de Candy se despertara, solo que Candy ya la conocía demasiado bien, y en vez de seguirle el juego se sentó frente al espejo para intentar componer su aspecto, todavía tenia los labios algo hinchados y justo cuando iba a tocarlos.- … bruja.

Candy salto de la silla se había olvidado de su hermana. De que hablaba esa niña por el espejo le hecho una mirada a la diablilla que seguía como si nada.-¿Perdón?

Josie pareció súbitamente mas animada por que de un salto estaba parada justo de tras de Candy.

-¿Qué nuestra querida tía es una bruja?

-¿Qué tía?

-¿Candy no as escuchado nada de lo que te dije verdad? ¡Claro que no, si lo hubieras echo no estarías preguntándolo!!

-Creo que es obvio querida, ahora si me podrías decir que quieres decir.

-¡Ho! si por supuesto, sabes esta mañana baje a tomar un chocolate caliente a la cocina y ahí estaba Marck.

-¿Marck?

-El hijo de la cocinera.-dijo Josie como si su hermana fuera medio tonta por no recordar que Marck era el hijo de la cocinera.- ¿De verdad te sientes bien no as agarrado ni una palabra de esta conversación?

-Estoy bien solo algo distraída_."Abochornada, alterada, excitada.."_

-Si tu lo dices…aunque yo diría que bastante. Bueno como te decía Marck me lo contó, claro después de sonsacarlo durante un buen rato, esto al parecer es un gran secreto.

-Entonces como es que lo sabe Marck.

-Por que es un secreto a voces, tu me entiendes no.- dijo Josie guiñándole un ojo a su hermana e intentando demostrar que era una jovencita de gran mundo, mientras Candy asentía con la cabeza lo mejor era seguirle la corriente para que terminara pronto con su cotilleo.-Al parecer nuestra querida tía no quiere a Terry…Aunque en realidad ¿Cómo puede ser nuestra querida tía si aun no la conocemos?...¿No crees?...Aunque ahora que lo pienso dudo que algún día llegue a ser nuestra querida tía si es una bruja…

Bueno entre tanta palabrería ahí había una palabra que Candy si entendía bastante bien _**Terry**_.

-¿Y como llegaste a esa conclusión?

-Muy fácil querida, cuando le pregunte a Marck si nuestra tía iba a venir al cumpleaños de Terry, el pobre casi se atraganta con su chocolate, después el mismo me contó que el motivo por el cual Terry siempre esta en la villa para su cumpleaños. Es por que la Duquesa no soporta tenerlo cerca, y viceversa, por lo cual Terry prefiere venir a Escocia por que la duquesa no puede poner un pie en la propiedad desde que el cumplió dieciocho años.

-Bueno eso no quiere decir que sea una bruja.

-Claro que eso por si solo no dice nada…pero al parecer nuestra tía desde que Terry era pequeño sea dedicado a hacer su vida miserable, nunca a pasado mas de dos días bajo el mismo techo, cuando tenia ocho años lo mando a vivir a un internado y casi nunca lo visitaba, y no permite que conviva con sus hermanos y se a dedicado a pregonar que es la desgracia de la familia, por eso te digo que es una verdadera bruja, mama nunca nos hubiera enviado internas tan pequeñas, ni hubiera hecho nada de lo que nuestra tía hace.

Candy suspiro al igual que la pequeña Josie, pero a diferencia de ella ahora sabia por que era tan cínico, si a ella la hubieran enviado lejos de casa tan pequeña y apenas y pasara tiempo con su familia, tal vez ella seria una gran cínica, pero le hubiera gustado no saber esta parte de su vida ahora iba a necesitar mas fuerza de voluntad para poder mantenerlo a raya y sobre todo para no disculpar sus modales de..de...cer…tan poco caballerosos.

-¡Ho Candy! Tengo miedo, y si no nos quiere.-Candy miro a Josie y ella también tuvo miedo al futuro, estaban recién comenzando a acostumbrarse a sentirse segura que no le había pasado por la cabeza que su posición fuera tan inestable.-Si es capaz de tratar mal a su propio hijo, que será de nosotras unas completas extrañas, sabes muy bien que los parientes pobres nunca son recibidos por mucho tiempo.

-Nosotros no somos pobres.-Josie resoplo sobre un mechón de su cabello para apartarlo.

-No estamos nadando en la opulencia en este preciso momento.

-Tampoco nos moriríamos de hambre si nos echaran a la calle en este preciso momento, cariño.-Cany acaricio la mejilla de su hermana tratando de trasmitirle un poco de tranquilidad y confianza.- Tengo dinero suficiente para que vivamos cómodamente durante un largo tiempo.- Al ver en los ojos de Josie el miedo a lo desconocido termino agregando.-Muy, muy largo tiempo aun con los gustos de Anne.- Ante eso Josie no pudo evitar sonreír, para luego ponerse seria.

-Sabes que no me importaría al igual que a Anne ser pobre como una rata.-Intentando borrar de su mente la imagen del asqueroso animal, así como lo que significaba ser realmente pobre, termino por añadir.-Aunque preferiría categóricamente vivir mas cómodamente que la pobre rata…lo que realmente me preocupa es quien tendría nuestra tutela eso si me da miedo.

-A mi también.-Eso era lo que muchas veces le había quitado el sueño durante su viaje a Inglaterra, si su tío no se hacia cargo de ellas el solo hecho de pensar en retornar a Francia le helaba la sangre, al menos por ahora estaban seguras, al menos por ahora se dijo así misma.-Vamos deja de preocuparte y dime que tal quedo mi peinado.-Josie evaluó la obra nada favorecedora a sus ojos para Candy.-¿Qué tal quede?

-¿La verdad?

-Claro.

-Horrible.

-Perfecto, estoy lista _para la batalla o mas bien para la defensa_.-Josie se le quedo mirando a su hermana durante unos segundos preguntándose si no se había golpeado la cabeza.- Vamos que esperas tenemos que encontrar a Anne, aunque de seguro debe de estar en salón de música, tratando de afinar ese horrible piano.-Al ver que Josie seguía sin moverse, tomo su mano arrastrándola a la salida con ella.

***

Las notas salían disparadas una tras otra, tras otra del enorme piano, Anne tocaba con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la música en cada poro de su piel, sentada enfrente del enorme piano Anne dejaba de ser la niña tímida, mimada e incluso egoísta para solo ser Anne la mujer que amaba la música, la mujer que moriría si nunca mas volvía a tocar las frías teclas blancas y negras del piano, conteniendo el aliento llevo la melodía aun cresendo antes de que la melodía llegara a su final…Anne suspiro cada vez que tocaba era lo mismo la sensación de felicidad que la inundaba abarcaba todo , ella si moriría tocando…

Los aplausos interrumpieron sus pensamientos Anne levanto la vista hacia la puerta, apenándose por completo al ver a Terry con el cabello alborotado después de su cabalgata, en ese momento le hubiera encantado desaparecer, Terry la intimidaba demasiado, pero no pudo evitar dirigirle una modesta sonrisa, los nervios comenzaron a traicionarla al ver que el se acercaba a ella.

-Tocas precioso.

-Gracias, pero no soy yo es el piano es magnifico.-Terry le sonrió y una persona totalmente distinta se presento ante ella, el rostro duro fue remplazado por uno calido… mas humano.

-Precisamente por eso lo digo, esta cosa lleva años sin ser empleada.

-Tú no tocas…

-No.- Y por un instante el Terry de siempre volvió a surgir.-M_i madre lo hacia y desde que lo supe jamás volví a tocarlo.-_Su mente comenzó a revivir recuerdos que su corazón se esforzaba por enterrar, por olvidar, si tan solo…si tan solo pudiera borrarlos de su mente, tal vez y solo tal vez…podría arrancarlos de su corazón y no dolerían tanto.

Uno de sus tutores le había comenzado a enseñar a tocar el piano tan solo un año antes de que su abuelo muriera, en total y absoluto secreto ya que su excelencia tenia prohibido que la educación de Terry tuviera algo que ver con, las artes, y la música estaba incluida, una tarde mientras practicaba, su abuelo había regresado temprano, ese día tuvo un miedo terrible, su abuelo siempre le había infundido miedo pero ese día, su corazón se helo de temor, aun podía sentir el dolor en las manos, cuando su abuelo había cerrado de un golpe el piano sobre sus dedos, si hubiera puesto un poco mas de fuerza Terry estaba seguro que se los hubiera quebrado, a pesar del terrible dolor Terry no soltó ni una sola lagrima, sus hermosos ojos azules estaban vidriosos por el liquido contenido y mientras intentaba controlar el terrible dolor y las lagrimas, podía oír la voz de su abuelo como un cuchillo clavándose en su corazón.

_-Nunca, nunca debes volver a tocar, ella lo tocaba y solo por eso esta prohibido lo as comprendido Terrence, tu no serás como ella, no, no tu no lo serás._

Casi no recordaba que fue lo que paso después solo vagos recuerdos, y ese día se hubiera quedado en recuerdos de solo otro día desafortunado con el Duque, si no hubiera crecido y comprendido que "ella" era su madre y solo por eso el también odio la música pero sobre todo tocar.

-Espero que no te moleste, que yo lo haga.-La dulce voz de Anne lo devolvió a sus recuerdos no sin haberle dejado un horrible nudo en el estomago.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, con esta cosa…es tu yo.

-¡Ho! no yo no podría aceptarlo.-Anne negó con la cabeza.-Es demasiado además Candy jamás lo permitiría.

Al oír el nombre de Candy el mal humor de Terry se esfumo.

-Será nuestro secreto.

Terry le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, justo en ese momento Candy y Josie entraron en la sala, Candy frunció el seño Terry estaba medio recargado en el piano y Anne estaba sonrojada, Josie corrió junto a ellos.

-Terry volviste temprano de pasear a Teodora, que bien la mama de Marck preparo tartas de manzana con limón…dice que son tus favoritas.

Terry evaluó a Candy con la mirada tenía el cabello rubio y brillante recogido hacia atrás en un moño estirado y tan tentadora como siempre o mas.

-Lindo peinado…

-No tienes por que ser amable, todos sabemos que ese peinado es horrible al menos para Candy debería de traer su hermoso cabello suelto y no recogido en ese estirado y apretado moño la hace lucir…vieja.

-¿Vieja? -Terry no pudo evitar preguntar.

- Ho si ya sabes como de veintitantos.

-Entonces yo debo ser un anciano y mi padre un fósil.

Anne no pudo evitar reírse, mientras Candy y Terry la miraban a punto igual, de estallar en carcajadas.-Lo siento, no es apropiado de una dama este comportamiento, pero debes entender que para Josie cualquier persona mayor que ella son unos ancianos incluyéndome y eso que solo tengo dieciséis.

-No me refería a mi tío, y mucho menos a ti Terry solo a Candy luce más mayor de lo que es.

-No te preocupes Josie hay veces que en verdad me siento como un anciano, Anne por que no nos tocas algo hermoso.

Anne asintió y comenzó a tocar, Josie se sentó en un enorme sofá, y Candy para evitar que Terry se sentara a su lado tomo una hermosa silla para ella sola, y se dispuso a disfrutar las hermosas notas que Anne tocaba, al igual que Josie se permitió cerrar los ojos principalmente para ignorar a Terry, su cuerpo se relajo y comenzó a dejarse llevar por las notas, hasta que un escalofrió la recorrió por toda la espalda, el aliento de Terry tocaba la piel desnuda de su nuca, abrió los ojos y con su mano se tapo la boca para evitar que se escapara el jadeo provocado por esa nueva sensación en su piel.

-Cariño.-La voz de Terry sonaba tan suave y delicada susurrada tan cerca de su oído que disminuyó las notas del piano.-Solo tengo que decir que me alegra la elección de peinado.

-Que rayos haces.- Candy hablo en un susurro no quería llamar la atención de sus hermanas, mientras intentaba voltear para poder mirar a Terry que estaba ubicado detrás de la silla.

-Solo disfruto de la vista.- Le dijo mientras su lengua le acariciaba la piel, Candy casi se desmaya de la impresión.-Fabuloso.

Candy brinco de la silla hacia un sofá, Josie apenas y noto el cambio, mientras Terry sonría, mientras iba en busca de su presa, cuando se sentó junto a Candy sus piernas se tocaban ligeramente, mientras Candy sentía que esa pequeña caricia la derretía.

-Podrías mantener tu distancia…por favor.- Sus palabras lo hubieran convencido de no ser por que las dijo casi jadeando.

-Pecosita.-Dijo tomándole la mano, mientras sus dedos acariciaban la palma de ella para terminar enlazándolos no le quedó más remedio que relajar los dedos sobre la cálida superficie de la mano de él. El rubor la recorrió cuando su pulgar comenzó a acariciarla dando pequeños círculos sobre su piel.-Aunque me gustaría complacerte no veo como podría hacerlo…

-Muy fácil, si me vez entrar en una habitación, me ignoras educadamente por supuesto.

Terry quería reírse hacia mucho que no se divertía, más bien nunca había disfrutado tanto de una compañía.

-La educación ante todo.

-Claro es lo que hacen los caballeros, en especial los ingleses.

-Que suerte para ti que yo no lo sea, en especial un caballero Ingles son tan fríos y tan obtusos, créeme terminarías despreciándolos.

-¡Me agradan los caballeros Ingleses!

-¿En serio? ¿Cuántos conoces?

Candy quería salir corriendo pero no podía y una parte de ella no quería.

-¿Estoy esperando que respondas?

-No muchos pero los que conozco son educados y no son fríos.

-Me gustaría verlo, ¿Cuántos son?

Candy se mordió el labio inferior y con su pie comenzó a dar pequeños golpecitos en señal de impaciencia.

-Sabes que no te dejare en paz hasta que respondas.

-¡Ho muy bien! Son solo dos satisfecho.

-Y no sabes cuanto… de casualidad esos dos caballeros no somos mi padre y yo.

Candy lo quiso fulminar con la mirada.

-Solo déjame en paz, solo ignórame quieres.

-Ese es el problema que no quiero. Además como te decía de ahora en adelante nos veremos durante mínimo dos horas diarias.

-Sigue soñando, por que mientras este en mis manos lo evitare.

-Que suerte que no este en tus manos.

-Ya lo veremos… ¿y dime por que tengo que verte por lo menos dos horas seguidas?…

-Por que a partir de ahora voy a ser tu profesor…

****

A pesar de que era aun algo temprano para tomar alcohol, Terry no pudo evitar saborear una copa de Brandy este día había comenzado bastante extraño a decir verdad, se había levantado con las ganas de un hombre que va a su ejecución, el desayuno por lo tanto apenas y lo había disfrutado, no estaba contento con nada, siempre ocurría lo mismo cuando estaba tan próximo su cumpleaños y este año era en definitiva el peor de todos, no solo tenia que lidiar con lo que había ocurrido en Paris si no que también este año la villa tenia visitas inesperadas, en un principio considero las visitas como una pequeña epidemia, incluso todavía un día antes la perspectiva de estar con la pecosa no le atraía demasiado, pero esta mañana las cosas habían dado un giro total y absoluto, después de haberla besado y verla emprender la huida, había intentado convencerse de que solo la había besado por molestarla, así que cuando se había marchado a dar su paseo había intentado olvidar el incidente, solo que su mente y su cuerpo se había negado a olvidar la dulzura y la calidez de la boca y el cuerpo de Candy.

Y después en la sala de música, su intención había sido dejarla en paz pero al ver su hermoso cuello y distinguir el pulso que latía en el le había sido imposible mantenerse alejado, aun podía recordar su sabor y su olor, le encantaba verla nerviosa y ahora ante su negativa de pasar mas tiempo a su lado, lo único que había conseguido, era que se obsesionara con ella, estaba seguro que hubiera seguido intentando persuadirlo de mantener las distancias después de haberle explicado que su padre estaba mas que interesado el había dicho "_emocionado_" con que el les diera unas pequeñas lecciones de protocolo a las tres principalmente a ella, por ser la mas próxima en tener que convivir en sociedad.

-_Como comprenderás no puedo romperle el corazón a mi viejo padre y tu no vas a ser tan desagradecida con el ¿verdad?_-Candy se había quedado callada, cerrando las palmas de sus manos hasta apretarlas en un fuerte puño.

_-¡Claro que no!...Pero aun así no creo que sea muy buena idea que tu y yo estemos mas del tiempo necesario juntos, así que hablare con el lo disuadiré sutilmente…muy, pero muy sutilmente. A si que no tienes de que preocuparte._

-_Por mi ni te preocupes estaré encantado de dedicarte un par de horas._

_-Pero yo no lo estoy, con permiso._

Un toquido en la puerta lo hizo dejar a un lado su copa de brandy así como sus recuerdos, con la lentitud de un felino en busaca de su presa se levanto y camino hacia la puerta, cuando la puerta se abrió la pequeña figura de Marck salio de las sombras.

-Pidió hablar con tu padre, en estos momentos esta esperando afuera de la biblioteca que el pueda atenderla.

Terry se hecho el cabello atrás y camino con Marck en dirección a la biblioteca, Marck tenia que dar largos pasos para ajustar su caminar al de Terry y no quedarse atrás. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras Terry se voltio para hablar con el.

-Nadie te vio vigilándola espero.

-Claro que no, con quien crees que hablas.

Terry le sonrió y le alboroto el cabello, pero al ver que Marck fruncía el ceño ante el gesto le palmeo la espalda, después de todo ya no hablaba con un niño si no con un hombre, bastante joven pero un hombre al fin.

-Gracias te debo una.- Con un asentamiento de cabeza Marck se marcho dejando a Terry solo, cuando llego a la puerta de la biblioteca Candy se paseaba de un lado a otro claramente estaba muy nerviosa, se sorprendió al verlo llegar, pero como su tío la iba a recibir a ella tenia la esperanza de que solo anduviera de paso. De todos modos se preparo para enfrentarse a el, se quedo quieta observándolo, cuando paso a su lado ignorándola y llego a la puerta ni si quiera toco solo se introdujo en ella, Candy se quedo con la boca abierta justo cuando se iba a retirar de ahí una voz la llamo desde adentro para que entrara.

Respiro hondo y se introdujo en ella, la puerta seguía abierta su tío estaba sentado en un enorme escritorio revisando unos papeles mientras Terry se dirigía de nuevo a ella.

¿Te marchas? Miró a Terry. ¿Algún compromiso previo?, no te preocupes entiendo que seas un hombre muy ocupado, ya no las arreglaremos.

Ese tono de esperanza se tradujo una vez más en sus palabras, con la misma espontaneidad que antes.

No tan lejos, pecosita. Sólo me retiraba para instalarme.

-¿Que es lo que pretendes sonriéndole a mi hermana?.-Como se le habian escapado esas palabras de su boca.

-No me digas que estas celosa pecosa.

-¡Por supuesto que no!!...y deja de llamarme así, me llamo Candy, hasta un bruto como tu es capas de aprenderse un nombre y si te pregunto por Anne es solo que me mortificaría enormemente que te tomaras atenciones que no te correspondes con ella.-Terry sonrío.

-¿Cómo las atenciones que me tomo contigo no es cierto?

-¡Exacto!

-Jamás seme ocurriría, tú eres la única que me las inspira.

-No importa lo que te inspiremos ambas solo mantente alejado de nosotras.

-Eso jamás, como podría privarme de tanta diversión.

-Por favor podrías mantenerte al menos alejado de Anne.

-No lo are, así tendrás que pasar un tiempo conmigo solo para cerciorarte de que no surja este ser perverso, que solo se muestra ante ti.

Candy se dio por vencida seguro que si seguía insistiendo el aria todo lo opuesto a lo que le pidiera.

-¿Seguro que no tienes ningún compromiso previo? Odiaría que lo cancelaras algo por nosotras.

-Nada que no pueda esperar.

Entonces no te molestará aguardar en el vestíbulo a que hable con tu padre, estoy segura que el te librara de este compromiso, y estaría mas que encantada de acompañarte a la puerta, ya sabes para que llegues puntual a tu cita. Le contestó ella fríamente mientras mantenía la puerta abierta para que saliera. Porque estoy segura de que tu padre entenderá que no es necesario contar con tu ayuda.

El Duque pareció darse cuenta en ese momento que hablaban de el por que solo levanto por un momento la vista y luego siguió trabajando en sus cosas.

¿Sí? preguntó El Duque.

Terry le sonrió casi con pereza mientras se ponía a su lado.

Por supuesto. Y luego, cuando se retiraba, le dijo en voz muy baja para que sólo ella pudiera escucharlo: Aguardaré afuera para acompañarte y yo mismo te mostrarte la sala de estudio.

La mirada que ella le dirigió expresó sin ambages claramente que no estaba dispuesta a permitir que le mostrara absolutamente nada y por supuesto que la acompañara a ningún lado. Terry se habría echado a reír si la puerta de la biblioteca no se hubiera cerrado tan abruptamente detrás de sí. –Decidió aguardar en el vestíbulo, que no estaba desierto, bajo el confuso escrutinio del mayordomo, seguro el ya se había dado cuenta de la terrible atracción que la pecosa ejercía sobre el, Terry suspiro.

Debo aguardar. anunció Terry mientras el mayordomo le preguntaba si no se le ofrecía nada, mientras el se acomodaba en uno de los dos bancos que se hallaban a cada lado de la puerta que estaba al final del corredor. Pero Terry sonrió para sí, muy confiado. No es necesario, que me traigas nada aquí. Te garantizo que la espera no será prolongada lo mejor será que te encargues de llevarnos unos bocadillos a la sala de estudio, dentro de dos horas. Y tampoco tenía intenciones de moverse de allí porque de ser posible, trataría de escuchar cada palabra que proviniera del otro lado de la puerta de la biblioteca.

No bien la puerta se cerró, Candy dio media vuelta tratando de averiguar de qué humor se encontraría su tío.

-En que puedo ayudarte querida.

-Terry me informo de los arreglos que a hecho tío para que Terry nos ayude a entender como funciona la sociedad aquí, le agradezco pero no creo que sea necesario…

-Por el contrario, creo que es necesario que ustedes estén familiarizadas con algunas reglas que no pueden omitirse y menos ahora que vas a ser presentada en sociedad querida. Es mi mayor deseo que sepan desenvolverse con la mayor facilidad, por desgracia los ingleses se fijan demasiado en esas cosas y mas los nobles.

-Siendo así nos empeñaremos en aprenderlas, pero aun así no creo que sea necesario que Terry tenga que sacrificar su tiempo con nosotras, no me gustaría importunarlo, seguro es un hombre muy ocupado.

-Lo es, por eso estoy tan contento que el este decidió a pasar unas horas con ustedes, eso me complace.-Para el Duque no paso desapercibida la preocupación que se poso por unos instantes en el rostro de Candy.- ¿No te agrada la idea?

Es espléndida, Tío, pero ¿seguro que no es una molestia?

¿Una molestia?

A Candy no se le escapó el tono interrogatorio de la respuesta de su tío.

-Es solo que no creo que Terry sea para nada la persona adecuada para este trabajo. Es un puesto algo complicado, no creo que le agrade hacer de niñera por un rato tío. Creo que tendríamos que buscar otra...

Es importante para el, al igual que para mi que el les enseñe sabes, me dijo que no te agrada demasiado aunque no sabe por qué. Se que mi hijo a veces es demasiado frió con la gente tal vez eso es lo que te intimida, aunque aun no se por que he visto como le miras tal vez es por que es un hombre muy apuesto, si quieres mi opinión, tal vez sea eso.-Candy estaba roja de vergüenza quien mas se habría dado cuenta de sus miraditas.

_Es, un hombre muy grosero, si quiere la mía_.

Se que es demasiado arrogante algunas veces, se creé intocable, tal vez sea por que la reina es su madrina, y lo considera como uno de sus nietos.

_Me importa un cuerno si la misma reina cae rendida a sus pies... Sus arrogantes modales son ofensivos, todo en el me altera… _

-Solo es cuestión de que ambos se conozcan más y descubrirás lo agradable que es. Conoce mucho de reglas de etiqueta _por eso sabe romperlas también_ se le han inculcado desde su mas tierna infancia las tiene muy arraigadas así que no tendrán problemas en aprender con el. Pero luego su tono se tornó muy preocupado. Yo no quisiera imponerte su presencia, Candy, pero si él te resulta completamente inaceptable...

No, no, no es tan horrible.- Le aseguró ella de inmediato. -Sólo que no quiero que seamos una molestia.

Hagan la prueba si no funciona lo arreglaremos pero creo que el convivir un poco mas les ayudara a conocerse mejor, después de todo son primos y tendrán que convivir de vez en cuando.

Supongo que tienes razon.

Candy rodeó el escritorio de su tío para besarle la mejilla con el fin de demostrarle que al final la idea de que Terry fuera su maestro no le desagradaba demasiado. Pero en realidad lo hacia. La sola idea de tener cerca la presencia de Terry la alteraba tanto como él mismo lo había hecho antes. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él justamente? Como le hubiera gustado ser una mal agradecida, para no importarle los deseos de su tío....

Candy salió de la Biblioteca y cerró la puerta. Cuando se volvió, se topó con Terry. Si bien lo había tenido muy presente en su memoria, había olvidado por completo que le había dicho que esperaría en el vestíbulo.

Automáticamente, alzó las manos como para protegerse y las apoyó sobre la suave seda de su camisa blanca. Sintió la rigidez de sus músculos bajo las yemas de los dedos y se ruborizó por el hecho de tocarlo, por más accidental que hubiera sido. Retrocedió de un salto, pero con tanta rapidez que se pisó las faldas. Casi perdió por completo el equilibrio y, cuando logró desenredar los pies de las enaguas y las faldas, Terry reía a carcajadas.

En ocasiones, las mujeres caen rendidas a mis pies, pero no tratando de escaparse de mí.

Sin duda se desmayan por tus vulgares insinuaciones.- Replicó ella antes de levantar la vista para mirarlo.

Y se arrepintió al instante. Terry estaba aún demasiado cerca; lo suficiente para incomodarla. Pero aun así, se veía tan apuesto que Candy se quedó sin respiración. Y esos ojos, por Dios. Una mezcla perfecta de azul y verde que contrastaban en forma impresionante con el color castaño de su cabellera.

Pasó más de medio minuto. Sólo entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de que simplemente se habían quedado mirándose fijamente. Fue Candy quien volvió el rostro primero, con las mejillas más coloradas que nunca. De ese modo, no pudo ver que Terry también se había sonrojado.

Sí, se han desmayado, pero no por mis vulgares insinuaciones, que rara vez hago. Soy mucho más directo, pequeña pecosa, para llegar al corazón de las cosas. ¿Te lo demuestro?

¡No!

Qué pena. Te sienta tan bien el rosa.

Obviamente se refería al rubor de sus mejillas, que tanto placer le producía provocar. Candy se atrevió a mirarlo otra vez, con innegable ferocidad. Si bien la expresión de Terry no era del todo triunfante, sí denotaba una gran satisfacción y, cuando Candy descubrió por qué, volvió a sonrojarse para deleitarlo una vez más con el gesto.

Ah, veo que al fin has recuperado tu perezosa memoria comentó Terry con voz muy sensual. Has perdido. Llegó la hora de cumplir.

¿Cumplir?

Vamos te mostrare donde queda la sala de estudio, hace años que no pongo un pie en ella, pero aun me se de memoria el camino.

-¿Qué no tienes otras cosas que hacer?

-No para eso me quedé esperándote aquí, no sabes como me muero por mostrarte la sala de estudio pecosa.

Sus palabras sonaron algo insípidas, pero su mirada lo decia todo, como si en lugar de estar refiriéndose a una parte de la casa estuviera hablando de la anatomía de ella.

No creo que sea muy difícil de encontrarla, la villa no es gigantesca para que me tome una eternidad dar con ella. Así que gracias por el ofrecimiento pero soy perfectamente capaz de dar solita con ella.

Debí haberme imaginado que eras una malcriada y que no cumplirías.

En ningún momento me di cuenta de que fuera una apuesta.- Le contestó con firmeza.

¿Ah, no? Puedo asegurar que creías que te ibas a salir con la tu ya, tu propusiste un desafío, yo acepté... y gané.

En ese caso, sostengo que hiciste trampas porque tu sabías que mi tío estaba mas que emocionado con este acuerdo.

Y yo sostengo que como obviamente _después de todo somos primos y tendremos que convivir de vez en cuando_ debes aceptar de buena fe tu derrota.

Aquellas palabras le resultaron sospechosamente familiares. Más que sorprendida, exclamó:

¿Estuviste escuchando detrás de la puerta?

Terry la miró con sorna.

No me lo habría perdido por nada en este mundo.

Candy murmuró entre dientes:

¡Es lo único que puede esperarse de un hombre que fue criado con los modales de un cerdo!

Terry arqueó las cejas sorprendido, aunque Candy se dio cuenta al instante de que era una farsa, pues sus labios casi expresaban una sonrisa burlona.

Trato de bajar cada día, pero no creo aspirar a ese nivel.

Candy ni siquiera se molestó en entender lo que acababa de decir. Sólo trató de alejarse pero él se movió y le bloqueó la salida.

¿De modo que tendré que hacer una demostración? dijo él, mientras apoyaba las manos contra la pared que estaba a espaldas de Candy. La había acorralado entre sus brazos de manera que no le dejó otra alternativa más que obligarla a escuchar sus murmullos: Ahora estamos solos. ¿Te gustaría recorrerme con las manos como lo hiciste antes con los ojos?

Candy soltó un grito de ira, que en realidad no fue tan fuerte; sólo un mero indicador de cómo se sentía al respecto. Luego pasó la cabeza por debajo del brazo derecho de Terry y salió corriendo por el corredor hacia la escalera.

Cuando llegó al final del pasillo pudo oír aún las carcajadas de Terry y lo que dijo por lo bajo:

Esos sí que fueron modales de cerdo, Candy, querida. ¿Notaste la diferencia?

Candy se detuvo. Sintiéndose más segura con un poco de distancia entre los dos, respondió:

¿Entre esta vulgaridad y tu crudeza de antes? Ninguna.

Bueno, entonces, hablando de modales, puedes mirar tanto como tocar, pequeña pecosa. Tiene el mismo efecto en un hombre... viniendo de ti.

¡Bastardo!

¡Mocosa malcriada! le gritó él. Bajó la cabeza con un gesto burlón y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Y silbaba, como si hubiera estado completamente seguro de que había ganado el primer asalto. Pero Candy estaba tan furiosa que sintió deseos de plantarse delante de él para echar mano de la violencia y la fuerza física. Apenas se contuvo. Pero si él osaba hablarle otra vez...

¡Tu eres el bastardo más asqueroso que he conocido en toda mi vida! le gritó ella.

¿Y cuántos conociste?

Esa respuesta desapasionada le concedió una tregua, que duró lo suficiente como para que ella preguntara con genuina curiosidad:

¿No hay insulto que te ofenda?

¿Y por qué tendrías que insultarme? Le preguntó él muy razonablemente. Eres puro fuego, siempre con insultos acalorados, mocosa... Excepto cuando estás entre mis brazos. Entonces la acalorada eres tú.

Candy no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

¡No voy a estudiar contigo ! ¡Me niego! ¡Me re huso a hacerlo! ¡Puedes irte al infierno!

Al escuchar la última palabra, Terry arqueó una ceja:

¿Es tu deseo?

Sabes a qué me refiero.

Por cierto. ¿Serás tú quien se lo diga a mi padre o debo ser yo?

Candy lo pensó un momento y se dio cuenta de que ese…ese hombre había ganado... otra vez. No estaba dispuesta a desilusionar a su tío, contándole ni a el ni a ninguna otra persona su humillante experiencia.

¿Por qué no puedes apartarte de mi vida, simplemente? Le preguntó ella.

¿Qué? ¿Rendirme en pleno fuego? ¿Desertar de la guerra? Yo no pensaría en eso, mi querida pecosa.

Ante ese absurdo le dieron ganas de buscar algo para arrojárselo a la cabeza. Claro que su intención fue tan evidente que Terry se puso delante de ella y apoyó ambas manos sobre los hombros de ella.

No vas a poder mantenerte la distancia eternamente. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Hay una corriente de atracción entre nosotros...- Y- ... ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando reprimes algo pecosa?.-

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella sin ser capaz de dejar de mirarlo a la cara.

-Solo se hace mucho pero mucho más fuerte...

-¡Pues en este caso te equivocas!…

-Si lo quieres creer así, por mí esta bien pecosa, solo ten en cuenta esto, tú y yo somos para cada uno lo que la manzana lo fue para Adán y Eva…

-¿Así? No veo como.

-Somos tan prohibidos pero tan, tan tentadores.

-Que suerte para mi que no me gusten las manzanas. Si bien no se molestó en volver a mirar a Terry, cuando se marchaba él la contemplaba bastante irritado.-Cuando te calmes, pecosa.- Le dijo a sus espaldas, sabes dónde encontrarme.

Puedes arder en el infierno si esperas que te busque para alguna cosa fue su última contestación antes de salir como una tromba y sin volver la vista atrás.

Terry se volvió y con un gruñido, estrelló el puño contra la pared más cercana. Regresó a su cuarto y se bebió el brandy que le quedaba.

Continuara……….

Nota:

Solo quiero pedir una disculpa por la tardanza, pero la verdad es que e tenido algunos problemillas, que han llenado mi cabeza, evitándome que avancé mas rápido la historia, pero bueno todo sucede por algo, espero verlas pronto mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo y dedicarme unas palabras, cada mensaje es hermoso e invaluable para mi, me hace crecer como escritora, si por que ustedes me muestran los defectos y las virtudes de la historia.

Solo me queda desearle una Feliz Navidad y Un prospero inicio de año, que este 2009 nos traiga a todas y todos la felicidad que nos merecemos y por la cual luchamos cada día.

Para las que leen mis demás historias les prometo que me ya me voy a poner las pilas y espero que antes de que termina este hermoso año podamos disfrutar todas con la continuación besos y abrazos para todo el mundo en especial para Perú, España, Venezuela, Republica Dominicana, Chile, Argentina, El Salvador, Australia, China, USA, Ecuador, Guatemala, Bolivia, Honduras, Italia, Colombia, Francia, y por supuesto mi México.

Dudas quejas etc, etc. principalmente sugerencias a soledad_lo_ Felices fiestas a todas.

16


	5. Chapter 5

soledadjuegos de amor

Juegos de Amor

Capitulo 5.

-_No Es tan malo. No están malo, realmente no lo es.- _Candy creía que si repetía suficientes veces, todo estaría bien.- _Solo da un paso luego otro y otro y cuando te des cuenta todo habrá terminado.- _Realmente no era tan malo todo,después de analizarlo a conciencia, bueno en realidad de darse cuenta que nada podía hacer para evitar estar en ese lugar y en ese momento pero sobre todo con esa persona (Terry) le había llegado la resignación, solo que caramba ya llevaba mas de diez minutos a fuera del cuarto de estudios sin decidirse a entrar, mas bien sin que sus pies se decidieran a caminar rumbo a su destino.

-_Muy bien no soy tan fuerte tal vez mañana pueda intentarlo de nuevo, nadie puede decir que no lo intente.-_Y por poco hubiera logrado escapar de no ser por que la puerta se abrió justo antes de que se perdiera por una esquina.

-Candy justo iba a buscarte.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué excusa seria creíble? ¿Por qué en los momentos importantes simplemente la mente se le ponía en blanco? Josie la estaba examinando o solo se lo imaginaba.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-He, no nada.- Soltó un suspiro de resignación, y camino en dirección a su hermana, la próxima vez no pensaría tanto en como justificarse, simplemente no se presentaría, mejor no lo haría parada a escasos metros del cuarto de estudio, tomo a Josie del brazo para encaminarse juntas a su tortura, por que eso era estar con Terry una gran pero gran tortura.-Vamos no los hagamos esperar mas.

-¡Oye pero si la espera a sido tu culpa!

-Lo se, lo se.

El cuarto de estudio era enorme, y Candy estaba segura que de no haber sido por la enorme chimenea seguramente estaría helada, Terry estaba sentado junto a Anne enseñándole un libro, se veía hermoso como un ángel caído del cielo, para deleitar a las simples mortales, levanto sus ojos para verla y en su hermoso rostro se dibujo lo que podría haber sido una sonrisa, a Candy se le hubiera caído la baba de no ser por que acompañada de ese asomo de sonrisa, sus ojos, se burlaban de ella.

-Buenos días Candy.- Su nombre en sus labios sonaba como canto de Ángeles.- Creímos que ya no vendrías.

-Lo siento, es solo que…-_Piensa, piensa.-_Tenia que escribir una carta.- _Vez como no fue tan difícil._

-¿En serio?

-Claro.-Acaso creía que no conocía a nadie en el mundo, bueno técnicamente así era, pero ahora que su situación había cambiado, era hora de que intentara recuperar sus amistades del pasado.

-¿A quien le as escrito Candy?

Rayos por que su hermanita tenia que ser tan curiosa, Candy se mordió el labio, rogando a los santos y a quien quisiera escucharla ayuda.

-A Tom.- _gracias dios._

-¿Quién es Tom?- Pregunto Terry mirándola fijamente, poniéndole la mente en blanco, que suerte que tenia a la dulce Anne a su lado para responder.

-Tom es un amigo de America, mas como un hermano, cuando murió mama su papa se iba a ser cargo de nosotras, pero monsieur Labat, no se lo permitió, el fue el que contrato al abogado que localizo a tu papa.

-A entiendo, entonces estamos en deuda con el.

-Así es.

-Antes de que la envíes puedo escribir algo.

-Claro, Anne tu también deseas escribir algo.

-No gracias, solo manda saludos por favor.-Candy asintió con la cabeza.

-Mira Candy.- Dijo Josie jalándola de la mano y acercándola a donde estaba Terry y Anne.- Es una guía nobiliaria de hace veintiún años, con la lista de todos los pares del reino e información sobre ellos y sus familias. Se la quito a Terry y fue a abrirla sobre la mesa.

Lady Caroline Peckworth...ese era el nombre de su abuela, casada con Lord Pecworth, Barón de…No tardó en encontrar el nombre de su madre. Sintió un nudo en la garganta esa era la vida de su madre antes de casarse con su padre, pero por que nunca les menciono nada.

Al lado de los demás datos de la familia, se mencionaba su parentesco con el poderoso Duque de Grandchester.

-No es maravilloso, mama, fue presentada a la reina.- Dijo Anne soñadoramente.

-Mas bien aterrador. Mi querida Tía podía ser una bruja con las pobres debutantes.

-Es verdad, tú la debes conocer en persona.

-Trato de evitarla lo más que se puede, aunque a veces eso es imposible, que suerte que ya no se ocupe de esas cosas ella.

-Gracias por enseñarnos la guía.

-A sido un placer, señoritas será mejor que comencemos con lo básico, enguanto estén en Londres, tendrán un tutor mas apropiado que yo, pero mientras les enseñare lo que pueda.

Dos horas después…

-Títulos y formas de tratamiento.-Musitó Terry, mirando las largas columnas escritas en letra clara.-_ Que Dios me ayude, dios en que estaba pensando cuando accedí a esto, al menos con la cabeza no.-_Si se aprenden esto.-Dijo mirando a tres pares de ojos sumamente atentos.- Y consigue bailar decente­mente una cuadrilla, la batalla estará prácticamente ganada.

-Estoy segura de que ya estamos familiarizadas con los cinco títulos de nobleza: duque, marqués, conde, vizconde y barón.-Terry asintió con la cabeza mientras ella terminaba de numerar con los dedos cada titulo

-¿Y los caballeros?-Pregunto Josie.

-Los caballeros no son nobles, ni tampoco lo son los baronets.-

-Candy se llevó el tenedor a los labios, dio un mordisco a un esponjoso pastel y cerró los ojos durante unos instantes, cuando el crujiente y delica­do escarchado se le disolvió en la lengua. Tomó un sorbo de té y luego se dio cuenta de que Terry la estaba mirando de una forma extraña. Se ha­bía quedado inmóvil y la observaba como un gato que acecha en la hier­ba, alerta al más leve movimiento.

-Candy.-Dijo, con voz pastosa.- Tienes una pizca de azú­car en el... —Se quedó callado, aparentemente demasiado abstraído para seguir hablando.

Candy se exploró la comisura de la boca con la punta de la lengua, notando un resabio dulce.-

-Gracias.-Musitó, limpiándose con la servilleta. Cuando prosi­guió en tono enérgico, le extrañó verlo ligeramente incómodo y distraí­do.- Bien, volvamos a los títulos. Sólo un noble auténtico tiene el título por derecho propio. Todos los demás títulos, incluyendo los que posee el hijo mayor del noble, son meros tratamientos de cortesía. Si pasan a la ter­cera página que les he dado, hay un pequeño gráfico que espero que le acla­re las cosas... -Terry se dirigió al escritorio y se puso detrás de ellas, mirando por encima del hombro de Candy mientras pasaba las páginas.- Ahí. ¿Tiene sentido para ustedes? ¿O lo estoy complicándolo todavía más?

-No, está claro. Salvo que... ¿por qué no hay tratamientos de cor­tesía en estas dos columnas?

Terry se obligó a concentrarse en el papel que le mostraba Candy, pero le resultó difícil. Estaba a muy poca distancia de ella y sentía el fuerte impulso de tocarle el pelo. Aquellos suaves cabellos ondulados tenían que ponerse un poco en orden, por que siempre parecían apunto de escapar del peinado, en especial el mechón rebelde que le caía sobre la frente. Terry estuvo a punto de rozárselo con los dedos. Horrorizado ante aquel impulso, cerró la mano y le respondió.

-Porque los hijos de los duques, marqueses y condes pueden poner «lord» o «lady» delante de su nombre, pero los hijos de los vizcondes y los barones son sólo «señor» y «señorita».

-Entiendo como mama.-musitó Anne, sin apartar los ojos de la lista.

-Sí, es un ejemplo excelente. El padre de su madre era un barón. Lo llamaban barón Peckworth de Devon, o de una forma mas sencilla vuestro abuelo Ian, Lord Pecworth tuvo una hija, y ella siempre fue Srita, Pecworth si hubiera tenido un hermano, hubiera sido el Señor Pecworth. Cuando su abuelo falleció al ser mujer ella no pudo heredar el titulo, si vuestro abuelo hubiera sido por lo menos un Conde su madre hubiera sido Lady Caroline en vez de Srita Peckworth, incluso casada con su padre.

-¿Por que? Creo que ahí ya me perdí.- exclamo Josie.

-Bueno... -Terry guardó silencio y se rió pesaroso-. Ahora esta­mos entrando en un terreno más espinoso. Hubiera sido hija de un conde. Por lo tanto, desde su nacimiento tendría el tratamiento de cortesía de «lady» desde que nació.

- ¿Y no lo perdería al casarse con Papa?

-No, cuando la hija de un noble se casa con un hombre que no lo es, puede conservar su tratamiento de cortesía. Después de casarse, su rango seguiría proviniendo de su padre y no de su esposo.

Terry volvió la cabeza y la miró intensamente. Contemplar aque­llos ojos insondables desde tan cerca le produjo a Candy un ligero sobre­salto. Hasta podía verle las manchitas verdes en las pupilas azules.

-Que lío es esto de la nobleza, con razón en America nos independizamos.- Exclamo Josie, arrancándola de su burbuja.

-Es difícil ahora por que todo es nuevo para ustedes pero pronto se les hará más fácil.

-Yo lo dudo, al menos yo tengo cuatro largos años para prepararme lo lamento por ti Candy que solo cuentas con un par de meses.

-Lo se.

-No te preocupes Candy estaré encantado de dedicarte tiempo extra.-Candy voltio a verlo, casi se olvidaba de ese Terry, el Terry que era un verdadero demonio y por el cual no quería pisar ese lugar. Justo cuando le iba a responder la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro el pequeño Marck corriendo en busca de Josie.

-Lo siento.- Lo dijo mirando a Terry para ignorarlo inmediatamente.- Sritas Josie y Anne princesa esta teniendo a sus gatitos.

Las dos se pararon y salieron corriendo rumbo a las cocinas de la villa con Marck pegados a sus talones, Candy hubiera huido con ellas de no ser por que Terry la había sujetado de la muñeca, no la apretaba fuerte, era peor que eso su dedo le estaba acariciando el interior de la palma con una caricia suave, demasiado sensual.

-Agradecería que me soltaras.

-Pero yo no, la verdad estoy disfrutando bastante.

-Suéltame no es decoroso, si alguien entrara y nos viera pensarían mal.

-Por dios Candy si hasta el momento de todas las ocasiones en las que hemos estado juntos esta a sido la mas inocente de todas, si te estuviera besando tal vez tendrías alguna objeción, o tal vez es eso que no tengo mi boca pegada a la tu ya.

-Si serás bruto.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo pecosa.

-Candy, me reuso a hablar contigo hasta que te dignes a llamarme por mi nombre, Candy, C-A-N-D-Y, no es tan difícil.

-Me gusta Srita. Pecas, te va mas por que hasta ahora no he encontrado la dulzura por ningún lado o ya se eres más apasionada, si es eso tendré que buscar un apodo que te pegué.

-Ya deja eso y suéltame.

-Muy bien, pero ya no te enojes, recuerda el que se enoja pierde.

-Esto no es una competencia Mi lord.- dijo Candy zafándose de su agarre y sobandose la muñeca, para tratar de aliviar el calor de sus caricias.

-No sientes el calor, querida pecas, la última vez juraste que ardería en el infierno antes de que me buscaras.

-Pues si tal vez esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí, pero no te equivoques me he dado cuenta que lo que a pasado entre nosotros no tiene la minima importancia.

-¿A no?

-No, veras es cierto que me irritas y todo eso pero hay muchas personas con las que seguramente no congeniare en el futuro y no puedo vivir en pie de guerras con ellas, así como contigo, entonces me he propuesto tolerarte, poner a prueba mi paciencia.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, ya vez no ay razón para alterarme contigo por más que tú me provoques no lo conseguirás.

-Bueno eso me alegra y que me dices de los besos y la atracción eso también lo vas a ignorar.

-Por supuesto, sobre todo eso, ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí...

-¿Qué?

-Pues que para encontrar al príncipe azul ay que besar uno que otro sapo…

Terry comenzó a reírse.

-No le veo el chiste.

-Créeme que yo si me han comparado con muchas cosas pero jamás con un sapo.

-Seguramente eran medio tontas, no importa si eres un sapo o no. Algunos peligros son demasiado serios como para jugar con ellos, así que será mejor guardar las distancias.

-Y vos, querida mía, estáis jugando. -Le cogió la mano para besarla sin más afecto que el que exigía la cortesía-. Que tengas un lindo día, y sobre todo suerte en eso de la indiferencia créeme la vas a necesitar.

Y con eso ahora fue el que la dejo plantada, no le convenía matar del susto al pobre ratón, siendo tan divertido acorralarlo.

Terry caminaba rumbo a la cocina, meditando como había dejado pasar la oportunidad de volver a besar a Candy, después de cómo lo exasperaba lo mínimo que se merecía era uno que otro besito, y si la ocasión lo permitía una que otra caricia, se limpio la cara de la mano, desde cuando se molestaba por ir de tras de mocosas recién salida de la escuela, ese no era su estilo, el jamás había corrido detrás de ninguna mujer, y se maldeciría si empezaba ese día.

Cielos, de todas las mujeres del mundo, ¿por qué había tenido que ser ella ¿Con aquellos ojos verdes que le recordaban las praderas irlandesas capaz de aniquilar a un hombre, de despedazarle hasta ese rinconcito en su interior, que él mantenía aislado de todos?

Era increíble que fueran parientes, Candy tan vibrante y exótica. Y ¡maldición! lista, además. No importaba desde qué ángulo la atacara, ella lo esquivaba. Tanto su apariencia como su inteligencia lo habían desconcertado.

Había algo en ella que temporalmente lo había hecho olvidarse de quién era. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había sentido consumido por otra sensación que no era rencor ni rabia.

Se quitó la chaqueta, se remango la camisa, y entro en la enorme cocina, aun lado de un horno para que la gata se mantuviera caliente estaba una enorme canasta rodeada de varios espectadores atentos al nacimiento de los gatitos.

Josie se levanto y fue a su lado.

-Solo ha nacido uno, es bastante feo, yo creía que se parecería a su mama, pero, nada que ver.

-Mejorara con el tiempo, haber veamos como va la princesa.

La pobre gata estaba tendida limpiando a una cosa, que no tenia nada de gatito, mas bien parecía una rata blanca, Josie no se equivocaba, esperaba que al menos los demás no fueran tan simplones como el primero, o por lo menos mejoraran con el transcurso del tiempo.

-Podrás conservar uno cuando puedan sobrevivir por si solos.

-Gracias pero creo que será imposible a Candy no le agradan mucho los animales.

-¿Bromeas verdad?

-No, y no es que no le gusten pero, antes de que mama nos llevara a Francia tenia una mascota la llamaba Klin, y cuando mama nos llevo, no pudo llevarla con nosotros, sufre demasiado cuando pierde a una mascota.

-Creo que tendremos que ayudar a tu hermana a que deje de temerle a la pérdida.

-Bueno si logras convencerla estaré más que encantada de ser dueña de uno.

-Será mejor que nos preparemos para la cena, Princesa estará bien, y aun tardara bastante en nacer los demás, y por el tamaño de ella, parece que por lo menos van a ser cuatro.

-¡¡Cuatro!! Pobrecita, vamos Josie será mejor irnos, me imagino que habrá mas sangre y eso no es agradable.

Anne y Josie se marcharon de la cocina, dejando a Terry encargado de la gata.

Durante la cena, una cena bastante larga, Candy trato de ignorar a Terry, pero sus ojos siempre eran atraídos a el como dos imanes, cuando no le estaba mirando el cabello, le miraba las manos, los labios, y todo en lo que sus ojos se pudieran enfocar durante un par de segundos, o hasta que el sedaba cuenta y le sonreía, y tenia que apartar la mirada bastante avergonzada.

Terry por su parte estaba al pendiente de cada mirada, listo para hacerle notar la atracción que entre los dos existía, el duque debes en cuando los miraba y arqueaba la ceja en señal de pregunta a su hijo, el cual solo respondía sonriendo, cuando todo mundo se retiro a dormir Candy agradeció poder escapar de la tensión que le provocaba Terry, cuando considero que todo mundo estaba dormido en la casa salio a hacer algo que durante toda la tarde había querido hacer.

Candy entro a las cocinas no había querido ir hasta que todo hubiera terminado, ahora la pobre gata estaba tratando de alimentar a cinco gatitos todos blancos y tan pequeños, que eran un claro ejemplo del milagro de la naturaleza, frotó a la gata entre las orejas y le ofreció un plato lleno de leche.

-Ya sé. Me estoy poniendo extraña. Pero tú no eres quién para juzgar, teniendo en cuenta tu comportamiento. ¡Qué vergüenza, mira nada mas lo que salio de tus aventuras, pobrecita de ti, no as tenido uno si no cinco!¡esperemos que nadie diga que eres una perdida! ¿No sabías que a los hombres no les agradan las mujeres demasiado fáciles?

-Sólo a los tontos, querrás decir.

Candy se dio vuelta al escuchar la profunda voz masculina que había plagado sus pensamientos durante casi todo el día. Encontró al gran titán musculoso apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con las piernas cruzadas.

La puerta estaba abierta por eso no lo escucho abrirla, su cuerpo apenas se distigia en las sombras. Pero podía verle los ojos, y al mirarla con ceño fruncido desde la oscuridad le recordaron a los de un lobo recién levantado tras dormir un sueño profundo.

-No está bien acercársele a la gente a hurtadillas -le dijo ella con reprobación, tratando de no mirarle la profunda "v" del escote de la camisa, que mostraba descaradamente una cantidad indecente de piel bronceada, ni los pantalones ceñidos de color ante que le enfundaban esas piernas musculosas.

Una botella de coñac colgaba de sus dedos largos y delgados. Le daba golpecitos rítmicos contra el muslo izquierdo, único indicio que evidenciaba que había algo que le molestaba. ¿Sería simplemente la presencia de ella lo que lo desequilibraba? ¿O simplemente esa era su forma de ser?

-No fue a hurtadillas.-Se dignó a responderle finalmente con voz muy profunda-. Estabas demasiado entretenida con princesa para sentir mi llegada.

-Bien, debiste de haberme alertado de tu presencia. Eso hubiese sido de buena educación.

-Ah. -Asintió con la cabeza-. Bien, yo nunca hago cosas de buena educación. La vida así no sería nada divertida. Si no tuviera esta tachable conducta, me hubiera perdido tu pequeño discurso y subsiguiente nerviosismo.

Con aquel comentario Candy se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos aferradas a la falda. Soltó la tela de inmediato, maldiciendo la percepción de él.

-No estoy nerviosa.

-Eres un manojo de nervios y valientemente tratas de mitigar ese impulso de salir corriendo. ¿Qué sucede, pecosa? ¿Te preocupa que empiece a echar espuma por la boca?

Candy se burló.

-Tu, no me preocupas lo más mínimo.

-Mentirosa.

-Si me conocieras un poco, te darías cuenta de lo lejos que estás de ello.

Alzó una ceja en un gesto burlón de escepticismo al tiempo que se llevaba la botella a los labios. Le echó una mirada rápida para evaluarla, tratando de ponerla incómoda. Y lo logró, aunque ella se llevaría esa verdad a la tumba.

Se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano y le extendió la botella, con una mirada claramente desafiante:

-Vamos. No se lo diré a nadie.

-No, gracias.

-No eres tan tigresa como aparentas, ¿eh?

Lo que a ella más la fastidió fue el hecho de que por su provocación casi coge la botella para probarle que estaba equivocado.

-Ni tan borracha como aparentas tú.

Él alzó un poco la comisura de los labios en un gesto, que pudo haber pasado como una leve sonrisa.

-Así que no podías dormir, ¿eh?

-Simplemente salí a tomar aire fresco, y decidí ver a los gatitos.

-Bueno, de eso tenemos bastante por aquí, así que respira todo lo que quieras. Yo sólo observaré.

Candy detestaba que su mirada penetrante la enervara tanto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas de la noche?

-Al igual que tu salí a revisar a la gata, y algunas otras cosas.-Dijo señalando la botella.

-Podrías dejar de mirarme de ese modo.

-Intento no hacerlo es solo que tu vestido…

-¡Miserable! Estoy harta de tus comentarios sarcásticos y de tu cara. Si no te agrada como estoy vestida, entonces no me mires.

-Yo no dije que no me gustara cómo estabas vestida. -Una vez más, aquella mirada meditabunda la recorrió lentamente, demorándose en los senos lo suficiente como para hacerla sentir incómoda, hasta que retomó el tortuoso recorrido hasta los pies enfundados en unos zapatos bajos-. De hecho -dijo arrastrando las palabras y encontrando sus ojos de nuevo-, me gusta bastante.

Un estremecimiento corrió por la piel de Candy.

-Me complace. ¿Cómo hubiera podido seguir viviendo sin tu aprobación?

Un brillo divertido se encendió en los ojos de él antes de que las sombras le oscurecieran el rostro y sus ojos emanaran un brillo malintencionado al mirarla fijamente.

Candy cogió un sartén que estaba colgado por encima de su cabeza, y lo blandió en dirección suya como si fuera una espada.

-Si crees que no usaré esto para golpearte, idiota, reconsidéralo.

Él era capaz de dominarla. Ambos lo sabían, sin embargo se controló, aunque no tanto como Candy pensaba. Podía llegar a caerle encima de una sola embestida.

Inclinó la cabeza, y luego se volvió a llevar la botella de coñac para beber otro trago.¿Por qué no se parecía a los de su clase, en cambio prefería desperdiciar su vida? Pobre de su tío.

Cuando él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, Candy aprovechó la oportunidad para absorber el tamaño completo de su cuerpo, la camisa que le ceñía el pecho bien marcado y realzaba los enormes brazos, la cintura sin un gramo de más... y los pantalones que se ceñían a sus caderas de la manera más perturbadora.

Él carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y ella se apresuró a alzar la vista. La estaba mirando con una ceja levantada y un gesto irónico dibujado en la comisura de la boca.

-¿Y te gusta lo que ves?

Candy rogaba que con la luz tenue no se diera cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo.

-En lo más mínimo. De hecho, estaba pensando que pareces un interno de un asilo.

Hubo un instante de silencio, luego su risotada retumbó por toda la cocina: su timbre seductor vibraba en los nervios de ella de manera turbadora.

Cuando su jocosidad cesó, con aquella media sonrisa desquiciante dibujada en el rostro le dijo:

-Eres la mujer más irritante que jamás tuve la desgracia de conocer. El tono de voz y su forma de mirarla le demostraron que podía no ser un idiota del todo, lo cual a ella no debía importarle ni un bledo, pero sin embargo, sí... (aquella era una reacción absolutamente absurda)-. Piensas que soy un bruto arrogante, ¿verdad?

-Entre otras cosas.

-Da gracias a dios que no lo soy pecosa.

-¡Deja de llamarme "pecosa"!

-Mis más sinceras disculpas, pero esto es algo que no puedo evitar. Candy. -Del modo en que él pronunciaba su nombre sonaba como una caricia, antes de que agregara-. Un nombre de lo más inapropiado.

-¡Vete al infierno! -Giró sobre sus talones con necesidad de marcharse antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

-Ahí vas, huyendo de nuevo -la provocó-. Debo decir que estoy sorprendido, pensé que tenías más carácter. Pero aguarda. ¿Qué pasa as cambiado de opinión?. As decidió dar la vuelta. Creo que tienes intención de hacerme daño. ¿No es cierto, Pecosa? ¿Planeas darme de sartenazos hasta someterme?

Al menos diez réplicas distintas le vinieron a los labios, ninguna de ellas ni remotamente propias de una dama, y era lo que él hubiera esperado. Pero le respondió del mismo modo imperturbable.

-A diferencia de ti soy una persona educada y si crees que te voy a dar con esto no te preocupes soy bastante civilizada, se controlar mis impulsos y no tienes que preocuparte solamente me falto despedirme con un "buenas noches".

Se estaba volviendo cuando él reclamó:

-¿Eso es todo?

Candy se propuso simplemente alejarse, pero cierto grado de enfermedad se apoderaba de ella cuando estaba cerca de ese hombre.

-Bien, déjame decirte que te quedes tranquilo porque no tengo intención de amarrarme en nudos gordianos tratando de descubrir el complicado misterio que presentas. Sospecho que se trata de una hazaña que ni un milagro podría convertir en realidad.

-Si sigues así dudo que puedas encontrar a un hombre que disfrute de ser flagelado en vida por la gracia de tu lengua?

-Si no consigo aun hombre, será por que no cuenta con el suficiente intelecto para mantenerme interesada.

Terry se aparto de del poste en el que estaba apoyado y acortó la distancia que había entre ellos.

La sartén descansaba sobre la pierna de ella. Él se la quitó, la puso detrás y se encumbró. Eso debía atemorizarla, sin embargo ella sentía más curiosidad que otra cosa.

-¿No hay más sarcasmo? -le dijo él con tono provocador, con un calor que emanaba de su cuerpo como si llevara los mismos rayos del sol debajo de la piel.

Ella le recorrió con la vista el ancho de los hombros, el oído, la mandíbula prominente y áspera hasta llegar a los ojos que la pusieron sobre aviso, aunque al mismo tiempo la retaban a que intentara algo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-murmuró. Por el modo en que él la miraba, ella ya debería saberlo.

-Lo quiero todo.

Candy le estudiaba la boca mientras hablaba. Era tan firme y carnosa, tan capaz de esbozar la más irresistible de las sonrisas... eso cuando decidiera darle el simple uso que le daba el resto de los mortales. ¿Volvería a besarla? Por que esta vez si que estaría preparada.

El aliento cálido le sopló la mejilla cuando él se inclinó.

-¿Olvidas que nadie puede darlo todo?

Candy se humedeció los labios repentinamente resecos.

-Me pregunto por qué será.

-Tal vez, por que si le entregas todo a una persona, tu alma quedaría desnuda, yo nunca podría entregar todo, siempre tendría cosas ocultas…_aunque a ti te revelaría todo._

-Nunca se sabe lo que uno puede descubrir. Me estoy dando cuenta de que la paciencia quizás sea una virtud. Tal vez la única que tengo por el momento.

-¿Quién eres?, a veces eres dulce.-Terry intento negar con la cabeza, pero Candy lo evito. –Si eres dulce, la gente aquí te ama, no se por que eres tan odioso conmigo, eres tantas personas distintas a la vez.

-¿Quién quieres que sea? - Preguntó al tiempo que le hundía la cabeza en la garganta e inhalaba despacio haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla con el cabello sedoso-. Flores y frutas. Rosas, naranja, una pizca de vainilla. Y calor. ¿Por qué estás tan acalorada? -Se lo preguntó en un susurro ronco que a ella la dejo perturbada.

-Porque aquí hace mucho calor.

-No es cierto. De hecho, estamos viviendo el peor invierno en mucho tiempo.

Lo único que Candy sentía era a él cercándola sin haberle puesto un dedo encima:

-¿Me dirás quien eres? ¿Cuál es el verdadero Terry?

-¿Si te lo digo me dejarás besarte?

-No.

-Entonces te besaré de todos modos.

-¿Por qué? Yo no te gusto.

-Tienes razón. -La atrajo ruborizada contra el pecho rígido-. Y ahora me veo forzado a comprobarlo. -Le posó los labios en los suyos aniquilando cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera lo que él le estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Según su inexperiencia, aquel beso no era suave ni tierno, sino más bien rudo, castigador y eléctrico; la obligaba tanto a continuar como a apartarse. Ella movía las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de manera inquieta, buscando desesperadamente tocar algo que no fuese él. Pero él estaba en todas partes.

No alcanzaba a comprender qué incitaba a este hombre, o a ella, a permitirle tomarse esas libertades: la lengua jugueteaba con la de ella, las manos grandes la acariciaban lentamente los costados del cuerpo hasta posarse en la protuberancia de sus senos, deslizando los pulgares por debajo mientras que con el muslo se insinuaba entre las piernas de ella.

Candy se sintió arder. Las cosas que le hacía con la boca, la exquisita presión que ejercía sobre la suya, le arrancaba suaves gemidos desde lo más profundo de la garganta. Se sentía rara, como una extraña en su propio cuerpo.

No estaba en ella negar sus pasiones. El primer beso era tan diferente de este, no había sorpresa, aun sentía ese nerviosismo, pero en vez de asustarla la incitaba a responder a aprender, a disfrutar. El hombre era un demonio arrogante e indignante, pero tenía una boca de lo más deliciosa y pecaminosa.

Hasta que no sintió su mano rozando los botones, Candy no se había dado cuenta que igual que como en el primer beso su cuerpo iba cayendo en una espiral de deseo provocada por el. Ahora sabia que era esto, lo que el le provocaba era lo que la aterraba. Una punzante sacudida de deseo trepó hasta su corazón cuando él le acarició los pezones endurecidos con los dedos. La realidad se le encendió en la piel como un fuego abrasador.

Arrancó la boca de la suya y lo empujó del pecho.

-¿No?

Con un brillo apasionado en los ojos, él la miró con un destello de hielo en lo más profundo de la mirada.

-Esto esta mal, a menos que tengas intenciones serias conmigo lo más prudente seria que no me volvieras a besar. ¿Y bien tus intenciones son serias?

-Claro que no.

-Me lo imaginaba.-La verdad es, que se sentía bastante herida pero no se lo iba a demostrar.-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es olvidarnos de estos encuentros.

-Algo complicado no crees.

-Según entiendo eres de los que les gusta complicarse la vida, así que no será nada nuevo para ti.

Terry suspiro, si le decía que no, lo mas probable es que ella pusiera distancia, y no le convenía, le gustaba esta Candy vulnerable que aunque intentara mantener las distancias, estaría siempre a su alcance y en cualquier momento la tendría en sus brazos.

-Muy bien, lo menos que quiero es terminar atado a ti para siempre, por culpa de una insensatez.

A Candy eso si que le dolió, pero era lo que ella quería, su vida tenia demasiados problemas para lidiar con el.

-Muy bien entonces eso significa nada de besos, nada de sarcasmos…

-Pides demasiado…

-Al menos llámame por mi nombre.

-Muy bien Candy, que tal si para sellar "nuestra amistad" damos un paseo juntos mañana temprano.

-Realmente no se si sea lo mas adecuado.

-Vamos Candy, no pasara nada, vez hasta por tu nombre te llame y no has vuelto a montar a caballo desde que llegaste.

Candy dudaba demasiado lo menos que, quería era terminar con el sola, pero si no iba seguro el encontraría la forma de molestarla.

-Muy bien, nos vemos mañana, Terry… buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Candy.

La villa estaba en absoluto silencio, sus pasos resonaban en las baldosas de mármol con cada paso quedaba Candy, sabia reconocer la verdad. Ya no podía negarlo más. Lo que sentía por Terry.-"_Es más que un mero atractivo físico. Es atracción sexual"._

Nada más pensar en aquellas palabras, supo que eran ciertas y sintió una revulsión culpable. Candy supo que debía poner fin a aquello antes de que fuese demasiado lejos. El modo más seguro era dejar de pelearse…, era demasiado seductor. Tenían que hacerse amigos, una situación menos fascinante. Miró por la ventana al llegar a su habitación.

_-"__¿Una tregua, con Terry?" por favor dios que dure, si no estaré perdida._

A la maña siguiente Candy estaba parada frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo inspeccionando su atuendo, quería que todo estuviera en su lugar, pero por mas que lo intentaba su aspecto no era lo que deseaba, su cabello se escapaba de un intento de pulcro peinado, el sombrero no importaba que tanto lo afianzara a su cabeza, sabia quísolo era cuestión de tiempo para que terminara totalmente ladeado, con un suspiro de frustración salio a paso rápido de la alcoba no fuera ser que al ultimo momento mandara sus excusas a cierto caballero.

Cuando llego a los establos el olor a heno y a caballos le inundo la nariz, y su corazón comenzó a saltar de emoción ahí estaba el objeto de tanto quebradero de cabeza, alistando los caballos con ayuda de uno de los mozos de cuadra, ahora que ya no lo negaba, podía apreciar su atractivo físico y la enorme atracción sexual que poseía, quiso retroceder, ponerse a salvo, pero la vocecita de su cabeza la refreno.- _Tienes que hacerte su amiga. Si no es ahora ¿Cuando?_

Con paso firme camino en dirección de Terry, y cuando el volteo para darle la bienvenida, el le sonrío.

Y entonces lo supo ya estaba total y completamente perdida.

Escocia era hermosa en invierno, te cortaba el aliento la vista del lago, las villas rodeándolo todo en ella asía que el corazón de Candy rebozara de alegría, ¿como no lo había notado antes?.- Por que su corazón estaba tan lleno de angustia y luego estaba el. El que la abrumaba con solo mirarla y ahora iban a ser amigos por que era lo mas sensato.

-Una Carrera a casa, el camino por aquí es bastante seguro incluso para una novata como tu, aun con esa silla.-Candy le sonrío el tenia razón montar como una dama era terriblemente incomodo, pero hacia varios años que ella ya no montaba a horcadas a pesar de la enorme sensación de libertad que le producía el hacerlo, antes de que Terry terminara de contar ella ya había emprendido el galope soltando una carcajada de satisfacción al sentir la velocidad en el rostro y la adrenalina despertar sus sentidos.

Candy llevo ventaja tan solo unos segundos antes de que Terry la pasara y le ganara cuando Candy llego a la entrada de las caballerizas Terry ya había desmontado y estaba listo para ayudarla a bajar.

-Me imagino que en cuanto estés familiarizada con el terreno no tendré ninguna ventaja.

-siempre puedes intentar ganarme.

-De eso no tengas dudas.-Terry la ayudo a bajar y Candy sintió desilusión cuando el no se demoro mas que lo necesario para ponerla en el suelo. Mientras su conciencia le seguía repitiendo _"solo amigos, solo amigos."_

-Vamos espero que no te moleste encargarte personalmente de tu montura, es la mejor forma de agradecerle el espléndido paseo de hoy.

Candy y Terry pusieron manos a la obra, ambos se quitaron las chaquetas para tener mayor libertad de movimientos, aunque Terry fue el único que se permitió quedar en pura camisa, con las mangas arremangadas, Candy debes en cuando volteaba a mirarlo y se perdía en la fuerza de sus brazos y los músculos que se le marcaban a pesar de la camisa, no pudo evitar ruborizarse al recordar como se sentía tocarlo.

Cuando terminaron ambos se sentaron en dos pacas de heno a admirar a los hermosos caballos, Candy no supo si Terry intuía que la cabeza de ella comenzaba a sonar la alarma de peligro, por que en ese momento le tomo la mano y la acaricio para tranquilizarla.

-Háblame de ti. ¿Cuál es tu primer recuerdo?. Le había preguntado. -Empieza por ahí y cuéntame.

-Me llevará todo el día.

-Tenemos todo el día.-Le había replicado él con una sonrisa.

-¿Me devolverás el favor?

-Tal vez, pero primero tú.

Así que había empezado a hablarle de su recuerdo más antiguo, a hombros de su padre para ver un desfile. Le habló de todas las disciplinas que su madre la había obligado a aprender: la equitación, que le encantaba; el piano, que toleraba; la costura, que aborrecía; y la pintura, que su madre había calificado de espantosa.

Cuando ella le preguntaba algo, él se limitaba a menear la cabeza y decir: "Aún no hemos terminado contigo".

Candy no sospecho que el no tenia la mas minima intención de compartir con ella y por desgracia no tuvo la oportunidad de percatarse de ello, por que el siempre la incitaba a hablar y olvidarse de la incomodidad.

Sin saber como Terry había posado su mano en su mejilla, y se la acariciaba lentamente, cuando el iba a besarla Candy aparto la cara, pero el la volvió a voltear para que sus ojos se miraran.

-Terry se supone que los amigos no se besan.-Candy creía que tal vez lo había dicho en un murmullo apenas perceptible por que apenas y el se había inmutado.

-Especialmente los amigos se besan.- Y con eso su boca comenzó a decender a la de ella, y justo antes de que sus labios se tocaran el ruido de un balde estrellándose en el suelo hizo que ambos voltearan la mirada al lugar donde se había estrellado.

El jefe de cuadras estaba en ese lugar visiblemente asombrado por la situación, y justo en ese momento Candy cayo redonda al suelo, bueno en realidad se salvo de tocar el suelo gracias a la pronta intervención de Terry.

-Rápido señor Burke, tráigame agua.

Cuando el pobre señor Burke salio corriendo en busca del agua Terry observo a Candy, si no hubiera entrado el señor Burke…soltó un suspiro de nada servia suponer cosas, en cambio tratando de poner una voz seria dijo.

-Candy abre los ojos, ya puedes dejar de fingir.

-¡No pienso abrirlos por que si lo hago estoy segura de que te asesinare!.

-Vamos no es para tanto.

-Que no es para tanto.-Candy trataba de controlarse, pero le fue imposible, y mientras una parte de su personalidad salía a la superficie, una muy pequeñita se lamentaba.

-"_Adiós tregua_"

Continuara….

Hola a todas una disculpa, por tanta tardanza pero la verdad se me a complicado todo.

Para empezar he tenido demasiados conflictos con la mama de mis sobrinos, yo busco la paz ella la guerra, bueno en estos momentos hemos llegado a un punto muerto, ojala este punto se quedara por mucho, mucho tiempo pero no tengo tanta suerte, asi que como ya se acerca el cumple de la niña ya no tarda en venir a molestar.

Segundo a inicios de año me caí, como aun lo analizo y son bastante irreales a un los hechos, me abrí el tobillo y como estaba sola, para cuando llegué al hospital ya había pasado el tiempo para que me suturaran así que pues me tardo mas tiempo en sanar el pie, por suerte no tuve fractura y por desgracia se me hizo una fisura en el tobillo, el doctor me dijo que tuve suerte de que no se rompiera, tres semanas no pude bajar de mi cuarto y como me arte de mi encierro me fui con mi mama de paseo, yo solita me di de alta, y sácatelas que me emparejo el otro pie, no tan grave pero igual de doloroso.

Desde ahí ya cuando termino de mis cosas lo único que quiero es poner mis pies a descansar, Ahora si me cuido.

No podía sentarme en la PC por que me dolía, bueno esa es una de las principales razones por la que mis intenciones de escribir quedaron truncadas, pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo.

Tratare de escribir en cuanto tenga tiempo libre el cual por desgracia no es mucho, con dos niños creciendo es casi nada, pero no desesperen escribo por que escribo, quejas dudas etc, etc, etc a mi correo soledad_lo_.

Mil gracias por sus mensajes siempre me ponen una sonrisa en el corazón besos a todas sole.

17


End file.
